Lights
by Ashkaa
Summary: Fade to White - second et dernier OS de l'arc "Lights", requête de Tipitina : Arthur/Curt, la première fois que Curt découvre ce qu'Arthur écrit en secret. 53 600 mots de angst, sexe, drogues, manipulation, sida... Vous êtes aux Etats-unis en 1984.
1. Fade to Black

**Arc** : Lights

**Titre du One Shot** : Fade to black

**Fandom** : Velvet Goldmine

**Persos / Couples** : Arthur, Brian, couples canon.

**Rating** : PG-13

**Mots **: 14 144 mots pour le premier OS. Te hais.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce beau monde ne m'appartient pas, propriété de Todd Haynes et de la MGM.

**Note** : Fait pour la communauté LJ obscur_echange, sur la requête de Tipitina : « Brian Slade en tant que Tommy qui vient demander des comptes à Arthur après son scandale devant les caméras. Arthur/Curt ? »

**Note en vrac** : Le contexte politique du film est un peu laissé de côté parce que trop compliqué à intégrer et trop contraignant pour le scénario.

Je respecte David Bowie et Iggy Pop. Je ne fais qu'extrapoler à partir du film sans avoir idée de leurs engagements politiques ou autres. (Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux si ce film est un RPS déguisé, hein ? :p)

Comité de Soutien aux Artistes. CSA. Oui, ça ne marche qu'en français mais ça m'éclate. 3

**Fade to black**

– Tommy ! Quelle est votre réponse aux récentes allégations vous associant au chanteur de pop bisexuel Brian Salde qui mit en scène son assassinat il y a dix ans… ?

Arthur n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa question qu'elle avait déjà fait l'effet d'une bombe. Un tsunami qui se serait abattu non loin n'aurait sans doute pas été plus dévastateur. Shannon interrompit promptement l'interview et les agents de la sécurité se chargèrent de disperser la foule. Arthur laissa échapper un sourire. Il n'en voulait pas suffisamment à Brian – il préférait l'appeler ainsi – pour avoir pensé à être le redresseur de torts qui lui rappellerait que le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper, non, il ne supportait tout simplement pas ce Tommy Stone qu'il était devenu. Il le détestait déjà bien avant de savoir que lui et son ancienne idole déchue n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Certains de ses collègues journalistes le regardèrent avec défiance, l'air de loups qui ont repéré une proie se trouvant dans les griffes d'un autre, mais une proie empoisonnée. Il s'esquiva avant que quiconque pense à lui adresser la parole. Il avait un article à écrire sur le concert de Tommy Stone et, peut-être un autre sur Brian Salde, s'il parvenait à convaincre Lou, ce qui n'allait pas être chose facile. On ne s'attaquait pas impunément à un artiste soutenu, voire sponsorisé, par l'Etat, même si cela n'avait rien d'officiel puisque après tout, quand bien même le Comité était l'œuvre de son gouvernement, Reynolds n'en faisait soi-disant pas partie.

* * *

– Ce n'est rien, tenta de le rassurer Shannon. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de cette rumeur et c'est un simple journaliste isolé, il n'y a pas de quoi…

Tommy l'interrompit d'un geste de la main accompagné d'un regard meurtrier. A la vérité, il essayait de se donner contenance mais il n'en menait pas large. Il y avait cette peur qui lui serrait la gorge et lui tordait l'estomac, une angoisse sourde et montante, qu'il avait déjà expérimenté auparavant. Elle était de mauvais augure.

Il faisait tout pour le cacher, il avait renié celui qu'il avait été mais lorsqu'il se voyait dans le miroir de la télévision, au travers de cet œil impitoyable des caméras, c'était ce jeune homme extravagant au maquillage glitter, monté sur plate-forme boots et à l'attitude outrancière que son image lui renvoyait.

– On remballe, parvint-il à articuler, même si lui ne devait partir que le lendemain soir pour leur nouvelle destination.

Shannon se contenta d'opiner et s'en fut sans demander son reste, comme l'assistante dévouée qu'elle était.

– Qu'on ne me dérange pas, ajouta le chanteur avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il alla éteindre le poste de télévision puis s'assit en face de son miroir, déboucha la bouteille de lait démaquillant, en versa sur un coton et entreprit d'éliminer de sa peau l'importante couche de fond de teint et de poudre qui servait à lui donner bonne mine sous les projecteurs. Peu à peu, il redécouvrit son visage, celui d'un homme paniqué, fatigué, aux traits creusés par le passage de la drogue. Il soupira sans parvenir à se calmer. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il conserver cette nouvelle vie ? Combien de temps avant que ses « amis » haut placés ne découvrent cette menace à sa popularité ? Il lui fallait réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire pour cela mais en attendant, il devait avant tout se calmer. D'un geste habitué, il ouvrit son tiroir, en sortit un petit flacon orange, le décapsula du pouce et versa au fond de sa gorge une pleine poignée de petites pilules.

* * *

Arthur remonta les lunettes qui avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez d'un geste agacé. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son article, sa rencontre avec Curt après le concert était encore trop présente à son esprit. Les mots étaient revêches et refusaient de se mettre en ordre. Pourtant, il lui fallait rendre son article au plus vite pour la une du lendemain, tout en marchant sur des œufs. Tommy Stone, le phénomène musical de la décennie. S'il ne devait pas cet article à Lou, et si Lou n'était pas aussi terrifiant par moments, il en rigolerait à gorge déployée.

Tommy était l'antithèse de Brian. Mais comment toutes ces fans hystériques qui pleuraient d'émotion à chacun de ses passages sur scènes auraient-elles pu se douter que leur idole avait été un dandy efféminé amoureux d'un rocker déjanté, plus de dix ans auparavant ?

La question était : pouvait-il décemment dévoiler l'ancienne identité de Tommy ?

Tous les articles encensaient le chanteur, que ce soit sincère ou non. Pouvait-il se permettre une critique grinçante comme il les aimait ? N'y risquait-il pas sa carrière ? … Ne risquait-il pas une montagne d'emmerdes pour avoir attaqué le fer de lance de la campagne électorale de Reynolds ? Et par-dessus tout, avait-il réellement envie de remuer tous ces mauvais souvenirs ?

Il resta ainsi un long moment, les doigts en suspens au-dessus de son clavier, à peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, et même si la peur du risque lui tiraillait le ventre au point qu'il trouve cela grisant, il laissa aller son esprit et les mots vinrent d'eux-mêmes, s'imposant à lui.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, il avait fini de se relire, avait traqué la moindre coquille et ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait écrit, comme si un autre avait tapé l'article à sa place, un autre beaucoup plus assuré et cinglant qu'il n'était, et qui n'avait pas hésité à se placer dans l'opposition. Il aimait bien cet autre. Mais cet autre avait à présent disparu sous la surface du jeune homme un peu timide et réservé et il se demandait s'il parviendrait à trouver le courage de porter son article à Lou lorsqu'on frappa discrètement à sa porte.

Elisa était une jeune stagiaire qui aurait peut-être pu se montrer talentueuse si on ne l'avait pas affectée à la distribution du courrier. Quoi qu'il en soit, Arthur n'avait pas le pouvoir de ce genre de décisions mais trouvait que sa venue arrivait à point nommé. Il lui confia donc une copie de son manuscrit à l'attention de son rédacteur en chef et commença à faire des recherches plus approfondies sur le président Reynolds dont il n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait couvrir la venue. Soudain, il était beaucoup plus intéressé par les sombres magouilles autour de la création du Comité de Soutient aux Artistes et sur la provenance et l'utilisation de ses fonds. Et puis, c'était un moyen comme un autre d'éviter de gamberger à la réaction de Lou face à son papier.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Arthur somnolait devant le monceau de documentation qu'il avait fait remonter des archives, ses notes éparpillées dans tous les sens sur son bureau.

Comme à son habitude, Lou entra sans frapper et le fit sursauter avec une telle violence qu'il envoya valser ses lunettes.

– Vas-y explique-toi, fit son supérieur d'un ton neutre en posant l'article sur le bureau. Est-ce que tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

– Et bien… commença Arthur avant de se rappeler que, lorsqu'il le voulait bien, il pouvait se montrer sûr de lui. De fortes présomptions confirmées par le principal intéressé, affirma-t-il.

Il remit calmement ses lunettes et soutint le regard de Lou.

– Arthur, gamin, as-tu seulement conscience du risque que tu prends avec cet article ? Du risque que tu fais courir au journal ?

Il laissa planer un silence qu'Arthur ne mit pas à profit et secoua la tête avant de reprendre :

– Si j'avais su qu'en te mettant sur un canular poussiéreux tu me sortirais une bombe pareille, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais mis aux archives ! plaisanta-t-il sous couvert d'un rire nerveux.

Arthur se contenta de l'observer sans mot dire, incertain de l'attitude à tenir. Finalement, comme Lou ne se remettait pas à parler, il osa poser la question qui le titillait depuis un moment.

– On t'a dit de laisser tomber l'article ?

Lou soupira.

– C'est compliqué, la politique, gamin, reprit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Ceci dit, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi le dossier Slade était sensible. Tu viens peut-être de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Mais c'est une information délicate à sortir ce que tu as là …On ne peut pas porter de telles allégations à la légère. Comment as-tu découvert que Tommy Stone était Brian Salde ?

– Eh bien… j'ai commencé par rencontrer Cecil, le premier manager de Brian… commença Arthur.

Dix minutes plus tard, il achevait de faire un résumé concis de la vie de Brian à Lou, lequel paraissait tout de même sceptique.

– Et la preuve qu'il s'agit de Stone ?

– C'est tout ce même étrange que leurs deux dossiers soient si bien protégés que même la presse n'y ait pas accès. Il y a quelqu'un qui s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour que l'on ne découvre pas le pot aux roses. De plus, le vrai nom de Brian Slade est : Thomas Brian Stoningham Salde, et les dates concordent…. Et puis, s'emporta Arthur, il n'y a qu'à regarder ! Ils ont bien le même visage !

Comme Lou semblait toujours perplexe quant à la santé mentale de son subordonné, Arthur entreprit de fouiller le bazar qui occupait son bureau et dénicha une vieille photo de Brian, une récente de Tommy, mis les deux côte à côte et les tendit à Lou.

– Regardez vous-même, enjoignit-il.

– Mmh. On ne peut tout de même pas soutenir de tels propos sur une vague ressemblance avec une photo vieille de plus de dix ans…

Arthur ne savait plus quoi faire.

– Shannon ! lança-t-il soudain.

– … La pigiste de la chronique mondaine ?

– Non, Shannon Hazelbourne, l'assistante personnelle de Brian ! Elle travaille avec Tommy, compléta Arthur. Vous auriez du voir la panique lorsque j'ai demandé à Tommy s'il y avait une relation entre lui et Brian Slade… Il a paniqué. Shannon aussi. C'est la meilleure preuve que j'ai.

Lou le dévisagea en silence.

– Tu as demandé… quoi ? s'étrangla à demi le rédacteur en chef.

– Oh, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude, je ne l'ai pas fait sous couvert du journal et puis, personne ne m'a vu. Je ne l'ai fait que pour confirmer mon hypothèse.

Lou semblait tout de même méfiant.

– C'est vous qui m'avez appris à me fier à mon instinct, rappela Arthur en désespoir de cause. Je suis en mesure de vous faire un article complet sur Brian Slade, qui fera tomber Tommy Stone.

– … Et Reynolds par la même occasion, compléta Lou.

Un silence pesa sur eux pendant quelques minutes avant que le directeur du journal ne se décide à le briser.

– Hors de question, assena-t-il. Le _Herald_ n'est ni un journal de presse à scandale, ni un journal d'opposition. Quand bien même tu tiens un scoop et même si c'est moi qui t'ai demandé d'enquêter là-dessus, il est hors de question de faire nos choux gras de cette information, d'autant que nous n'avons pas de preuves réellement fiables et que j'ai reçu un ordre venant de là-haut me disant d'arrêter d'enquêter. Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si on ose s'attaquer au gouvernement sans avoir un dossier en béton armé et préalablement recruté nos avocats.

Arthur se renfrogna et devant cette moue boudeuse qu'il lui offrait, Lou se sentit céder comme le vieux gâteux qu'il était par moments.

– Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui pourrait confirmer cette histoire ? demanda-t-il sur un ton paternaliste.

– … Curt Wild, répondit machinalement Arthur, l'air absent.

– Est-ce que tu as pu le rencontrer ?

– Hein ? fit Arthur en sortant de sa rêverie. Oh, heu… non. Il… Il ne souhaite pas donner d'interview sur le sujet… mais il a l'air au courant de quelque chose, bafouilla le journaliste avec difficulté.

– Bon, alors dans l'attente de mieux, supprime tout le paragraphe de fin. Je ne t'autorise que le « n'est pas sans rappeler la démesure… », bla bla bla, jusqu'à « n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur ses sources d'inspiration artistique. ». Ensuite c'est bon, tu peux envoyer ça à Eddie pour l'impression, je te mets une accroche en première page et tu feras la der. Vois avec Mya pour les visuels et la mise en page.

Arthur dévisagea Lou.

– Bah, il faut bien savoir prendre des risques de temps en temps ! lança ce dernier en souriant. S'il y a réellement anguille sous roche, on le saura bien assez tôt.

– Mais…

– Et puis, on m'a dit de laisser tomber l'article sur Slade, pas de ne pas écrire sur Stone ! plaisanta encore Lou avant de s'éclipser.

Arthur le regarda sortir de son bureau avant de soupirer longuement. Il avait eu chaud. Et ils s'apprêtaient tout de même à défier la toute-puissance d'un président, et d'un président aimé. Ce n'était pas rien. Probablement devrait-il se préparer à rencontrer de sérieux obstacles. Mais après tout, les gens avaient le droit de savoir de Tommy Stone n'était qu'une marionnette aux mains de Reynolds et qu'il s'en servait pour manipuler l'opinion publique. Arthur songea avec horreur au nombre de spectateurs de son dernier show en direct… trois millions d'individus, prêts à tout pour leur idole, y compris à prendre ses propos pour parole d'évangile…

Un frisson courut le long de son échine et Arthur sembla se réveiller soudainement. S'il voulait être dans l'édition du lendemain, il allait devoir s'activer un peu !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, avant que le service d'étage apporte son petit déjeuner à monsieur Stone dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Shannon déposa un exemplaire du _Herald_ sur le plateau.

Lorsque, une demi-heure plus tard, Tommy reposa le journal sur la table de chevet, les mains tremblantes, il n'avait pas touché à son assiette et son café était froid. Il resta un long moment à fixer le vide puis se leva, mal assuré sur ses jambes, alla verrouiller la porte de la chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour se faire couler une douche brûlante. Il ne quitta pas ses appartements avant le soir.

Lorsqu'il monta dans la limousine blanche qui l'attendait devant la porte de l'hôtel, Shannon l'attendait à l'intérieur. Professionnelle, elle commença par l'informer du planning puis un long silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Elle ne le rompit qu'à regrets.

– Il faut voir si la presse suit le mouvement. Je vais demander à Marc de faire une veille et au service communication de démentir l'information si jamais les journalistes leur parlent de cette histoire.

Tommy ne broncha pas mais ses genoux tremblaient. Il avala quelques cachets par précaution.

Avant de monter sur les planches, il s'isola dans sa loge, sortit une petite boite hermétiquement fermée, en déverrouilla le cadenas avec difficulté à cause des convulsions qui agitaient ses mains, en sortit un petit sachet de poudre blanche, déposa un long rail sur la surface vitrée de la table et l'inspira avec empressement.

Il rit nerveusement. Et dire que Reynolds était connu pour sa lutte acharnée contre la drogue !

Une fois sous les projecteurs, il ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble et fit une prestation comme il en avait l'habitude : dans la démesure.

* * *

Vu la cote de Tommy Stone dans le monde entier, il ne fallut pas une semaine à la presse à scandales, bien moins regardante sur l'origine de ses sources et bien moins prudente que la presse classique quant à la personne à qui elle s'attaquait, pour s'emparer de la rumeur.

Chaque journal y allait de ses suppositions mais aucun n'avait encore eu le cran de poser directement la question a chanteur ou à son service de communication, d'autant que ses interviews se limitaient pour l'instant à de brèves entrevues à la sortie de ses concerts et que seuls les journalistes travaillant pour des éditons « respectables » étaient autorisés à accéder à la sortie backstage par le service de sécurité.

Arthur regardait tout cela de loin avec un certain amusement, se demandant comme allait faire Brian pour s'en sortir, cette fois-ci, si la rumeur éclatait réellement, et surtout, comment réagirait le président. Allait-il, lui ou le journal, recevoir des menaces ?

De son côté, Brian mourrait de peur. Il avait demandé cent fois Shannon de vérifier que toutes les traces d'une quelconque relation entre lui et Brian Slade avaient été effacées et de trouver d'où pouvait venir la fuite sans pour autant se faire remarquer – il refusait tout net de penser que cela pouvait être Curt, cela lui faisait trop mal d'envisager cette possibilité.

Il avait ensuite brûlé tout ce qu'il possédait encore et qui pouvait permettre à un fouineur d'établir une relation entre lui et son passé et frôlé l'attaque cardiaque à plusieurs reprises. Son état de santé avait été mis sur le compte d'un surmenage dû à l'intensité de sa tournée et il avait ainsi pu restreindre ses apparitions en public à ses seuls concerts.

* * *

Shannon se faisait du souci. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de suivre Brian comme s'il avait été un dieu et n'avait jamais cherché à seulement mettre en doute ses décisions. Même quand il avait feint de se faire abattre sur scène, elle n'avait pas bronché et avait trouvé l'idée excellente. Quand il avait décidé de se noyer dans la drogue, elle avait géré les choses sans se poser de questions, afin que toutes les requêtes du chanteur puissent être comblées. Elle lui avait trouvé les femmes, les hommes, avec qui il avait pu passer du bon temps, même s'il n'avait jamais posé un regard sur elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se demandait si Brian serait capable de surmonter la rumeur sans faire un faux-pas qui lui serait fatal, d'une part parce que ses fans actuels n'encaisseraient probablement pas la vérité et d'autre part parce que ses relations n'apprécieraient sûrement pas de perdre leur poulain. Cependant, toute dévouée qu'elle était, elle exécuta les ordres de Brian et chercha donc à retrouver tous les acteurs de l'époque, chose a priori aisée puisque tous étaient sous étroite surveillance.

Ce que Shannon savait de cette histoire, ce n'était en définitive pas grand-chose. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était le numéro de téléphone d'un type qui était en charge de garder à l'œil toutes les personnes liées de près ou de loin à Brian et dont elle ne savait pas s'il appartenait à la CIA, aux RG ou à encore autre chose.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle décida de commencer par Mandy. Pour elle, Mandy était l'épouse vexée de s'être faite larguer, sans doute n'aurait-elle reculé devant rien pour nuire à Brian. Encore qu'elle se demandait bien comment elle aurait fait pour être au courant de ce changement d'identité. Il n'y avait que Brian et elle-même qui aient été au courant. Elle avait même fait quelques études de droit pour pouvoir se passer des services d'un avocat et ainsi éviter que d'autres personnes soient mises au secret. Quant à la secrétaire de l'Etat civil qui s'était chargée du dossier, d'une part elle avait été surveillée de près par ses supérieurs, eux-mêmes sous contrôle des agents du gouvernement qui se chargeaient de l'affaire, et d'autre part, elle était décédée l'année précédente, du haut de ses soixante-dix ans, lors d'un accident de voiture.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Mandy dans le petit club sans prétention où elle faisait son médiocre one-woman-show, Shannon attendit que les clients se soient dispersés et que la comédienne ait bu quelques verres pour l'aborder, comme elle l'aurait fait avec une épave retrouvée sur le bord de la route.

– Bonsoir Mandy.

Cette dernière mit un moment avant de la reconnaître.

– Tiens, Shannon, quel mauvais vent t'amène ? demanda l'ex-madame Slade d'un ton acerbe.

– Je cherche Brian. Tu sais où il se trouve ?

– Toi aussi ? Et bien, il a du succès en ce moment décidément, marmonna Mandy en avalant une gorgée de Whisky.

– Qui d'autre le cherche ?

– Des journalistes, se moqua la blonde.

– Et tu sais où il est ?

– Comme je le dis à tous ceux qui me posent la question : non je ne sais pas où il est ni ce qu'il est devenu. Mais toi par contre, tu devrais le savoir, hein, c'est bien toi qui était éperdument amoureuse de lui, ma pauvre, pauvre, petite Shannon ? Et maintenant tu travailles pour Stone en plus, je t'ai vu à la télé ! Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement, hein ?

Shannon dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas gifler Mandy.

– Monsieur Stone, répondit-elle, glaciale, cherche à retrouver Brian Slade pour faire taire la rumeur.

– Et bien _Monsieur Stone_ frappe à la mauvaise porte, parce que je n'ai pas la _putain_ de moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve Brian, ni même s'il est encore en vie ! Pas besoin de me coller des espions sur le dos, je ne sais de toute façon _rien_.

Shannon regarda Mandy allumer une autre cigarette. Elle devait bien avoir fumé le paquet entier à en juger par le cendrier posé sur la table. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Mandy n'avait jamais été douée, c'était le mensonge. Elle semblait bel et bien ne se douter de rien.

– Et bien, si jamais tu entends parler à nouveau de Brian, tiens-moi au courant, fit-elle en lui déposant sa carte professionnelle sous le nez.

– Si je retrouve Brian, la première chose que je ferais, c'est lui faire signer les papiers du divorce, grogna Mandy sans lever les yeux.

Shannon la toisa avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable et tourna les talons. Ce bar empestait l'alcool et le tabac froid, son enquête n'avait pas avancé d'un poil et elle avait un avion à prendre pour rejoindre Tommy.

L'aéroport était bondé et son avion avait du retard. A moitié pour se distraire et à moitié par conscience professionnelle, Shannon se dirigea vers le point presse le plus proche de sa salle d'embarquement. A peine arrivée devant l'étalage, elle se figea et blêmit.

« L'affaire Brian Salde, Tommy Stone dupe-t-il son monde ? » titrait en énormes capitales rouges l'un des journaux à scandale des plus connus. « Le passé de Tommy Stone passé au crible » s'inscrivait en sous-titre. Tremblante de rage, Shannon s'empara d'un exemplaire du magazine, le paya et retourna attendre son avion, tapotant nerveusement du pied. Elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de Tommy lorsqu'il verrait ça… sans parler du Comité de Soutien aux Artistes…

* * *

Un bruit de fond enflait dans le couloir. Depuis son bureau, Arthur se demandait bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Sa curiosité le poussait à aller voir mais, comme la rumeur se rapprochait de lui, il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas forcément à se lever et abandonner son article en cours pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer la petite silhouette de Lou, essoufflé, le visage rouge et les sourcils froncés.

– Tommy Stone porte plainte contre le journal pour diffamation, annonça-t-il sans préambule en agitant une enveloppe déchirée entre ses doigts.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Arthur qui sentit très distinctement un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine de haut en bas.

– Mais comment c'est possible, justement on a rien dit qui puisse… ?

– Oh, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, il porte plainte contre une tripotée d'autres journaux, tous ceux qui ont relayé l'information, mais il nous accuse d'être à l'origine de cette rumeur.

Lou était vraiment furibard. Arthur se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas se faire virer et sa gorge se noua rien qu'à cette pensée. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais dû fouiller son passé et laisser la merde là où elle était, c'est-à-dire bien oubliée sous des couches de poussières. Il s'en mordait les doigts.

– Et… hésita-t-il, il peut quelque chose contre… le journal ? Ou, heu… contre moi ?

– A priori pas grand-chose. J'ai appelé le cabinet de Morello, il doit me rappeler dès qu'il rentre d'audience. Toi et moi, on a une entrevue de médiation dans deux jours.

– Il compte faire un procès ? demanda faiblement Arthur, le visage blême.

– La médiation est là pour l'éviter. Enfin… Je sais pas. Si on arrive à un arrangement, c'est possible qu'on évite le procès.

Lou semblait ailleurs. En plus de vingt ans de carrière, un tel incident ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

Arthur tentait d'assimiler l'information, se repassant en boucle les mots qu'il avait couchés sur le papier dans son article afin de voir ce qui pouvait lui causer du tort. Il triturait nerveusement un stylo entre ses doigts.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, tu laisses tomber ce que tu es en train de faire, je file ton article sur Reynolds à Will et toi tu rentres chez toi te reposer. Je t'appelle ce soir pour qu'on aille voir Morello demain afin de nous mettre au point.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Lou quitta son bureau en laissant la porte ouverte. Arthur ne réalisa qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient un auditoire sous la forme de quelques collègues de boulot un peu commères sur les bords. Il baissa rapidement les yeux, rangea sommairement son bureau, tria quelques papiers, sortit son article en cours et ses recherches pour les donner à Will et quitta rapidement l'immeuble. Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne pensa même pas à protester de se faire délester d'un article aussi important pour lui que pouvait l'être celui sur la visite du Président.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors, au milieu de la foule New-yorkaise qu'il réalisa à quel point son cœur battait la chamade.

* * *

En deux jours, Arthur n'avait pas beaucoup fermé l'œil. Les rares fois où il avait essayé de le faire, son sommeil avait été envahi de cauchemars. L'entrevue de médiation devait avoir lieu dans une salle de conférence louée pour l'occasion par Tommy Stone lui-même. En chemin, Arthur essaya de se calmer en se remémorant les consignes données par Morello la veille. L'avocat se montrait plutôt optimiste, pensant que, quoi qu'il en dise, Stone n'avait pas de preuves sérieuses pour son accusation et que l'article qu'Arthur avait fait n'avait strictement rien de diffamatoire. Liberté de la presse oblige, on ne pouvait empêcher les gens de penser ce qu'ils voulaient à partir d'un article somme toute innocent et écrit de bonne foi. De plus, la puissance de frappe de la presse américaine était telle qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un coup de panique de l'artiste qui espérait les faire taire. Faire taire la presse, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines ! s'était esclaffé l'avocat.

Cependant, Arthur n'en menait pas large. Il avait vu Brian dans sa jeunesse et même s'il semblait un peu plus raisonnable – si l'on pouvait considérer comme raisonnable un homme qui affrète trois avions pour le moindre de ses shows – Arthur savait de quoi il pouvait être capable. Surtout qu'il savait avoir touché la corde sensible. Brian ne manquait pas d'audace et ce qu'il voulait, d'une manière générale, il l'avait. Même s'il n'avait pas gardé Curt, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter mentalement, il l'avait tout de même eu.

Jusqu'où allait son pouvoir ? Ça, il n'en savait rien mais espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne pourrait tout de même pas faire fermer le journal…

Après les rituelles poignées de mains avec Lou et Morello, ils entrèrent dans la salle où les attendaient déjà les avocats de Stone. Le chanteur, lui, ne fit son apparition que quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Shannon, alors que les avocats des deux parties étaient déjà en pleine discussion professionnelle, comparant leurs pièces pour s'assurer que chacun avait bien un dossier complet.

Arthur inspira profondément et l'entretien commença.

* * *

La première partie de la discussion ne fut que banalités et Arthur n'eut pas un grand rôle à jouer. Il voulait éviter au maximum le regard de Stone mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler à la moindre occasion, cherchant les traits de Brian sur ce visage vieilli et maquillé.

– Monsieur Stuart, l'appela soudain l'avocat de Tommy, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à vous intéresser à mon client ?

– Oh, heu… bafouilla Arthur en jetant un coup d'œil à Morello pour s'assurer qu'il avait le droit de répondre à cette question. Je ne me suis pas intéressé à monsieur Stone dans un premier temps. J'avais un article à écrire pour les dix ans de l'anniversaire du hoax mis en scène par Brian Slade où il avait joué son propre assassinat sur scène.

– Et quelles sont les informations qui vous on permis de faire le rapprochement, malheureux et totalement fortuit, avec mon client ? interrogea à nouveau l'homme sur un ton grinçant.

Il était grand, maigre et chauve, avec une tête de fouine des plus antipathiques, jugea rapidement Arthur.

– Simplement, monsieur, lorsque j'ai cherché à savoir ce qu'était devenu monsieur Salde de nos jours, je n'ai trouvé que du vide dans les dossiers officiels. Comme s'il avait disparu. Ou simplement changé de nom.

Arthur évita soigneusement de mentionner les dossiers d'accès interdit. Il était presque impossible d'interdire l'accès d'informations à la presse, il en avait bien conscience, ce qui signifiait que derrière tous ces verrous se trouvaient des gens très puissants. Mieux valait ne pas leur laisser penser qu'il avait compris l'importance de l'information.

– Suite à un faisceau d'informations croisées des différents témoignages que j'ai recueilli au cours de mon investigation, reprit-t-il, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que Thomas Brian Slade avait changé de nom et était remonté sur les planches sous le pseudonyme de Tommy Stone.

– Or, coupa Morello qui sentait venir la pente glissante, je vous prie de relire l'article, vous n'y trouverez rien qui affirme que monsieur Stone et monsieur Slade sont la même personne, il y figure simplement un phrase qui met en évidence certaines ressemblances tant physiques que dans le style de show démesuré auquel monsieur Stone nous a habitué. Comparer un artiste à un autre n'a rien de diffamatoire.

– Monsieur Stuart, reprit l'avocat adverse sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Morello, citez-nous donc vos sources je vous prie.

– Monsieur, sauf votre respect, mes sources sont confidentielles et je n'ai recueilli leur témoignage qu'à cette condition. De plus, aucune d'entre elles ne m'a jamais mis sur la piste de ce changement d'identité, je l'ai déduit par moi-même.

Ce faisant, Arthur jeta un regard prudent à Tommy, qui, s'il semblait calme en apparence, suait à grosses gouttes.

– Allons donc ! Et vos _déductions_, jeune homme, ainsi que votre attitude irresponsable, nuisent à présent à la réputation de mon client ! Monsieur Stone est un artiste plébiscité par le public et apprécié de nos politiques pour le message qu'il transmet. Comment allez-vous faire pour remédier au tort que va lui causer votre scandale ?

– Ola, ola, ne nous emballons pas, interrompit Morello. Etant un homme public, monsieur Stone doit s'attendre à ce que la presse s'empare du plus petit élément qui serait digne d'intérêt pour elle. Nul besoin d'accuser monsieur Stuart ou bien le _Herald_ pour ce qu'il s'est passé. La presse est libre de penser ce qu'elle veut et de le dire. Si monsieur Stone tient tant à faire taire la rumeur, il n'a qu'à faire un démenti public. De plus, si comme vous le dites, monsieur Stuart s'est trompé dans ses déductions – et encore, je le répète, il n'a rien écrit dans son article qui fasse clairement comprendre ce qu'il pense au sujet de votre client – toute cette histoire de double identité est fausse et vous n'avez donc rien à craindre !

Morello enchaîna ensuite sur la liberté de la presse, revint encore une fois sur le contenu exact de l'article et en conclut que, au vu du peu de preuves, monsieur Stone, même s'il engageait les meilleurs avocats de la Terre, ne pourrait rien à l'encontre ni du journaliste, ni du journal, ni de son parton. La suite ne fut que citation de textes de loi et Arthur n'écouta plus. Shannon le fixait comme s'il était le Diable en personne et Tommy semblait de plus en plus nerveux, malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher. Arthur le comprenait parfaitement. La situation lui échappait totalement et si quelqu'un de mieux placé que lui se décidait à fouiller sérieusement, la vérité éclaterait certainement au grand jour.

L'entretien touchait à sa fin et Stone et son avocat s'étaient proprement fait débouter par Morello.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à conclure et à s'en aller, Tommy ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

– Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec monsieur Stuart, demanda-t-il d'une voix un tantinet éraillée.

Le silence se fut.

– Seul, compléta le chanteur alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Arthur fit signe à Morello que tout allait bien tous s'en furent, même Shannon qui ne manqua pas de lancer un regard blessé à Tommy. Ce dernier l'ignora royalement. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Arthur, et le jeune journaliste commençait à se demander à quelle sauce il allait bien être mangé…

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la grande pièce, Tommy commença à jouer nerveusement avec la monture de ses lunettes noires, les yeux dans le vague. Arthur sentait monter une tension tout à fait désagréable. Il fouilla au fond de ses tripes pour y trouver tout le courage et l'assurance dont il se savait être capable et se composa une attitude qui respirait la confiance en soi.

– Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence.

Tommy sursauta avant de le fixer comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Puis il soupira.

– Je veux un démenti dans la presse. Et que vous gardiez le silence le plus total sur cette histoire à l'avenir. Donnez-moi votre prix.

Arthur resta perplexe mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Comme il ne répondait pas, Tommy reprit :

– Combien ? Combien voulez-vous, s'impatienta-t-il. Cinq cent mille ? Un million ?

Il était nerveux et ne tenait pas en place sur sa chaise, attendant la réponse d'Arthur qui ne venait toujours pas.

– Vous voulez… m'acheter ? demanda-t-il finalement après un silence insoutenable.

Il n'en revenait pas. Cinq cent mille dollars, c'était plus que son salaire sur deux ans. Et il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que représentait un million…

– Ne le prenez pas mal. Je veux simplement trouver l'arrangement qui sera le mieux pour vous comme pour moi. Réfléchissez-y. Que va vous apporter votre article, professionnellement parlant ? Rien. Ce que je vous propose en revanche, c'est de vous mettre à l'abri des tracas financiers pour un long moment. Peut-être avez-vous envie de devenir propriétaire ? Vous pourrez vous offrir votre propre villa…

Tommy argumentait dans le vide. Arthur ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser l'offre qui lui était faite. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Tommy dut se rendre compte de son trouble car il n'insista pas plus.

– Monsieur Stuart, dit-il en se levant, je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ce que vous pourrez faire avec cet argent. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de publier un démenti disant qu'il s'agissait d'une comparaison hasardeuse et que jamais vous n'avez voulu sous-entendre… quoi que ce soit.

Le cerveau d'Arthur tournait dans le vide, aucune pensée ne parvenait à se formuler correctement.

– Voici un numéro où vous pourrez toujours me joindre, reprit Tommy en déposant une carte devant

Arthur. Appelez-moi quand vous voulez. Votre prix sera le mien.

Arthur ne réalisa réellement la situation qu'une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur Tommy.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, il en restait plus que Lou qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Ils se mirent en route.

– Alors ? demanda-t-il. Combien t'a-t-il proposé ?

– Il, heu… Comment tu… ? bafouilla Arthur, encore un peu perdu.

– Allons, gamin ! Comment compte-t-il faire taire les journaux autrement, hein ?

Arthur ne répondit pas. Lou laissa planer un silence.

– Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Je ne sais pas encore, soupira Arthur. Je n'ai pas envie de… Enfin… Je voudrais réfléchir à tout ça…

– Dans ce cas, tu prends quelques jours. Morello a dit qu'ils avaient un délai pour lancer l'assignation ; s'ils ne le font pas, on sera tranquilles. Profites-en pour faire un break.

Arthur lui lança un regard torve. Il aimait son boulot et n'avait pas envie d'arrêter.

– Tu as des jours de congés en retard, lui lança Lou avec un clin d'œil complice.

Arthur sourit. Depuis trois ans qu'il bossait au journal, il n'avait pas pris une seule de ses journées de repos…

* * *

En réalité, Arthur n'aurait pas eu besoin de réfléchir s'il avait écouté son instinct du moment. Cependant, pour être sûr de ne pas prendre de décision à la légère pour le regretter ensuite, il accepta la proposition de Lou, qui de toute manière n'en était pas une. Jamais son patron ne l'aurait laissé écrire la moindre ligne d'un article ni même remettre un orteil au journal avant que ne soit passé le délai d'assignation.

C'est ainsi que, tournant en rond dans son appartement à ressasser les mêmes expectatives en boucle, Arthur devenait fou.

Se laisser acheter était une chose qui le répugnait. Il avait appris assez tôt à assumer ses choix, à commencer par celui de sa sexualité, et à en payer le prix. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête, du moins l'espérait-il. Il avait toujours eu foi en ses convictions profondes et n'avait jamais laissé quoi que ce soit – qu'il s'agisse de d'argent, de drogue ou d'alcool – lui corrompre l'esprit ou le corps au point qu'il en perde le contrôle.

Mais tout de même.

Un million de dollars.

C'était une somme qui ne se trouvait pas à tous les coins de rues. Et Arthur avait une notion très juste de l'argent.

Sa famille était modeste, aussi avait-il appris très jeune à économiser. Cette qualité lui avait été grandement nécessaire quand, après avoir fui le domicile familial, après s'être amusé pendant un temps avec ses nouveaux amis musiciens, il avait dû quitter l'époque glitter, se ranger, poursuivre des études supérieures et payer son école de journalisme en cumulant les petits boulots. Il avait conservé d'assez mauvais souvenirs de cette époque, après que les Flaming Creatures se soient dissous et qu'il se soit retrouvé purement et simplement à la rue, tout son argent volatilisé. Et il n'était pas le seul. Tous ces jeunes aussi paumés que lui, jetés sur les trottoirs de Londres…

On lui avait maintes fois proposé la prostitution pour survivre. Il avait refusé, toujours refusé, préférant faire la plonge dans de petits restaurants, malgré la tentation, parfois, de tout cet argent facile.

Il avait durement économisé pour se payer le voyage aux États-Unis. Sur un navire marchand qui embarquait des passagers pour trois fois moins cher que la navette classique.

New York la belle n'avait pas été une partie de rigolade. Travailler d'abord, pour commencer à payer l'université. Puis travailler encore en parallèle de ses études pour survivre, tout simplement. Tomber de fatigue tous les soirs pour quelques heures de sommeil et recommencer le lendemain. Heureusement, Arthur avait montré de réelles prédispositions pour le journalisme et avait pu aller au bout de ses études sans trop de soucis. Son stage au _Herald_ s'était transformé en emploi et il avait pu louer un petit appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble modeste, dans un quartier modeste et pas trop éloigné de son lieu de travail.

Tout l'argent que lui proposait Tommy pourrait lui permettre, après toutes ces années, de se reposer un peu. Il pourrait continuer le journalisme par passion et non plus par nécessité de remplir son réfrigérateur et de payer son loyer. Il pourrait choisir ses sujets et arrêter de se coltiner la rubrique des chiens écrasés, une fois sur deux. Faire de vrais articles de fond. Peut-être terminer sereinement d'écrire le roman qu'il avait commencé à griffonner des années auparavant.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux de ses paumes. Le choix n'était pas si évident, en fin de compte.

* * *

Son cœur s'accéléra à la première sonnerie.

_– Tommy Stone, laissez un message_, fit le répondeur.

– Allô, ici Arthur Stuart...

* * *

La foule se pressait déjà devant la salle de concert bien que celui-ci ne commence que dans plusieurs heures. Arthur se fraya un chemin au travers, se rendit deux immeubles plus loin et ouvrit la petite porte arrière de l'un d'eux, dissimulée au fond d'une cour. Il grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon et pénétra dans un appartement sombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés et l'air embaumait un parfum lourd et capiteux.

Ses yeux commençaient à peine à s'habituer à la pénombre lorsqu'une voix s'éleva sur sa droite.

– Alors monsieur Stuart, vous avez décidé de ce que vous ferez de tout cet argent ? fit Tommy Stone d'un ton qui se voulait assuré sans réellement y parvenir.

Arthur, sa surprise initiale passée, sourit en secouant la tête.

– Monsieur Stone, ou quel que soit votre nom, je suis venu vous dire que je refuse votre proposition.

Il ne parvenait pas à voir le visage de Tommy, qui s'était installé dans le recoin le plus sombre de la pièce. En revanche, il vit très nettement ses doigts se crisper sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

– Etes-vous bien sûr de cette décision ? fit la voix un brin pincée du chanteur.

Arthur opina.

– Et je ne reviendrai pas dessus, promis-t-il. J'aime mon métier et je le respecte trop pour ce que vous me demandez.

Tommy garda le silence un long moment et, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse, Arthur s'en alla comme il était venu.

* * *

Une fois dans la rue, il se demanda s'il allait essayer d'assister au concert grâce à sa carte presse, pour voir comment le chanteur encaissait le choc, puis il se ravisa, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et emprunta une petite rue qui lui permettrait d'éviter la masse de fans venus admirer leur idole.

A la terrasse d'un café, une silhouette de dos attira son attention. Chevelure blonde, blouson en cuir... et une carrure qu'il reconnaîtrait partout.

Que faisait Curt Wild ici ?

Question stupide, se reprit-il mentalement, lui aussi devait être là pour Tommy. Ou plutôt Brian, le concernant.

Arthur hésita. Il avait envie de revoir Curt, ça oui, mais... Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment. Et puis, que lui dirait-il ? « Salut, on a baisé une fois sur un toit il y a des années, je crois que tu m'as reconnu mais je n'en suis pas sûr, et puis si jamais tu veux remettre ça, hein... Et au fait, je viens de refuser l'offre de Brian pour mon silence, oui, parce que tu sais, j'ai découvert il qui était maintenant et… »

Ridicule.

Curt héla un serveur pour qu'il lui remette une bière et Arthur s'en alla, avec des questions plein la tête. Comme par exemple : est-ce que Curt venait à chacun des concerts de Tommy ? Et que devenait sa carrière en ce moment ?

Finalement, peut-être allait-il traîner dans le coin encore un moment...

* * *

Pas de couacs majeurs, mais la retransmission sur écran géant était particulièrement traître. Pour quiconque ignorait la situation, le show avait été tout à fait normal. Mais Arthur avait bien vu que Tommy n'était pas dans son assiette. Il ne put s'empêcher de le plaindre, sur le coup. Mais après réflexion, c'était lui qui avait cherché sa propre déchéance, à vouloir monter trop haut, trop vite, à tout vouloir, tout de suite, à n'avoir jamais su s'arrêter à temps. Et les méthodes qu'il avait employées à l'époque, une fois qu'il les eut découvertes lors de son enquête, n'avaient pas plu à Arthur. Celles qu'il utilisait maintenant non plus, ne lui plaisaient pas. La corruption, les amitiés politiques intéressées... Oui, il faisait tout pour être au sommet et était prêt à retourner sa veste à la moindre occasion.

C'était cette absence de convictions qui gênait le plus Arthur. Ses textes – il ignorait si c'était Stone qui les écrivait ou s'il avait un parolier – étaient totalement vides de la moindre réflexion, n'étaient destinés qu'à un public de midinettes et ne faisant qu'encenser l'œuvre du Président Reynolds lors de son précédent mandat. Histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose dans une Amérique parfaite.

_« Real artist creates beautiful things and puts nothing about his own life into them, ok ? »_

Arthur hocha la tête, l'air absent.

* * *

Il quitta la salle avec difficulté, noyé dans la masse. Il était agacé. Par Stone, tout d'abord, par lui-même pour ne pas avoir su se raisonner et ne pas venir, par Curt, qu'il n'avait pas aperçu de la soirée – au milieu de cent cinquante mille personnes, comment aurait-il pu ? – et par la foule, enfin, qui ne faisait qu'en rajouter.

Il avait chaud et soif et n'en pouvait plus des piaillements des fans hystériques. Il se faufila comme il put et gagna la sortie. Une fois dehors, malgré l'affluence de monde et l'air enfumé, il se sentit mieux. Par réflexe, il emprunta une ruelle adjacente à la salle de concert qui grimpait sur quelques marches et surtout, avait le bonheur d'être déserte.

Il ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard mais cette petite rue en hauteur passait devant la sortie des loges. En bas se massaient fans et journalistes qui attendaient avidement la sortie de l'artiste. Arthur arriva au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur Tommy Stone en personne, suivi comme à son habitude de Shannon et précédé de ses gardes du corps. Il entreprit de faire une séance de dédicaces à la volée aux quelques admiratrices chanceuses qui étaient parvenues à faire passer disque et marqueur entre les bras musclés du cordon de sécurité. Arthur les regarda avec amusement.

Ensuite vinrent les journalistes, chacun essayant de crier plus fort que l'autre pour que sa question parvienne aux oreilles du chanteur. Une se détacha du lot des traditionnelles en rapport avec ses futurs concerts, sa vie privée ou le président Reynolds.

– Tommy ! Vous êtes au courant de cette rumeur sur vous et Brian Slade, qu'avez-vous à dire sur le sujet ?

Et cette fois, ce n'était pas Arthur qui l'avait posée. Du haut de son perchoir, accoudé à un muret, il vit le visage de Stone se décomposer malgré la couche de maquillage.

– Allons, tenta-t-il de plaisanter, vous croyez tout ce que raconte la presse à scandale ?

– Tout de même, reprit le journaliste, comme se fait-t-il qu'il soit impossible de trouver la moindre trace de votre passé nulle part ? Avez-vous des choses à cacher à vos fans ?

Tommy resta interdit face à la question. Shannon, qui le surveillait étroitement, s'empressa de prendre les devants.

– Monsieur Stone n'a aucune déclaration à faire sur le sujet, cette rumeur est particulièrement ridicule. Merci de vous adresser au service presse pour ce genre de questions sans fondement. L'interview est à présent terminée.

Dans les dix secondes qui suivirent, le service sécurité fit grimper le chanteur et Shannon dans sa voiture privée et celle-ci disparut dans la nuit, à la plus grande déception des fans.

Arthur scruta la foule restante pour identifier l'auteur de la question. Il reconnut Mathew Drake, un pigiste du _TopTimes_, qui avait pourtant la réputation d'être très – parfois trop – sérieux. Si même les journaux de ce style s'y mettaient, Stone n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire avant d'en avoir fait un démenti public, ce qu'il semblait être dans l'incapacité de faire pour le moment.

* * *

Tommy ne décrocha pas un mot durant tout le trajet. Il entra à l'hôtel de façon très digne, ne laissa rien paraître dans l'ascenseur non plus mais dès que Shannon, entrée derrière lui, referma la porte de sa luxueuse suite, il explosa.

– Putain ! hurla-t-il en envoyant valser un vase.

Shannon sursauta.

– Je suis sûre que… tenta-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

– Toi, ta gueule ! aboya le chanteur.

L'expression de son assistante se décomposa subitement. Jamais Brian n'avait osé lui parler ainsi.

– Quant à ce putain de journaliste… gronda à nouveau Tommy, il va falloir s'occuper de son cas…

Il arpentait la pièce à grandes enjambées, hurlant des injures, balançant tout ce qui passait à portée de sa main. Shannon n'osait pas bouger, dos à la porte, se faisant la plus petite possible.

Oh, elle avait déjà vu Brian dans des colères noires, mais jamais à ce point-là. D'ordinaire, il se contentait de cogiter, devenait hyperactif et hypersensible. Jamais violent. Plus depuis ses crises de manque lors de sa désintoxication, quelques années auparavant.

– C'est impossible, impossible, impossible, psalmodiait le chanteur dont les mains commençaient à s'agiter d'inquiétants tremblements nerveux.

– Mandy, Jerry et tout le staff de l'époque sont écartés, souffla Shannon avec prudence, il ne reste que… Curt.

Tommy se figea et pâlit. Sa mâchoire se crispa.

– Ça ne peut pas… commença-t-il.

– C'est le seul dont on a perdu la trace depuis quelques jours, coupa Shannon, sentant là l'opportunité de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et du chanteur.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Tommy ne fut pas du tout abattu par la nouvelle, au contraire, il se retourna vers elle l'air mauvais d'un chien prêt à attaquer. Elle voulut reculer et se heurta à la porte.

– Curt, gronda le chanteur avant de s'arrêter brusquement comme si ce mot lui avait brûlé les lèvres.

Il se détourna et serra les poings.

Curt. Il avait encore du mal à penser à lui sans se mettre dans un état lamentable. Alors penser qu'il aurait pu… Pour lui faire du mal… Non, c'était insupportable.

Et pourtant.

Ses genoux le lâchèrent et il s'écroula à même le sol, entraînant la table basse avec lui dans sa chute. Shannon avait encore trop peur de sa réaction pour oser venir l'aider.

Il sortit fébrilement ses cachets de sa poche et avala le contenu du flacon. Il ferma fort les yeux et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les bras de Curt, pour sa douceur, sa force, son odeur, là, sur l'instant. Il en avait tellement besoin. Rien que l'absence de son contact lui faisait mal comme si on le brûlait à l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver les mains du rocker.

Il n'entendit pas Shannon arriver mais lorsqu'elle le frôla à peine du bout des doigts, il se déroba et la repoussa d'un geste brusque. Elle recula d'un bond pour éviter la gifle.

– Barre-toi, gronda-t-il. Disparaît.

Et comme elle n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, il hurla.

– Dégage ! Fous le camp ! Casse-toi j'ai dit !

La porte claqua et il se retrouva enfin seul. Les médicaments commençaient à faire effet, toujours trop lentement, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas se lever, ses jambes ne l'auraient pas soutenu. Il se contenta d'arracher la doublure de sa veste d'où il sortit un petit paquet de poudre blanche.

Dieu qu'il en avait besoin…

* * *

Shannon referma le battant, tremblante, puis s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir. Elle ne supportait plus de rester auprès de Brian lorsqu'il était comme ça. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de son patron, _vite_.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle quitta l'hôtel. Une fois dehors, le froid vif acheva de faire rouler sur ses joues les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Elle contourna le bâtiment, s'enfonça dans une ruelle déserte et sombre, s'adossa au mur et laissa éclater les sanglots qui lui comprimaient la gorge.

Elle aimait Brian, Tommy, ou peu importe son nom. Profondément, sincèrement. Toutes les conquêtes d'un soir, hommes ou femmes, du chanteur ne lui faisaient rien parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y accordait pas d'importance.

Avec Curt, c'était autre chose.

Brian ne pouvait l'oublier, il serait toujours là, quelque part, dans ses désirs. Et il ne voyait pas que Curt n'en avait rien à foutre de lui, qu'il ne cherchait qu'à lui nuire, à le détruire, par jalousie de ce qu'il était devenu alors que lui avait sombré dans l'oubli.

Shannon haïssait tous les gens qui faisaient du mal à Brian. Curt plus encore que les autres parce que Brian l'avait aimé et l'aimait probablement toujours. Parce que tant que Brian penserait à lui, il ne la verrait jamais.

Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main, remit ses cheveux en place et essuya son maquillage du coin de son mouchoir.

Curt était une nuisance. Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse. Qu'elle le fasse définitivement sortir de la vie autant de Brian Slade que de Tommy Stone.

Oh, elle ne doutait pas que Brian en souffrirait, mais au bout d'un moment, il oublierait, il surmonterait s'il n'avait plus l'espoir de voir un jour Curt franchir le seuil de sa porte. Et elle serait là pour le soutenir. Ils pourraient repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Jamais Brian ne pourrait rien construire s'il vivait dans l'ombre d'un souvenir.

D'un pas résolu, elle quitta la ruelle et se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique. Elle feuilleta le petit calepin qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, trouva le numéro qui l'intéressait, introduisit des pièces dans l'appareil et composa les chiffres sur la roue.

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait à l'autre bout de la ligne, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée en tête : éliminer Curt.

* * *

Arthur avait besoin d'un remontant.

Toute cette histoire commençait à prendre de l'ampleur et il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur rien. Ça lui faisait tout de même un peu peur. C'est ainsi qu'il poussa la porte du premier bar qu'il croisa sur sa route, ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude à la sortie des concerts de Stone, remarqua-t-il, un brin amer.

Sans se soucier des clients, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et commanda une bière. Puis il jeta un regard à la ronde et finalement, en commanda deux whiskys à la place. Cette silhouette, là bas, ne lui était pas inconnue et son verre était vide.

Curt ne releva la tête que lorsque Arthur prit d'autorité une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui et lui tendit un verre.

– Merci, fit-il par automatisme. Encore toi ?

– Je pourrais dire la même chose, c'est la deuxième fois que je te retrouve après un concert de Stone, répliqua Arthur sans se démonter.

Il avait décidé de passer à la familiarité du tutoiement comme Curt le faisait avec lui. Après tout, ils avaient couché ensemble, ils n'avaient pas besoin de tant de politesse.

– Tu étais au concert, dit-il en désignant le ticket chiffonné que Curt tenait entre ses doigts.

Ce dernier grimaça mais ne répondit pas. A la place, il préféra avaler une gorgée du verre qu'Arthur venait de lui apporter.

Le journaliste fit de même, pour se donner contenance. Il ne savait pas trop par quel bout commencer et il espérait que leur conversation durerait plus que la précédente. Heureusement, le poste de télévision du bar, qui retransmettait le concert en semi différé, lui donna un prétexte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du show ? demanda-t-il en désignant le petit écran d'un geste du menton.

Curt leva un instant les yeux vers le téléviseur puis les rebaissa en direction de son verre.

– Rien en particulier, fit-il nonchalamment avant d'avaler une gorgée de whisky.

Arthur le jaugea un instant. Curt n'avait pas encore assez d'alcool dans le sang pour se mettre à parler librement. Il allait devoir entretenir la conversation sur des sujets banals avant de pouvoir attaquer les questions qui le taraudaient réellement.

– Et à part venir assister aux shows de Stone, que fais-tu dans cette ville ?

Curt lui renvoya un regard bovin de toute beauté.

– Tu es un artiste, je suis journaliste, je m'intéresse à ton actualité musicale, reprit Arthur sans se démonter.

Curt ricana.

– La presse ne s'intéresse pas à un artiste comme moi, affirma-t-il.

– Mmh, fit semblant de réfléchir Arthur, tu es rentré de Berlin il y a cinq ans, tu as sorti les deux albums écrits là-bas avec Jack Fairy… plus le dernier album des Wild Rats que tu as remasterisé et qui vient se sortir. Quel est le programme maintenant ? Ça fait un moment que tu n'as plus fait parler de toi. Une tournée ? Un nouvel album en préparation ?

Ce coup-ci, Crut rit plus franchement, même si son regard restait toujours un peu amer. Arthur savait que cette pointe de douleur là ne disparaitrait pas du jour au lendemain et ne s'en formalisa pas.

– Tu es quoi ? Une encyclopédie musicale ou un stalker ?

– Un peu des deux, se moqua Arthur, disons que je fais mon boulot consciencieusement.

Curt continua de se marrer dans sa barbe en retournant à son verre, presque à moitié vide à présent.

– J'essaie de travailler sur de nouveaux textes, consenti-t-il enfin à répondre en désignant un vieux calepin visiblement très malmené qu'il extirpa de sa poche et posa sur la table.

– Tu es ton propre producteur ?

– Nah, Jack Fairy l'est.

– Il est ici ? A New York ?

– Non, il est rentré à Londres.

Arthur réfléchit un moment.

– Et c'est pour trouver l'inspiration que tu es revenu aux Etats-Unis ?

Curt tiqua mais Arthur fit semblant de ne rien voir. Après tout, sa question pouvait être parfaitement innocente…

– On peut dire ça comme ça, marmonna Curt en terminant son verre.

Arthur sourit. Il n'avait pas été débouté dans sa question, il allait maintenant pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Oh, il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire du mal à Curt en remuant le couteau dans la plaie mais parfois, il fallait savoir employer les grands moyens. Surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu bavard que pouvait l'être Curt Wild dans ses grands jours.

– Et Slade est redevenu ta source d'inspiration ? attaqua-t-il de front.

Curt sursauta et lança des regards paniqués autour de lui. Rien ne bougeait dans le bar, quelques clients étaient bien trop occupés avec leur partie de cartes pour les remarquer et le barman s'endormait derrière son comptoir, un torchon à la main. De plus, personne ne pouvait les entendre, reclus comme ils étaient dans un coin de la pièce.

– Putain ! jura Curt. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point cette information est dangereuse ?!

– J'en ai une petite idée, oui.

– Alors fais comme tout le monde, ferme ta gueule et oublie Brian Slade et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, grogna Curt en admirant le fond de son verre vide.

Arthur lui tendit le sien, qu'il n'avait presque pas touché.

– Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à te coucher face à l'autorité, contra Arthur. C'est Brian qui te fait peur à présent ?

Curt lui renvoya un regard noir.

– Brian, marmonna-t-il, tu ne connais pas Brian…

– Ah non ? le taquina Arthur. Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute.

Curt leva vers lui un regard amusé derrière le voile que l'alcool avait déposé sur ses yeux. Un regard qui disait clairement à Arthur « j'ai compris ce que tu fais petit con mais ça me fait marrer ». Arthur lui renvoya un regard pétillant de défi. Curt laissa échapper un rire.

– Brian est… dangereux, fit-il soudainement sérieux.

Arthur lui accorda toute son attention.

– En fait non, Brian n'est pas « dangereux », il est… paranoïaque, angoissé permanent, schizo…

Curt s'arrêta, voyant qu'il s'emportait, soupira et essaya de reprendre plus posément.

– Il est _réellement_ paranoïaque et panique dès que… dès que quelque chose vient perturber le fragile équilibre qu'il passe sont temps à… à tenter de maintenir autour de lui.

Curt parlait avec les mains, en faisant des gestes saccadés qui agitaient autour de son visage les mèches blondes échappées de sa queue de cheval.

– Et c'est ça qui est dangereux chez lui en fait, continua Curt sans remarquer le regard d'Arthur sur lui. Quand il panique, il est totalement imprévisible, capable des pires folies sur un coup de tête… et maintenant il en a les moyens… et il n'y a jamais personne pour l'arrêter.

Curt releva un regard lourd de sens sur Arthur. Effectivement, ce dernier avait bien compris le message. La situation de Curt et de tous les anciens proches de Brian était relativement claire : Tommy Stone était l'artiste protégé du président Reynolds et l'un comme l'autre avaient tout intérêt à ce que la vérité reste bien enfouie, surtout en cette période de campagne électorale. Et par-dessus le marché, Brian avait désormais des amis haut placés au bras long qui pouvaient faire prendre vie aux idées les plus délirantes nées de sa peur.

Curt profita de la réflexion d'Arthur pour allumer une cigarette et en aspira une longue bouffée. Arthur se racla la gorge.

­– Et malgré tout tu viens aux concerts de Stone…

Curt releva les yeux.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Arthur, soudainement sérieux.

Contrairement à son habitude, Curt ne se mit pas à rire pour masquer ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Pour une fois, il resta sérieux et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

– Je m'étais promis de ne plus le faire, dit-il enfin, faiblement, comme s'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à son interlocuteur.

Arthur garda le silence, espérant qu'il continuerait.

­– Je n'y arrive pas, admit Curt comme s'il le découvrait à l'instant. Il est tellement… différent. Et toujours le même…

Curt releva sur Arthur un regard un peu déboussolé.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens. J'aime écrire après. Même si je me sens mal. Ou peut-être justement à cause de ça…

Curt semblait à nouveau ailleurs, quelque part dans ses propres pensées. Arthur en eut un pincement au cœur.

Au final, tout ce qu'avaient fait Brian et Curt au contact l'un de l'autre, c'était se détruire mutuellement. Et même maintenant, ce Tommy Stone qu'était devenu Brian continuait de faire souffrir Curt. Qu'elle était loin cette époque où ils faisaient d'invraisemblables prestations sur scène, s'embrassaient en public et qu'Arthur fantasmait sur leur photo dans le journal…

Soudainement, il se sentait nostalgique, en voyant à quel point Curt était détruit. Dire qu'il continuait à se faire volontairement du mal pour trouver son inspiration… Ce qu'Arthur avait du mal à comprendre, et surtout qui le faisait plus souffrir qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, c'était que Curt semblait toujours éperdument amoureux de Brian. Après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Alors qu'il n'était plus Brian mais Tommy, une personne totalement différente, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement… Alors qu'il n'était même plus beau…

– Et toi, demanda Curt en interrompant Arthur dans sa rêverie, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à Brian Slade ?

– Oh, hum, parce que je suis journaliste, tout simplement, mentit Arthur.

– Allons, allons, râla Curt, tu peux bien me dire ta vraie raison ?

– Un simple article à faire, pour l'anniversaire des dix ans de son faux assassinat.

– Et comment tu en es arrivé à… enfin, à découvrir tout ça ?

Arthur en était encore à se demander quoi répondre quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Curt redressa immédiatement la tête et jeta un regard ennuyé aux arrivants. Arthur se retourna pour voir s'approcher deux types en costumes sombres, l'air sympathique des agents du gouvernement en mission.

Avant même qu'ils ne soient arrivés à leur table, Curt se leva.

– Ah, voilà mes gardes du corps, dit-il à Arthur en guise d'adieux.

Il laissa de quoi payer son verre sur la table et alla à la rencontre des deux hommes qui firent demi-tour, l'encadrèrent et l'escortèrent jusqu'à la sortie.

Arthur resta un moment sans savoir comment réagir, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les portières claquer et le moteur de la voiture de l'_escorte_ de Curt démarrer.

Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Il comprenait les lettres ou coups de fils venus « d'en haut » pour vous interdire de fouiner là où ça risque de déranger, mais là, là, ça dépassait ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Tommy Stone était tellement protégé qu'il avait droit à ce que des agents se déplacent en personne pour venir… pour venir quoi ? Eliminer les gêneurs ?

Une sueur froide descendit le long de son échine et le fit frissonner. Non, ce n'était tout de même pas possible… on n'_élimine_ pas quelqu'un comme ça, surtout quelqu'un de connu…

Quoique. Curt était un ancien héroïnomane largement accroc à la cocaïne aux dernières nouvelles… Ils pourraient tout à fait maquiller ça en overdose…

Oui mais enfin quoi ! On ne _tuait_ pas pour une simple histoire de coucherie datant d'il y a plus de dix années auparavant !

Arthur secoua la tête. Il réfléchissait définitivement trop par moments. Il fallait qu'il se clame et tire les déductions logiques. Après tout, il n'était pas journaliste pour rien…

Donc, s'il reprenait depuis le début et avec enchaînement logique des choses ça donnait approximativement : Lou lui avait donné l'article à écrire, il avait donc commencé à fouiner. _Quelqu'un_ – il ne savait pas encore qui – l'avait remarqué et avait demandé à Lou de le mettre sur autre chose mais pendant ce temps, Arthur avait déjà découvert le pot aux roses. Ce qui avait réellement mis le feu aux poudres, c'était son interview non autorisée à la fin du concert et son article.

Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans la tête de Brian ? Ou de cette vague masse floue qui représentait tous les acteurs proches de Reynolds et de sa campagne ?

L'avocat de Brian lui avait demandé ses sources, probablement qu'ils pensaient que l'un d'entre eux avait parlé…

Tout lui sembla s'illuminer devant ses yeux.

C'était Curt qu'on accusait. Oui mais pourquoi ? Il lui avait refusé l'interview au téléphone…

Arthur eut une révélation soudaine. Qu'il avait été bête ! Lorsqu'il avait eu Curt au téléphone – il avait reconnu sa voix, il ne fallait tout de même pas que le chanteur essaie de lui faire croire que ce n'était pas lui qui avait répondu – il s'était bien rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Curt n'avait pas eu l'air seul. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une secrétaire devait en fait être ces gars qui étaient venus le chercher tout à l'heure et que le chanteur semblait avoir reconnu. Quel idiot il avait fait !

A bien y réfléchir, Mandy aussi était sur ses gardes et n'avait pas voulu trop lui en dire.

L'ancien entourage de Tommy Stone était donc sous plus haute surveillance qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et lui avait débarqué comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles… Et à l'instant… Curt l'avait protégé en allant directement vers ces types, qui du coup ne s'étaient pas du tout intéressés à lui, alors qu'il était au centre de tout ce merdier…

Arthur fut soudainement pris d'une angoisse qu'il ne parvint à calmer qu'au prix d'efforts incommensurables. Il avait mis Curt en danger. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Vite.

Il ne savait pas encore comment faire mais il y réfléchirait en chemin. Aussi vite qu'il put sans pour autant se donner un air suspect, il se leva, paya sa commande et quitta le bar. Une fois dans la rue, il se mit à courir comme un forcené pour rejoindre le métro le plus proche qui le ramènerait vers son bureau et son ordinateur, où il espérait trouver les renseignements qui, à leur tour, le mèneraient à Curt.

* * *

Arthur n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait arpenté les archives pour trouver les moyens dont pouvaient disposer Reynolds – ou qui que ce soit dans son entourage proche qui chercherait à le protéger – et Tommy. Il n'avait presque rien trouvé, surtout pas qui étaient les types qui avaient emmené Curt et où il pourrait bien le trouver. Ni ce qu'ils pouvaient en faire…

Il était fatigué et l'énervement commençait à avoir raison de lui. Rageusement, il referma toutes les liasses d'archives qu'il avait remontées à son bureau, éteignit l'écran de son ordinateur et se leva pour aller se prendre un café. Il sortit un instant du bâtiment pour respirer l'air frais du matin et ses collègues qui arrivaient furent relativement étonnés de le trouver là, à trépigner sur le trottoir, un café à la main, d'autant qu'il était encore en congés, officiellement.

De son côté, Arthur n'avait que faire de ces regards interrogateurs. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de trouver Curt. Et il ne voyait plus où chercher.

A moins que…

La caféine devait sûrement avoir un effet sur ses neurones. Il réalisa soudain que le fil à tirer de la pelote pour la défaire totalement portait un nom, ou plutôt deux : Tommy Stone, anciennement Brian Slade.

Il balança son gobelet dans la première poubelle venue et se rua vers le bouton de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci n'arrivant pas assez vite à son goût – ce qui était relativement normal pour une heure de rentrée de bureaux où il faisait un aller-retour permanent entre les quatorze étages de son immeuble – Arthur prit les escalier et les grimpa quatre à quatre. Il arriva dans son bureau le cœur battant et les joues rouges. Sans perdre un seconde, il se jeta sur son téléphone.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sut ce qu'il voulait : Tommy Stone se produisait le lendemain soir à Atlanta, son avion décollait le soir même. Ne restait plus qu'à Arthur à trouver son hôtel, bien entendu tenu secret pour éviter que la presse et les fans ne l'assiègent…

Le journaliste, grogna, grimaça et se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux. Il était à nouveau devant un mur et il se demanda s'il pourrait le franchir à temps…

Il en était encore à chercher qui, dans ses relations, pourrait lui donner ce genre de renseignement dans les temps lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas.

– Evidemment que je te trouverais ici, que n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt au lieu de bêtement téléphoner chez toi ! tonna la voix de Lou.

Arthur se retourna pour voir que son supérieur se foutait de sa gueule.

– Bonjour Lou, soupira-t-il.

– Bonjour mon garçon. Navré mais je vais devoir te mettre dehors.

Le sang d'Arthur se glaça.

– Tommy Stone a demandé à te recevoir en entretien à son hôtel, voilà l'adresse, reprit Lou en lui tendant un papier, file vite avant d'être en retard !

Arthur se ressaisit immédiatement et s'empara du papier. Dans la seconde suivante, il était dans le couloir.

– Et si c'est pour une interview exclusive, lui lança Lou depuis son bureau, tu as intérêt à me ramener du lourd, petit !

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Brian ? se demandait Arthur tandis que le taxi se faufilait avec aisance dans la circulation New-Yorkaise.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas un peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que lui voulait Stone. Et le connaissant, ce pouvait être à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout avec ce que lui avait dit Curt la veille.

Il ne trouva pas les réponses durant le trajet mais elles s'envolèrent toutes dès qu'il fut devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Luxueux, mais excentré. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans. La suite qu'occupait monsieur Tommy Stone aurait sans doute valu le détour mais il n'était pas là pour ça. L'adrénaline mêlée à l'angoisse de ne jamais retrouver Curt en un seul morceau lui donnait toute l'assurance dont il pouvait avoir besoin dans ce genre de situation, et il allait s'en servir.

– Curt Wild ne m'a pas parlé, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, lança-t-il en guise de bonjour, à peine la porte refermée derrière lui.

Il vit Tommy, assis dans un fauteuil, fermer les yeux un instant. Comme s'il était soudain soulagé d'un poids sur ses épaules.

– Je m'en doutais, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

– Alors vous pouvez dire à… vos gars ou qui que ce soit, de le laisser en dehors de ça, trancha Arthur plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

– Comment ça « mes gars » ? demanda Tommy avec un étonnement qui n'était pas feint.

– Ceux qui sont venus le chercher hier soir au bar… répondit Arthur, méfiant.

– Je n'ai… enfin… je n'ai de mandé à personne de…

Stone avait l'air un peu perdu. Arthur ne céda pas et continua de le fixer sans ciller. Son attitude porta ses fruits puisque Tommy appela Shannon.

– Il paraît que nos… _amis_ seraient allés s'entretenir avec Curt Wild à propos de cette histoire de rumeur… est-ce que tu peux voir ce qu'il en est ? demanda le chanteur avec tout le calme dont il était capable sans pour autant parvenir à cacher le tremblement de ses mains en prononçant le nom de Curt.

Arthur vit très nettement Shannon pâlir, ce que ne sembla pas remarquer son patron. Elle s'absenta et revint quelques minutes plus tard en annonçant que le problème était résolu et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple malentendu. Arthur resta sur la défensive.

– Ils ont simplement expliqué à monsieur Wild qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il essaie de disparaître comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours, pour sa propre sécurité, assura Shannon.

Tommy la remercia et la congédia, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Il invita ensuite Arthur à prendre place en face de lui, dans un fauteuil d'aspect confortable. Celui-ci s'exécuta, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur le reste. Il allait enfin savoir ce que lui voulait Brian, à le faire quérir si tôt dans la matinée…

* * *

La porte arrière de la cour d'un petit immeuble qui ne payait pas de mine, quelque part en banlieue, s'ouvrit. Curt fut poussé dehors et se retrouva, trébuchant, sur le trottoir, sa veste jetée en travers de son visage. Il ne la rattrapa pas et elle s'écrasa à terre.

Ses jambes étaient un peu engourdies. Malgré son peu d'envie de rester en compagnie des agents qui lui avaient servi de nounou toute la nuit, il prit néanmoins quelques secondes pour remettre ses habits correctement puis ramassa sa veste, l'épousseta et l'enfila. Enfin seulement, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, en extirpa un paquet de cigarettes, s'en alluma une et s'en fut, dans une direction qu'il ignorait, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait. Il finirait bien par trouver un taxi ou une station de métro…

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, le silence s'était installé entre les deux hommes, qui se fixaient sans mot dire. Brian semblait un peu absent, comme s'il réfléchissait à autre chose. Il paraissait plus jeune. Arthur bouillait littéralement sur son siège.

– Vous m'avez convoqué ? fini-t-il par dire pour amorcer la conversation.

Le chanteur en face de lui sembla se réveiller brusquement.

– Vous êtes un bon journaliste, entama Tommy. Pour avoir découvert… que… enfin, mon ancienne identité, et ce malgré toutes les protections qui avaient été prises…

– Je ne fais que mon travail, rien de plus, contra modestement Arthur, ne sachant pas trop où l'autre homme voulait en venir.

– Oui, mais si vous avez pu le découvrir alors que rien ne pouvait vous le laisser supposer, vos confrères, maintenant qu'ils tiennent une piste, le feront à leur tour.

Arthur ne répondit rien et se garda bien d'expliquer à Brian pourquoi il avait pu découvrir le pot aux roses et pourquoi il était sûrement le seul à pouvoir le faire…

– Pourquoi faire autant de mystères ? demanda-t-il en profitant que le chanteur n'ait pas continué sur sa lancée.

Tommy se mit à glousser d'un rire nerveux. Arthur ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était une entrée en matière comme une autre.

– C'était ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir reprendre une carrière. Brian Slade n'existe plus à présent et j'aurais aimé qu'il n'existe pas du tout, par moments… Imaginez un peu le public actuel, il est totalement différent de celui que nous avions à l'époque…

– Etait-il nécessaire de renier votre passé ?

– Plus que nécessaire, se moqua presque le chanteur.

Mais il riait jaune.

– Ce que je vais vous dire est confidentiel mais intelligent comme vous l'êtes, vous l'avez sûrement déjà deviné… commença Tommy. Lorsque le Comité de Soutient aux Artistes vient vous voir alors que vous tentez désespérément depuis des années de remonter sur scène et vous dit : « Nous pouvons vous aider et faire de vous une star internationale », vous ne dites pas non.

Arthur hocha la tête. Oui, ça, il l'avait plus ou moins deviné tout seul.

– Je n'avais pas pour ambition de faire de la politique, assura Stone, je pensais même que l'art était une chose tellement merveilleuse qu'elle se suffisait à elle-même.

Le chanteur fixa un moment Arthur puis se pencha vers lui comme pour lui faire une révélation.

– C'est tout faux. L'art n'existe pas. La seule chose qui existe, c'est le business.

– Donc vous avez laissé tomber vos idéaux pour… de l'argent ? demanda le journaliste, de la façon la plus neutre possible.

– Non. J'ai abandonné une utopie. C'est tout.

Arthur pensa un instant que celui que Tommy essayait le plus de convaincre, c'était lui-même, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question et se promit de le faire plus tard, lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion.

– En parlant d'utopie, réussit-il tout de même à rebondir, vous pensiez réellement que personne ne découvrirait votre passé, tôt ou tard ?

– Je dois avouer que je l'espérais. Je ne pensais pas que quiconque puisse réellement faire le lien ou simplement s'y intéresser… Mais le plus tard possible m'aurait arrangé, grinça le chanteur.

– Vous m'en voulez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Arthur pour percer l'abcès.

– Pas spécialement. Pas de chance, c'est tout. Comment avez-vous fait ?

– Mon boss voulait que je découvre ce qu'était devenu Brian Slade de nos jours. J'ai enquêté, tenta d'éluder Arthur.

– Mmh… C'était il y a si longtemps… Vous devez bien connaître cette époque-là, pour avoir fait une analyse aussi pointue. Comment ça se fait ?

– Je vivais en Angleterre à cette époque, avoua Arthur.

Tommy sourit. Un rire nerveux agita ses épaules. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il considéra longuement le jeune journaliste en silence.

– Vous êtes donc parfait pour ce que je vais vous demander, murmura-t-il enfin.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez me demander ? interrogea Arthur, voyant que le chanteur n'allait pas continuer sa phrase.

Tommy prit le temps de se réinstaller dans son fauteuil et laissant planer un silence pour ménager son effet.

– Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que, quelle que soit votre réponse par la suite, vous gardiez pour vous tout ce que je vais vous dire. Tout, intégralement, dans le secret le plus absolu. Dans votre intérêt comme dans le mien.

Arthur reste interdit. Qu'est-ce que manigançait Brian ?

– Réfléchissez bien. Ce que je vous demande n'est pas facile, surtout en ce moment avec cette époque, ajouta-t-il avec un vague geste de la main.

– Je garderai le secret, promis Arthur en fixant le chanteur droit dans les yeux. Vous avez ma parole.

Il voulait savoir. Quitte à passer à côté d'un scoop.

– … Bien.

Tommy marqua une pause.

– Je veux que vous écriviez quelque chose pour moi.

La curiosité d'Arthur fut piquée au vif.

– Je veux que vous écriviez ma biographie. Celle de Brian Slade et… la mienne.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ou plutôt, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Trop de questions. Dans tous les sens.

– Vous avez le droit de refuser, reprit Stone en essayant de masquer sa nervosité, mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous fassiez ça pour moi.

– Attendez, attendez… Vous voulez tout révéler ? Mais… ?

– Je n'ai pas le choix.

Tommy croisa les mains pour les faire cesser de trembler, sans grand succès.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit, vos collègues ne sont pas idiots. Maintenant qu'ils ont une piste à laquelle se raccrocher, ils vont creuser et tout découvrir. Je n'ai pas le choix, répéta-t-il, l'information va sortir. Autant que faire se peut, j'aimerais avoir un contrôle sur ce qui va être dit sur moi. Que les gens aient… une explication des choses, telles qu'elles ont été, telles que je les ai vécues et non pas complètement déformées par un scribouillard quelconque d'un torchon à scandales.

Tommy Stone avait presque craché ces derniers mots. Arthur resta pensif un moment, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le chanteur dont les genoux étaient agités de spasmes involontaires. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, Arthur décida de mettre fin à son supplice, même s'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

– Je ne sais pas, commença-t-il, je ne crois pas être en mesure de faire ce que vous me demandez, c'est trop… trop… Enfin, je ne sais pas, vous me demandez ça comme ça, de but en blanc et, franchement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Brian ne lui répondit pas, les mâchoires crispées, il semblait attendre la suite.

– Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser quelques minutes pour réfléchir ?

Le chanteur hocha la tête, visiblement incapable de décrocher le moindre mot. Arthur le remercia et sortit de la pièce soudainement devenue étouffante pour lui.

Une fois dans le couloir, il ne respirait pas mieux. Il lui fallut attendre d'être dehors, dans la fraîche brise de la ville qui, bien que polluée, lui fit un bien fou. Les passants, le bruit de la circulation, retour à la réalité en somme. Avec Brian, il avait l'impression de nager en plein dans la cinquième dimension.

Une biographie. Un bouquin. Il lui demandait d'écrire un bouquin. La première pensée d'Arthur fut de se dire qu'il n'était que journaliste et qu'il ne serait peut-être pas capable d'écrire un ouvrage entier.

Puis il repensa à son manuscrit, de bientôt deux cent pages, qui dormait dans le tiroir de son bureau en attendant d'être terminé.

Il aimait écrire et il se plaisait à croire qu'il n'était pas si mauvais. Peut-être tenait-il l'opportunité, avec un tel travail, de pouvoir percer en tant qu'écrivain ? Ecrire la biographie d'une célébrité, qui par-dessus le marché dévoilait tous ses secrets, ne pouvait être qu'un énorme tremplin pour sa carrière. En lui proposant ça, c'était un véritable cadeau que lui offrait Tommy.

Arthur se laissa aller un moment à ses rêves de célébrité et de réussite puis revint sur terre en se demandant si cet ouvrage ne l'engagerait pas, politiquement et philosophiquement, ou lui donnerait une étiquette dont il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Avant toute choses, il avait besoin de savoir si le chanteur manigançait quelque chose en prévoyant cet ouvrage, comme par exemple se servir de lui pour faire passer des propos tout autres que ceux auxquels on pourrait s'attendre dans une biographie…

A la réflexion, il ne lui semblait pas. Brian avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et cherchait à le récupérer, quitte à être le responsable de sa propre déchéance, comme la fois précédente.

Arthur haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème si l'artiste voulait suicider sa carrière une nouvelle fois. Pour lui, c'était une opportunité qui n'allait pas se présenter deux fois dans toute sa vie. Autant la saisir.

Armé de cette résolution et pour éviter d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis, Arthur entra à nouveau dans l'hôtel et se rendit directement dans la chambre du chanteur. Dans l'ascenseur, de nouvelles questions, d'ordre pratique, apparurent dans son esprit. Il devait mettre tout ça au clair avant de donner sa réponse.

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte, ce fut Shannon qui vint lui ouvrir. Il entra et elle s'éclipsa. Sa présence, ou plutôt son omniprésence, dans la vie de Brian puis de Tommy était presque inquiétante, songea Arthur.

Il trouva la star là où il l'avait laissée, toujours installée dans son fauteuil mais une bouteille et un verre de scotch avaient fait leur apparition sur la table. Tommy lui proposa de prendre un verre, il refusa poliment et s'assit.

– J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, attaqua-t-il.

Le chanteur lui fit signe de s'exprimer puis avala une rasade de whisky.

– Vous l'avez dit pourquoi vous vouliez cette biographie mais vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous vouliez mettre dedans. Quel est le message que vous voulez faire passer ?

– Je n'ai ai aucune idée, avoua le chanteur. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, je voulais simplement donner ma version des faits.

– Très bien mais dans ce cas, il va falloir que… nous discutions. Je ne connais pas tout de votre vie, ironisa Arthur.

– Je suis prêt à tout vous raconter.

– Vous partez ce soir pour Atlanta.

– Hum, je pensais vous emmener avec moi durant le Stone Tour. Il ne reste plus que quelques mois.

– J'ai un emploi.

– Je vous rémunèrerai.

– Je ne veux pas quitter mon boulot.

– Je peux convaincre votre patron de vous donner quelques mois de congés.

– Et comment comptez vous faire ?

– Je cède tous mes droits sur le livre à votre journal à condition qu'ils vous reprennent chez eux à la fin de la tournée.

– Pour quand comptez-vous sortir ce livre ?

Tommy rit doucement.

– Après les élections. Avant serait néfaste à ma santé.

Arthur hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Il considérait la chose. Partir pendant plusieurs mois avec tout le staff de la tournée, vivre la vie de Tommy Stone au quotidien, voyager, écrire… découvrir encore plus de choses sur cette star qu'il avait autrefois tant admirée…

– Alors ? s'enquit le chanteur, nerveux.

Arthur releva les yeux vers lui. Malgré le vieillissement prématuré de ses traits à cause de la drogue, on devinait encore sa jeunesse et le visage de ce chanteur androgyne qui avait bouleversé toute une génération.

Arthur sourit.

– Je vous suis.

Fin

(à suivre au prochain one shot…)


	2. Fade to White Part 1

**Arc** : Lights

**Titre du One Shot** : Fade to white – Partie 1

**Auteur** : Ashkaa

**Fandom** : Velvet Goldmine

**Persos / Couples** : Arthur/Curt 3 avec un peu de Brian en fond sonore. Pour le angst.

**Rating** : R (la version NC-17 non censurée se trouve sur mon LJ, voir adresse dans mon profil)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce beau monde ne m'appartient pas, propriété de Todd Haynes et de la MGM.

**Notes** :

a) Suite de Fade to Black. Fait pour Tipitina sur sa requête obscur_échange : Arthur/Curt, La première fois que Curt tombe sur ce qu'écrit Arthur en secret.

b) Je ne respecte pas exactement la chronologie de la vie de Iggy Pop pour le personnage de Curt, pour la simple et bonne raison que… David Bowie est dédoublé dans le film à cette époque-là, sous les traits de Slade et Fairy. Désolée pour les incohérences.

De même, je gère avec les connaissances de l'époque en matière de transmission du VIH. Ce sont les connaissances du grand public en 1984, du moins, j'espère m'en approcher. Ce que pense Arthur n'est pas forcément vrai. Protégez-vous.

c) Mes respects à Todd Haynes. Et à ses fabuleuses recherches pour écrire son film. (parce que là, je souffre, en recherches).

**Fade To White**

**Partie 1**

Arthur boucla sa valise avec un mélange d'angoisse et de satisfaction. Il jeta un regard alentour pour vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien. Le taxi devait passer le prendre dans un quart d'heure pour le conduire à l'aéroport où il devait retrouver toute la troupe de Tommy Stone. Le chanteur avait su se montrer convaincant, Lou lui avait accordé deux mois et en avait profité pour mettre quelques centaines de tonnes de pression sur ses épaules.

Tommy partait ensuite pour l'Europe et Arthur ne le suivrait pas là-bas. Il était convenu qu'à son retour aux Etats-Unis, ils apporteraient ensemble une dernière vérification au livre avant sa sortie. Arthur pourrait prendre le temps qu'il voudrait mais il s'était laissé cinq à six mois maximum pour l'écrire, en parallèle de son travail, ce qui, pour lui, était un défi en soi. En comptant le temps nécessaire à son édition, il pourrait faire en sorte que le livre paraisse juste après les élections. Parce qu'il avait un besoin viscéral de faire comprendre aux gens qu'ils s'étaient faits manipuler. Quelles que soient les qualités de Reynolds en tant que Président – à dire vrai, il s'en fichait un peu, le politique du Royaume-Uni l'intéressait plus que celle des Etats-Unis – il sentait que c'était nécessaire.

Il déposa sa valise dans le vestibule puis sortit une serviette qui l'accompagnerait dans la cabine. Il y rassembla toutes les notes qu'il avait prises au cours de sa précédente enquête, le plan préliminaire de la biographie qu'il avait eu le temps de préparer, avec tous les points qu'il voulait aborder avec Tommy, ses diverses recherches pour le projet et un calepin neuf. Une fois cela fait, il ferma les volets, verrouilla l'appartement derrière lui et alla attendre le taxi en bas de l'immeuble pour éviter de tourner en rond comme un animal en cage.

* * *

  
La journée avait été éprouvante, autant pour Arthur que pour le reste de l'équipe, Tommy et Shannon en tête. Le vol avait été long, la masse de fans qui avait accueilli la star à l'aéroport leur avait fait prendre du retard et aucun d'eux n'avait eu le temps de se reposer avant le concert. Tommy avait prévenu Arthur qu'il ne s'entretiendrait pas avec lui après le show. Heureusement, ils avaient pu se mettre un peu au point sur le contenu du livre dans l'avion et le journaliste ne partait pas sans bases, même s'il avait plus envie de se reposer que d'assister au concert.

Une fois qu'il se fut extirpé de la salle par la porte de derrière, après que Tommy soit partit, Arthur put enfin respirer un peu. Il fallait qu'il mette tout ce qu'il avait en tête sur papier mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Il était logé dans l'hôtel où résidait également Tommy et tout son personnel, à un étage réservé rien que pour eux, mais la perspective de se mettre à travailler alors qu'un lit confortable l'attendait à côté ne l'enchantait pas. Il était persuadé qu'au lieu d'écrire, il s'allongerait et roupillerait illico. De plus, l'environnement luxueux ne cadrait pas du tout à l'ambiance qu'il voulait donner à son livre. C'est ainsi qu'il partit en quête du bar le plus proche.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Qu'il ne l'avait pas un peu espéré. Mais, lorsqu'en scrutant la salle, son regard accrocha une chevelure blonde, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine.

Après s'être ressaisit, il s'approcha.

– Salut, fit-il en s'installant. Encore là ?

Curt releva les yeux, surpris. En reconnaissant Arthur, il hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

– Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Longue histoire, qu'est-ce que tu bois ? détourna Arthur.

– Bière.

Le journaliste se retourna vers le comptoir et en commanda deux.

– Toujours en train d'écrire pour ton prochain album ? demanda-t-il en désignant le calepin de Curt, recouvert de petit dessins et de ratures.

– On essaie. Plus ou moins.

Les bières arrivèrent et un silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils savouraient la fraîcheur et l'amertume de leur boisson. Arthur avait envie de le questionner sur sa présence à Atlanta mais il se doutait bien de la réponse… et il se doutait aussi que Curt détournerait le sujet. Il ne lui répondrait pas. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Peut-être aurait-ils d'autres occasions de se revoir, si le chanteur continuait à suivre la tournée comme il avait l'air de le faire. Dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques semaines, il était à mille lieux de se douter qu'il entendrait un jour reparler de lui ou de Brian Slade…

– Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, sinon je t'aurais ramené ce bijou que tu as « oublié » dans ma bouteille la dernière fois…

– Un bijou ? Quel bijou ? Je suis du genre à porter des bijoux, moi ? se moqua Curt avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa bière.

Arthur se contenta de lui sourire pour toute réponse.

– Nah, il était temps pour moi de passer le flambeau à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est un porte-bonheur tu sais ? Mais un porte bonheur dangereux. Il faut s'en méfier.

– J'ai bien fait de le laisser à New York alors ?

– Sans doute.

– Pourquoi est-il dangereux ?

Curt ricana.

– J'oubliais que c'était ton métier de poser des questions, plaisanta-t-il.

Arthur hocha la tête. La conversation avait l'air plutôt bien partie. Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de passer un peu de temps avec Curt.

– Tu vois, reprit le chanteur sur le ton de celui qui commence une longue explication, il peut t'apporter le succès. Faire décoller ta carrière, faire de toi une star… Si tu as les couilles pour ça.

Curt marqua une pause qu'il consacra à sa boisson.

– Mais tu vois, ce porte-bonheur est maudit. Ce qui est un comble, je te l'accorde. Mais regarde Oscar Wilde. Un grand homme, qui a fait de grandes choses, mais pas un modèle de bonheur et d'épanouissement personnel. C'est le revers de la médaille.

Curt marqua une pause.

– Mh, il faudra que tu te débarrasses de ce truc avant d'en subir les conséquences.

– Merci de me prévenir.

– Si je ne t'avais pas recroisé, il aurait fallu que je te retrouve, d'ici quelques années, pour te le dire avant…

– Avant quoi ?

– Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Arthur resta songeur un moment tandis que Curt se désaltérait de nouveau.

– Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

– Comment je l'ai découvert, tu veux dire ?

– Oui, c'est tout de même pas banal comme histoire…

Arthur avait du mal à croire à ce genre d'histoires mais ne voulait pas le vexer.

– C'est bien simple. L' « ami » qui m'a donné ce pendentif était en train de sombrer. Il était trop tard pour lui. Il l'avait volé à une autre de mes connaissances, des années auparavant. Un homme qui, à son époque, était une star, un leader.

Arthur lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– Jack Fairy, précisa Curt en finissant d'avaler une gorgée de bière. Quand il n'a plus eu le bijou, lui aussi a sombré. Des années plus tard, ils ont refait surface, mais grâce à leur talent, cette fois.

– Tu l'as eu aussi.

– Et regarde où j'en suis… Qui se souvient encore de Curt Wild ?

– Pourquoi ne pas t'en être débarrassé avant ?

– Parce que je n'ai découvert ça que trop tard. Je me suis renseigné sur Oscar Wilde. J'ai comparé et j'en ai tiré les conclusions. Cette pierre – qui n'est même pas une vraie émeraude – est une bénédiction et une malédiction en même temps.

– Pourquoi me l'avoir donné dans ce cas ?

– Parce que tu sauras en faire bon usage.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? se moqua Arthur.

Curt secoua la tête, se pencha en avant et le pointa du doigt.

– Tes yeux.

Pour le coup, le journaliste ne sut pas quoi répondre. Curt avait une façon de le fixer qui le faisait se sentir nu soudainement. Il était très mal à l'aise mais le chanteur ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Pour masquer son trouble, il ricana et prit une gorgée de bière. Elle avait tiédie et il grimaça.

– Je n'ai pourtant pas une très bonne vue, dénigra-t-il pour se donner contenance.

Curt se rejeta en arrière contre son dossier avec un sourire qu'Arthur était tenté de qualifier de victorieux.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable durant lequel Arthur se surprit à observer intensément le sourire de Curt, le barman vint les interrompre.

– Monsieur Wild ?

– Oui, répondit l'intéressé en sortant lui aussi de sa rêverie.

– Téléphone pour vous monsieur.

Curt s'excusa auprès d'Arthur d'un regard puis se leva et pris le combiné posé sur le bar.

– Allô ?

Arthur retourna à sa bière. De là où il était, il entendait parfaitement la conversation mais, même s'il mourrait d'envie de savoir qui était au bout du fil, par décence, il n'en montra rien.

– Ça va… Je t'ai dit que je prenais des congés…

Rien qu'à sa voix, Arthur pouvait dire que Curt était nerveux. Très nerveux. Comme un gosse pris en faute. La voix au téléphone se fit plus forte, il soupira.

– Atlanta.

Arthur posa son verre, doucement, pour que le bruit ne parasite pas ce qu'il entendait.

– Non, écoute, je… Jack…

Le journaliste réprima un frisson dont il ignorait la raison. Jack Fairy. Il tendit l'oreille.

– Non, je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas te dire quand. Mais je le ferai. Il n'y a pas d'urgence ?

– … _me manque_. réussit à entendre Arthur.

Curt soupira.

– A moi aussi. Je te rappellerai.

Le chanteur mit rapidement un terme à la conversation et Arthur se ressaisit en entendant le bruit du combiné sur son socle.

– Un problème ? demanda-t-il entre deux gorgées de bière lorsque que Curt se rassit.

– Non.

Le chanteur soupira et plongea le nez dans son verre. Ce coup-ci le silence n'avait rien d'agréable mais Arthur ne se sentait pas de le rompre. Curt semblait réfléchir et il n'avait pas envie de l'importuner.

– Je dois te laisser, fit brusquement Curt en posant son verre sur la table. Il sortit quelques billets de sa poche et les posa à côté.

Arthur était surpris mais retint ses questions. Pourquoi, pourquoi si soudainement, où allait-il ? Où logeait-il ? Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

– C'est pas contre toi mais il faut que j'y aille, reprit Curt comme pour s'excuser, avec une petite mimique.

– A une prochaine fois alors, répondit Arthur en masquant sa déception.

– Ouais, à une prochaine fois, fit Curt avec un petit sourire avant de disparaître.

Au moins l'avait-il revu sourire une fois, songea Arthur.

Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, pas tout de suite. Initialement, il était venu travailler. Beaucoup trop de questions lui trottaient dans la tête pour qu'il parvienne à s'y mettre sérieusement. Voilà que Jack Fairy faisait son entrée dans l'équation. Quel était son rôle dans l'histoire ? A part celui du manager de Curt ? Il y avait forcément autre chose, surtout pour que le chanteur s'éclipse aussi rapidement après son coup de fil. Etait-il ici, à Atlanta ? Que voulait-il à Curt ? Comment avait-il son numéro ici alors qu'il n'était que de passage ?

Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête et tout s'emberlificotait gentiment. Bientôt, ce ne serait plus qu'un sac de nœuds qu'il serait incapable de démêler. Il lui fallait mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

Arthur se retourna, interpella le barman, commanda une autre bière, bien fraîche, et sortit calepin et crayon en l'attendant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, il but quelques gorgées avec délice, se força à faire de la place dans son esprit et se mit à réfléchir.

Tout d'abord, Curt suivait la tournée et apparemment, jusqu'au bout. Il avait dit à Fairy qu'il prenait des congés et il n'avait pas eu l'air de parler d'une semaine ou deux. Il n'avait pas non plus eu l'air de parler d'années entières, sans doute n'irait-il pas jusqu'en Europe en suivant le Tommy Stone tour.

Ensuite, pourquoi Jack ? Il était son manageur, certes, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il semblait le suivre avec une telle insistance. Selon les souvenirs d'Arthur et les données qu'il avait pu collecter sur lui récemment, Jack était tout de même quelqu'un de relativement dérangé. Il ne se serait pas attendu à moins de la part de l'initiateur du Glam Rock.

De ce qu'il savait, Jack avait retrouvé Curt en Allemagne et l'avait pris sous son aile. Ils avaient produit un album ensemble sept ans auparavant et c'était d'ailleurs une des chansons de cet album qu'avait interprété Curt au concert de mort du glam rock. Ils avaient quelques autres albums en commun mais Curt semblait être reparti pour écrire un album solo. Il ne comprenait donc pas. Tant que Curt n'aurait pas les paroles et une bonne partie de l'enregistrement, Fairy ne relancerait pas les médias sur l'affaire. Or, Curt semblait loin d'être prêt à enregistrer. Pourquoi donc ce harcèlement ?

La seule raison valable que put trouver Arthur était qu'il y avait quelque chose de personnel entre eux. Quant on connaissait les préférences sexuelles de Jack ainsi que la facilité de Curt à passer d'un bord à l'autre, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Quand bien même Jack Fairy n'était plus aussi attirant qu'il avait pu l'être à ses débuts, il avait l'argent et le pouvoir.

Arthur grimaça. Il imaginait mal Curt Wild coucher pour s'attirer les bonnes faveurs de quelqu'un. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été question de ça. Peut-être cela avait simplement commencé par une histoire de coucherie entre eux, comme c'est souvent le cas, et que lorsque Curt avait voulu repartir sur les traces de Brian – parce qu'il n'y avait toujours que Brian dans l'esprit de Curt, Arthur en avait conscience – Fairy lui avait rappelé que c'était lui qui tenait les rênes de son succès en main. Jack était tout à fait capable de ça. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais connu personnellement, Arthur avait sa petite opinion sur son caractère jaloux, possessif et surtout malsain. C'était aussi son métier après tout, de décrypter le caractère des gens d'après leurs actions ou leurs apparitions publiques. Et lors de ses précédentes recherches sur Brian Slade, le nom de Jack Fairy était revenu suffisamment de fois pour qu'il sache que ce type était un névrosé. Encore plus maintenant qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, par hasard, en se rendant au dernier concert de Maxwell Daemon – pour lui, il n'y avait plus d'autres concerts, le chanteur était mort réellement sur scène ce jour-là, ou tout du moins sa carrière.

Il imaginait donc assez bien une relation complètement malsaine, Fairy et Wild, duo déjanté aux styles opposés… Ce qui expliquait le comportement de Curt. Là aussi, Arthur se doutait bien que se faire traiter en « animal domestique » devait être loin de lui plaire… Il ne s'appelait pas Curt Wild pour rien, après tout.

Il haussa les épaules et reprit une gorgée de bière. Il n'en saurait probablement pas plus ce soir et de toute manière, il ne prendrait pas ces hypothèses pour autre chose que ce qu'elles étaient avant d'avoir eu confirmation. En attendant, il prit son calepin, le retourna et les écrivit sur la dernière page.

Puis il s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, s'arma de son crayon et attaqua la première page de son carnet en notant la date ainsi que tout ce à quoi il avait pensé durant le concert.

Il ne quitta le bar que deux bonnes heures plus tard, complètement vidé. Il avait hâte de retourner à l'hôtel, de prendre une bonne douche brûlante et de s'allonger sur son lit.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de faire quelques pas en savourant la fraîcheur extérieure qu'il aperçut la silhouette de Curt sur le trottoir d'en face. Malgré l'obscurité, il le reconnut sans même se poser la question, à cette démarche particulière qu'il avait. Le chanteur, lui, ne l'avait visiblement pas vu. Il marchait vite, le nez baissé sur ses chaussures, visiblement pas calmé de son entretien téléphonique.

Arthur se retint de l'appeler mais le suivit du regard. Il le vit fouiller dans sa poche, en sortir une clef munie d'un gros disque de plastique, caractéristique d'une clef d'hôtel, puis re-rentrer dans le bar. Arthur leva les yeux et vit le panneau auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention en entrant la première fois : l'établissement faisait aussi hôtel.

Arthur sourit, empli d'une satisfaction aussi soudaine qu'incompréhensible. Il savait maintenant où Curt logeait durant la tournée.

* * *

Des quelques jours qu'ils passèrent à Atlanta, Arthur ne vit pas le temps passer et n'eut pas l'occasion de retourner au bar. De plus, même s'il en avait envie, il s'imaginait déjà l'agacement de Curt s'il se mettait à le coller uniquement pour lui parler de choses dont, visiblement, le chanteur n'avait pas envie.

Il en avait donc profité pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le fonctionnement de toute l'équipe, quels étaient la place et le rôle de chacun. Il avait assisté à la mise en place complète de toute la scène, une fois avec les techniciens, une fois avec l'équipe artistique, une fois avec Tommy.

Il ne lui manquait plus que rencontrer Shannon pour voir comment elle gérait le côté administratif de la chose mais visiblement, elle n'était pas très chaude à l'idée de le laisser fouiner de trop près. Elle avait même eu beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'il accompagne Tommy durant la tournée. Arthur la soupçonnait même de franchement le détester.

Ça pouvait se comprendre. Pour elle, il était l'oiseau de malheur qui avait failli coûter sa (seconde) carrière à Tommy et qui par-dessus le marché charriait derrière lui tout un tas de souvenirs, dont celui persistant de Curt Wild, qu'elle aurait sans doute bien aimé voir disparaître. Mandy ne s'était pas trompée lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que Shannon était éperdument amoureuse de Brian et qu'elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Tellement accrochée à lui que ça en devenait inquiétant.

Cependant, Shannon pouvait bien le détester, Arthur ne s'en formalisait pas. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui, suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas là pour nuire à Brian mais à sa demande.

Ce soir, dès la fin du concert, ils changeaient de ville, elle était donc bien trop occupée de toute façon pour qu'il tente de l'aborder.

Arthur était tout de même frustré et un peu inquiet. Frustré de ne pas avoir réussi, malgré toute l'attention qu'il avait pu y porter, à apercevoir Curt dans la salle de concert depuis trois jours. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il avait dû passer, au moins une fois. Angoissé, ensuite, de ne pas avoir la certitude de le retrouver à leur prochain point de chute. Si Jack parvenait à ses fins et que Curt mettait un terme à son voyage pour le rejoindre, il n'aurait plus le moindre prétexte pour le rencontrer de nouveau.

Pour éviter de se laisser distraire, il décida de partir à la recherche de Brian. Le chanteur lui avait semblé préoccupé ces derniers temps.

Il le trouva dans sa loge, deux maquilleuses à son service. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans le reflet du miroir, il lui sourit. Arthur lui renvoya la politesse mais attendit tout de même que Tommy l'invite à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Il prit place à ses côtés et sortit son calepin par automatisme.

Les maquilleuses en étaient aux dernières retouches et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Arthur réalisa qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu Tommy sans son maquillage. Il se demandait à quoi le chanteur pouvait bien ressembler sans toute sa couche de fond de teint.

– Ça ira, fit Tommy en les arrêtant d'un signe de la main.

Les deux jeunes filles stoppèrent net, rangèrent les affaires qui traînaient et quittèrent la pièce. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le chanteur soupira.

– Ton travail avance bien ? demanda-t-il par pur formalisme.

– Oui, répondit Arthur. J'aurais besoin de vous voir pour discuter de certains détails techniques. Je voudrais faire un parallèle entre vos méthodes de travail actuelles et celles… d'avant.

– Bien… acquiesça le chanteur, le regard vague. Nous allons travailler ensemble un bon moment, tu peux me tutoyer, ajouta-t-il.

Arthur hocha la tête. Il y avait songé mais n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de lui en parler.

– Il y a autre chose que tu voulais aborder maintenant ?

– Oui, mais je pensais attendre notre prochaine destination, tu dois être fatigué.

Tommy balaya ses réserves d'un geste de la main.

– Je risque gros avec cette histoire, autant que tout soit mis au clair en temps et en heures.

– Bien, alors je voulais te parler de tes textes. De tes texte d'aujourd'hui et de ceux d'avant. De leur contenu.

Arthur n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait dit Curt à ce sujet. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Est-ce que Brian ne s'investissait réellement pas autrefois ?

– Hum… sembla réfléchir le chanteur. C'est une bonne idée et en plus, ça tombe plutôt bien. J'allais justement t'en parler…

Arthur le questionna du regard.

– Disons que… je compte justement faire quelques changements. Pas ce soir mais dès la prochaine date.

– Quel genre de changements ?

Tommy se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire mystérieux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire ailleurs qu'en interview, nota Arthur. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il voyait cette petite étincelle dans son regard depuis qu'il avait endossé le costume de Tommy Stone.

– Je te laisse cette surprise pour demain soir. Parlons plutôt de ce qui t'intéresse maintenant.

Arthur réfréna son élan de curiosité et se contenta de lui poser les questions qu'il avait prévues.

* * *

Lorsque le concert commença, il y voyait un peu plus clair. Brian n'avait jamais été un artiste engagé, et il était assez libre de ce qu'il chantait. Bien entendu, Jerry Divine avait engagé un parolier et lui avait confié la lourde tâche de semer le trouble dans les esprits avec des paroles ambiguës, mais Brian avait tout de même écrit certains de ses textes, plus personnels, souvent en collaboration avec Curt lorsqu'il était encore là, plus quelques-uns après son départ, dans lesquels il passait sa douleur de leur séparation. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça, Arthur avait immédiatement su de quels textes il parlait. D'ailleurs, Tommy n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de préciser. Arthur se disait qu'il avait compris, qu'il l'avait percé à jour. Peut-être pas entièrement, mais dans tous les cas, il avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de la vie publique de Brian qu'Arthur ignorait.

Ce que Tommy déplorait actuellement, c'était qu'il n'avait bien entendu plus aucune liberté. Les seules fois où il avait voulu écrire des textes, son parolier les avait tellement transformés qu'il n'avait pu y retrouver les sentiments qu'il y avait mis à l'origine.

Arthur lui avait alors demandé s'il n'avait pas parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un instrument, que la voix du gouvernement en cette période électorale.

Tommy avait ri sans cacher son amertume. Bien entendu qu'il n'était que ça, il n'était plus un artiste à part entière. La seule chose qui importait était qu'il ait du succès auprès du public et qu'il ait un passé qui permettait aux membres du Comité de Soutien aux Artistes d'en faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

A ce moment-là, Arthur lui avait demandé pourquoi lui. Pourquoi pas un artiste jeune et débutant qui n'y connaissait rien ?

Il se doutait de la réponse mais Tommy lui avait confirmé. Parce qu'il était bien plus simple de prendre quelqu'un qui connaissait déjà le milieu, qui avait déjà échoué une fois, qui avait vu à quel point cela pouvait faire mal. Quelqu'un qui savait ce que faire des sacrifices pour sa carrière voulait dire et qui ne se rebellerait pas.

Arthur avait songé que le livre qu'ils préparaient tous les deux étaient en soit une rébellion mais ne lui en avait pas fait part. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne tenait pas à remettre en compte.

Lorsque que Tommy avait dû l'abandonner car il était temps pour lui de monter sur les planches, Arthur s'était dirigé vers l'extérieur. Ce soir-là, il ne chercha pas Curt des yeux. Il préféra rester dehors, sur un banc non loin de la salle, à réfléchir. Il entendait le bruit assourdi du concert, les hurlements étouffés des fans, la voix magnétique de Tommy. L'agitation qui régnait à l'intérieur ne lui faisait pas envie. L'air frais lui permit de remettre ses pensées en place et de noter correctement la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Tommy. Il étoffa un peu, vérifia qu'il ne lui manquait pas d'informations, nota sur une page à part toutes les références qu'il lui faudrait chercher pour les ajouter au moment de la rédaction, puis, lentement, relu le tout et l'inséra dans sa structure en dispatchant d'un côté tout ce qui concernait Brian Slade et de l'autre, Tommy Stone. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit un taxi alors même que le concert battait encore son plein et rentra à l'hôtel. Il devait ranger ses affaires avant leur départ et il avait interdit à quiconque de l'équipe de s'en charger.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Arthur était aux premières loges, dans la régie. Les paroles de Tommy tournaient dans sa tête depuis des heures. Que manigançait-il ? Qu'avait il prévu ?

Arthur n'en pouvait plus d'impatience. Il trépignait depuis la veille au soir.

Sachant que tout allait se passer pendant ce concert, il avait demandé à être en haut, à la régie, avec les techniciens. Il avait aussi réussi à négocier un enregistrement du concert. Bien entendu, Shannon lui avait fait signer des papiers certifiant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le diffuser et que c'était à des fins purement personnelles. Tommy lui avait donné son accord sans sourciller parce qu'il savait bien à quoi allait profiter cet enregistrement. Mais même Shannon n'était pas au courant de la réelle raison de la présence d'Arthur. Pour elle comme pour le reste du staff, il était là pour écrire un livre sur la tournée de Tommy, rien d'autre. Jamais le nom de Brian Slade n'avait été évoqué.

Lorsque la salle fut pleine, la première partie commença. Un groupe d'une certaine renommée s'occupait de chauffer la salle. Ils étaient aussi apolitiques qu'il était humainement possible de l'être. Sans doute une exigence des « parrains » de Tommy. Alors que les fans commençaient montrer des signes d'impatience, Arthur, lui, se rongeait déjà les ongles. Jamais un concert ne lui avait paru aussi long à démarrer.

Enfin, Tommy monta sur scène et enchaîna directement sur la première chanson. Arthur connaissait le planning par cœur. Mais dès que la voix du chanteur résonna dans la salle, il tendit l'oreille pour saisir les différences. Rien durant la première chanson, ni la deuxième et pas plus dans la troisième. Tout se passait parfaitement normalement.

Tout en écoutant attentivement, le journaliste scrutait la salle des yeux. Il espérait apercevoir Curt. N'importe quoi pour lui prouver qu'il était bien là. A chaque fois que son regard apercevait une chevelure blonde, il sursautait presque. Il était extrêmement bien placé. Dire qu'il n'y avait pas encore songé et que jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté des coursives… Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile et poursuivit sa fouille. Au bout de bien dix minutes à fixer chaque tête qu'il pouvait voir, sur les quelques dix mille spectateurs (et surtout spectatrices) présents à ce concert, il entrevit une silhouette adossée à la porte de sortie de secours, une silhouette étrangement calme comparé au reste de la foule. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé. Ses cheveux attachés en catogan, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, Curt devait mourir de chaud sous son blouson de cuir qu'il n'avait pas quitté. Arthur sourit, soulagé malgré lui de le retrouver ici. Satisfait, il quitta son poste d'observation et se mit un peu en retrait pour se concentrer pleinement sur les paroles des chansons.

La fin de la première partie approchait. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

Soudain, Tommy fit signe à ses musiciens à la fin d'une chanson. Les accords qui débutèrent alors n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que chantait Tommy d'ordinaire. Arthur se redressa, les sens en alerte. Tommy calma ses fans et s'empara du micro, qu'il détacha de son pied. Le cœur d'Arthur s'emballa.

– Ce soir, ce soir est un peu exceptionnel, commença-t-il.

Les fans se mirent à hurler et il lui fallu les calmer de nouveau.

– Ici, ce soir, reprit-il, vous aller pouvoir avoir la chance, pour la première fois, nous allons vous interpréter une chanson inédite.

Nouveaux hurlements, que cette fois, le chanteur eu du mal à calmer.

– Je voudrais remercier mes musiciens ici présents d'avoir eu la gentillesse de me permettre cette petite improvisation. Cette chanson s'appelle _Fade to Black_, et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer.

Sur ce, il se recula de quelques pas, se tourna vers les musiciens qui jouaient en boucle l'introduction en attendant qu'il ait fini de parler, leur fit signe de monter le son alors que les cris des fans s'éternisaient, puis lança le rythme. Les notes montèrent en intensité et Tommy commença à chanter.

Arthur était comme hypnotisé.

La chanson était triste, mélancolique, douce et tellement amère à la fois… Elle parlait d'un amour impossible, d'un amour perdu, de douleur… Tommy parlait de lui, ou plutôt de Brian et de Curt. Evidemment les paroles n'étaient pas aussi explicites et à moins de savoir qui était Tommy et que non, malgré ses paroles, il ne parlait pas d'une femme, il était impossible de deviner quoi que ce soit. Toute la chanson avait également un double sens qu'Arthur percevait vaguement mais qu'il se promit d'analyser plus tard avec la bande qu'il allait avoir. Elle évoquait, sous couvert d'une relation à la « Roméo et Juliette », la situation des homosexuels aux Etats-Unis. La chasse qui leur était faite, les persécutions dont ils étaient victimes, la peur qu'ils inspiraient, la peur qu'eux-mêmes avaient de cette maladie inconnue qui les menaçait…

Arthur n'en revenait pas. Il en oublia presque de respirer, comme si le simple bruit de son propre souffle pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre pleinement les paroles de Tommy.

Lorsque la chanson s'acheva sur une note d'une tristesse à fendre l'âme et que le silence revint dans la salle, les fans se mirent à nouveau à hurler. A hurler leur amour pour Tommy. Elles étaient en larmes mais ravies. Elles mourraient toutes d'envie d'être celle qui mettrait du baume au cœur de cette âme tourmentée.

Arthur se sentit gagné par une excitation irrépressible. C'était fantastique. Tommy avait réussi son coup, malgré les risques qu'il avait pris. Parce que les fans ne l'aimaient que d'avantage. Et qu'il avait pu mettre de lui-même dans une de ses chansons.

C'était une lettre ouverte à Curt.

Soudain, Arthur réalisa.

Curt. Brian avait fait cette chanson à son intention. Elle lui criait de revenir, qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Alors que Tommy enchaînait sur la suite prévue au programme comme si de rien n'était, Arthur se rua à sur la vitre de la régie et scruta la foule. Curt avait disparu. Il aurait été incapable de dire s'il était resté jusqu'à la fin de la chanson ou s'il était parti avant. Maintenant, il mourait d'envie de savoir comment Curt allait prendre le message. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir mais en même temps, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Et s'il décidait de se remettre avec Brian ? Après tout, Curt était là, il le suivait, venait le voir tous les soirs ou presque… lui non plus ne pouvait pas se détacher de ses souvenirs. Probablement aimait-il toujours Brian.

Arthur resta là, le regard vague.

Au fond, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il n'était toujours pas certain que le chanteur l'ait reconnu, en tout cas, il n'en avait pas parlé une seule fois.

Il n'était rien pour Curt, et Curt n'aurait rien dû être pour lui.

Il savait parfaitement que ç'aurait été se mentir que de dire ça mais dans l'absolu, il aurait dû en être ainsi.

Arthur se ressaisit. Il fallait avant tout qu'il reste professionnel. Il devait questionner Tommy sur cette chanson, sur son sens, sur son but, afin de consigner tout cela dans son livre. Mais il savait parfaitement à qui s'adressaient ces paroles et il lui fallait aussi le témoignage de Curt. Autant, s'il n'avait pas eu connaissance de sa présence, il s'en serait passé mais il lui paraissait à présent impensable, en l'ayant à porté de main, de faire sans. Même si Tommy n'était pas au courant de cette interview. Même s'il le découvrirait au moment où il lui montrerait le manuscrit final…

S'il le faisait avant, s'il lui disait que Curt était là et qu'il savait où le trouver, il ne resterait pas extérieur et précipiterait les choses entre eux… En tant que journaliste, il n'avait pas le droit d'influencer la situation…

En réalité, il n'avait surtout pas envie de les voir se remettre ensemble. Et pour une fois que ses envies entraient en parfait accord avec sa conscience professionnelle, il n'allait pas non plus faire la fine bouche !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la fin du concert en rongeant son frein.

Toutefois, il ne put empêcher son cerveau de fonctionner. Il en arriva à la conclusion, assez évidente, que Tommy savait que Curt le suivait. Vu le véritable service de surveillance qui rôdait autour de lui et de toutes ses anciennes connaissances, il était forcément au courant. A moins que Curt ne se soit pas fait repérer, mais cela aurait beaucoup étonné Arthur. Ou alors, depuis sa petite incartade avec les agents de surveillance, Curt était-il relativement tranquille ? Quant bien même il n'avait peut-être plus de chiens de garde accrochés à ses semelles, il aurait été difficile que personne ne le remarque.

Tommy aurait donc fait cela intentionnellement. Il avait ouvert la porte, tendu la perche et attendait que Curt la saisisse. En pleine période électorale, s'afficher avec un rocker aussi peu fréquentable que Curt Wild était un peu, voire complètement, suicidaire.

Arthur en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque le concert se termina, sous une salve d'applaudissements, après quatre rappels et des remerciements à n'en plus finir. Le journaliste récupéra son enregistrement et fila en direction des loges. Il y parvint essoufflé et le visage rouge. Tommy se préparait à faire sa sortie et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

– J'aurais quelques questions à te poser sur ta prestation de ce soir, commença Arthur, surexcité.

– Est-ce qu'on peut remettre ça à demain ?

Tommy n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. De loin, il faisait illusion mais Arthur commençait à bien le connaître…

– Ok, pas de problème, lui répondit-il dans un sourire en reculant d'un pas.

Il ne voulait pas l'oppresser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ça n'avait pas dû être évident pour lui. Quelque part, il aurait aimé le réconforter par une parole amicale mais il n'en fit rien.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, Arthur se rendit compte qu'il commençait à apprécier le chanteur. Il découvrait petit à petit des aspects de sa personnalité – de sa nouvelle personnalité – qui le lui rendait sympathique. Il éprouvait une sorte de… compassion. Quand ce mot s'imposa à son esprit, il frissonna. C'était totalement non professionnel. Il devait rester neutre. Ne pas s'engager émotionnellement.

Il s'étonna de son propre comportement. Les années avaient passées, tout avait changé, lui-même avait changé et pourtant, qu'il s'agisse de Curt ou de Brian, les deux parvenaient à faire remonter à la surface toutes ses passions d'adolescents. Sa fascination pour ces stars qu'ils étaient.  
Arthur secoua la tête pour en chasser ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il avance, il avait un livre à écrire, et puisque Tommy ne voulait pas lui parler ce soir, il allait essayer de tirer les vers du nez de Curt.

* * *

Ce coup-ci, il mit un peu plus de temps à le trouver. Les hôtels restaurants étaient nombreux autour de la salle. Au bout du troisième essai, alors qu'il commençait un peu à perdre espoir, il le reconnut, au travers de la vitre sale d'un petit bar qui donnait sur la rue, un verre de scotch vide à la main.

Arthur entra, commanda deux verres et alla directement s'asseoir en face de Curt. Ce dernier releva la tête, le regard vitreux de celui qui commence à avoir un coup dans le nez.

– Salut, lui lança le chanteur.

– Bonsoir.

Le serveur arriva avec leurs consommations. Lorsqu'il repartit, le silence s'installa. Arthur ne le questionna pas tout de suite, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, comme d'ordinaire. Pourtant, les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il observa Curt porter le verre à ses lèvres, puis le liquide glisser lentement dans sa bouche. L'espace d'un instant, il imagina Curt au lit, au lit avec Brian, avec Tommy, avec Jack, le tout mélangé à ses propres souvenirs. Il frissonna. Ses pensées le gênaient.

– Ça devient une habitude de te voir dans les parages, commenta le chanteur, le coupant dans sa rêverie.

– Et ça te déplait ?

– J'ai pas dit ça, se moqua Curt.

– Tant mieux alors. Ça me convient aussi.

Curt hocha la tête et but une gorgée de whisky.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Arthur au bout d'un moment.

Il n'avait pas posé la question par pur formalisme et Curt l'avait bien compris. Il termina sa gorgée et reposa son verre, un sourire factice plaqué sur le visage.

– Toi, tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, je m'inquiète juste pour toi, tu as mauvaise mine.

– J'ai bu. J'ai pas dormi. J'ai mauvaise mine, énuméra Curt.

– Et il y a une raison à ça ?

– Il y a toujours une raison, commença Curt en se détournant légèrement pour regarder ailleurs. Toujours.

Arthur lui laissa la main, espérant qu'il allait continuer.

– Tu sais, tu es un gars bizarre. Tu es toujours là, là quand on ne s'y attend pas, là partout où je suis. C'est flippant, mec.

– Je ne te poursuis pas, si ça peut te rassurer, tenta Arthur.

– Non, mais tu poses toujours des questions et tu ne réponds à aucune.

Curt se retourna vers le journaliste et le fixa autant qu'il le pouvait avec ce qu'il avait bu, probablement sans rien avoir d'autre dans l'estomac.

– Tu ne réponds pas aux miennes non plus, contra Arthur par automatisme avant de réaliser que c'était la dernière des bêtises à faire.

il avait du mal à se contrôler. La simple présence de Curt le déstabilisait complètement.

– Plus que toi, enchaîna le chanteur. Par exemple, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là ?

– Je suis là pour un article.

– La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu écrivais un article sur « une de mes vieilles connaissances ». Qu'en est-il advenu ?

– J'écris maintenant sur quelqu'un dont l'actualité est plus vivace, se moqua Arthur.

Curt le fixa intensément pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

– Tommy Stone, lui accorda Arthur.

Curt sembla s'étouffer et le journaliste s'amusa de sa réaction.

– Tu…

– Je suis là à sa demande.

– Et tu… fit Curt avec les yeux grands ouverts.

– Je fais un article sur sa tournée, mentit Arthur (après tout, c'était la version officielle).

Curt le regarda étrangement pendant un moment, puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise en pointant le journaliste du doigt.

– Toi… oh mec, toi, toi t'es un sacré quelque chose ! rit-il.

Arthur but une gorgée, à moitié pour s'empêcher de rire, à moitié pour se donner du courage. Celui de briser Curt. Il avait l'air tellement bien à rire comme ça qu'il ne se sentait pas le cœur de le ramener à ce qui le préoccupait réellement, à savoir cette fameuse chanson.

– Et toi ? Tu étais là ce soir ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question. Curt le regarda bizarrement, l'air soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.

– Ouais, admit-il à contrecœur.

– Je voulais avoir ton avis sur sa nouvelle chanson.

Curt se raidit.

– Vis-à-vis de ce que tu m'as dit une fois, que « les vrais artistes ne mettraient rien de leur vie dans les choses qu'ils créaient », reprit rapidement Arthur pour que le chanteur ne se braque pas. Est-ce que tu penses toujours ça ?

Curt garda le silence, la mine fermée, faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Arthur paniqua mais tenta de n'en rien laisser paraître. Il était peut-être allé un peu loin, un peu trop rapidement. Il pourrait le perdre. Rien que cette pensée lui donna la nausée. Curt but une gorgée et il en profita.

– En tant qu'artiste toi-même, qu'est-ce que tu penses de… cette politique ?

– Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui demander directement, hein ? Après tout, c'est sur lui que tu écris un article, pas sur moi, cracha presque Curt.

– Je le ferai, répondit calmement Arthur sans paraître froid.

Curt retourna à son verre.

– Mais c'est ton opinion que je voulais, reprit le journaliste d'une voix douce. Parce que j'y accorde de l'importance.

– Et bien je n'ai pas d'opinion. Comment dit-on dans ces cas-là déjà ? Aucune déclaration ?

Arthur se contenta de le fixer, de soutenir son regard sans pour autant se montrer agressif. Lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas de préjugés.

– Ecoute… reprit Curt. Je sais pas. Il fait ce qu'il veut. C'est bien la première fois que ses paroles ont un sens.

– Elles n'en avaient pas avant ? demanda Arthur, ravi de pouvoir faire dévier le sujet.

Curt lui renvoya un regard bovin. Il était trop ivre pour se rendre compte de la manœuvre mais pas de la stupidité de la question.

– Ce gars marche auprès du public parce qu'il a une grosse campagne médiatique, des bons rythmes et des paroles faciles à retenir. Pas parce qu'il a des textes intéressants. Il n'y a… il n'y a pas d'émotion dans ses chansons, tu comprends ?

Curt s'enflammait facilement dès qu'on lui parlait marketing. Il était du genre à préférer le contenu de ses textes au succès auprès du public. Non pas que Curt n'ait pas de public, mais celui-ci était extrêmement restreint et il était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d' « échec commercial », ce qui était assez normal pour un artiste engagé comme lui. De plus, Curt n'avait pas changé d'identité. Quiconque faisait des recherches sur lui pouvait tomber sur ces photos qui avaient fait la une des journaux, ces photos où il embrassait Brian à pleine bouche devant les objectifs, ces photos où il était, malgré son statut de « rocker », vêtu comme un dandy à paillettes et monté sur plateform-boots.

Arthur le laissa lui expliquer la dérive actuelle, la censure, tout ce qui régissait le monde actuel de la musique.

– Tu sais quoi ? Ce milieu, c'est de la merde, vraiment, conclut-il.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours là ?

– Hey, mec ! T'as l'impression que je sais faire autre chose ? Non, je…

Curt ne termina pas sa phrase. Comme toujours, son regard se faisait vague, nostalgique, triste, quand bien même il n'était pas calme, bien au contraire, quelque chose s'agitait toujours chez lui, un tic nerveux. Arthur ne se sentait plus d'humeur à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il laissa passer et le silence revint.

Le chanteur, distrait, commença à tapoter de ses doigts sur la table. Arthur reconnu le rythme. C'était celui de la chanson « inédite » que Tommy avait chanté ce soir. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

Curt remarqua le regard insistant d'Arthur posé sur lui.

– C'est une mélodie que j'avais crée, il y a quelques années… expliqua-t-il à mi-voix.

Puis, il se rejeta en arrière et tapa du plat de la main sur la table comme pour effacer ce qui avait été fait. Il fixa le journaliste un moment, visiblement en train de réfléchir, une agitation nerveuse dans les genoux qui semblait le secouer tout entier. Arthur aurait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras, là, sur l'instant, pour le rassurer, pour le calmer. Pour aller plus loin. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Pas comme ça, pas devant tout le monde, parce qu'il savait que Curt le prendrait mal, parce que Curt n'avait besoin de personne et le revendiquait haut et fort.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment pour rompre le silence.

– Je sais pas. Hum. Je vais aller faire un tour. J'ai envie d'entendre de la bonne musique.

Il porta la main à la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en sortir son portefeuille mais Arthur l'arrêta d'un geste.

– C'est moi qui t'invite.

Curt haussa les épaules.

– Comme tu veux.

Il poussa sa chaise et se leva.

– A la prochaine.

– A la prochaine, répondit Arthur, heureux d'entendre qu'il y aurait effectivement une prochaine fois.

Curt sortit du bar et disparut dans la nuit. Arthur poussa un long soupir, à la fois d'épuisement et de soulagement, et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il était passé tout près du point de rupture. Plus jamais, se promit-il, plus jamais il n'irait aussi loin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il y pensait encore en allant voir Tommy pour l'entretien qu'il lui avait promis. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Le visage tourmenté de Curt l'avait hanté pendant de longues heures. Il ne savait plus exactement à quelle époque, lorsqu'il était jeune, le rocker avait remplacé Brian Slade dans ses fantasmes. Tout ce qu'il savait aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus nier. Plus nier qu'il était blessé de voir l'état dans lequel se mettait le chanteur pour son ancien amant. Plus nier que lorsqu'il le voyait aussi détruit et vulnérable, il avait envie de le réconforter. De lui faire l'amour.

L'ouverture de la porte de l'ascenseur le tira de ses rêveries. Tommy le verrait durant le petit déjeuner, dans sa suite. Arthur avait préparé à l'avance toutes les questions à lui poser pour être sûr de ne rien omettre.

Une heure plus tard, il ressortit de son rendez-vous totalement frustré. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que Tommy ne lui avait apporté aucune explication à ses paroles. Aussi bien sur le contenu que sur ses motivation à chanter ce texte à ce moment précis. La présence de Shannon avait dissuadé Arthur d'insister d'avantage. Tommy l'avait incité à faire sa propre analyse et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Sans doute le chanteur ne se sentait-il pas le courage de tout lui avouer en face et préférait trouver la réponse déjà formulée dans sa biographie prête à être confirmée ou infirmée. Arthur n'avait rien contre mais il aurait tout de même préféré avoir sa curiosité satisfaite immédiatement.

La seconde raison était que Tommy l'avait convié à venir ce soir au concert, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il y aurait une nouvelle surprise. Arthur lui avait demandé à demi-mot s'il savait que Curt avait été dans la salle la veille. A demi-mot toujours, le chanteur lui avait répondu qu'il espérait que son appel avait été entendu. Il y avait tellement de sincérité et de douleur dans ses paroles qu'Arthur n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en souffrir un peu. Objectivement, il devait bien reconnaître que la situation devenait un tantinet compliquée, surtout pour lui. Brian aimait toujours Curt et Arthur devait bien reconnaître que la réciproque était vraie. Brian aimait Curt d'un amour possessif, presque maladif. Quant à Curt, il se faisait du mal volontairement en venant le voir tous les soirs. S'il n'avait pas été aussi impliqué, il en aurait presque rit.

L'autre chose qui le préoccupait était la santé de Tommy.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu le matin même, il n'avait pas l'air en forme malgré tous ses efforts pour faire bonne figure. Ses tics le trahissaient. Tout un ensemble de petits détails parfaitement anodins en apparence. Une difficulté à se focaliser très longtemps, des traits tirés, des cernes mal dissimulés sous du fond de teint, un grincement de dent, un tremblement dans les doigts, des yeux un peu trop rouges et brillants… La conversation avait été totalement décousue au point qu'il avait parfois eu du mal à suivre le raisonnement du chanteur.

Il avait tendu la perche à un moment pour essayer d'en savoir plus mais Tommy ne l'avait pas prise. Soit ce n'était rien que de la fatigue – ce dont Arthur doutait fortement –, soit il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Shannon semblait inquiète elle aussi mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. D'ailleurs elle avait à peine desserré les lèvres durant tout l'entretien malgré les tentatives d'Arthur. Il n'avait pas prévu sa présence aussi ne s'y était-il pas préparé et n'avait pas su, trop préoccupé qu'il était par ses propres soucis, s'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Il s'en voulait énormément pour ce manque de professionnalisme. Il fallait qu'il travaille sérieusement ses relations avec Shannon. Elle était tout aussi importante à son livre que pouvait l'être l'opinion de Brian lui-même. Elle avait été là presque tout le long et surtout, elle était la seule à avoir suivi la transformation de Brian en Tommy.

Il quitta l'hôtel pour aller faire un tour et y réfléchir plus sérieusement.

* * *

Le soir arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu et Arthur gagna la salle au pas de course. Il fut néanmoins là à temps. S'il ne put se faire admettre dans la régie, il obtint néanmoins des techniciens qu'ils lui fassent un double de l'enregistrement du concert.

Lorsque Tommy annonça, encore une fois, la chanson inédite, il lui porta toute son attention. En entendant le rythme de l'intro, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Curt, qui la veille au soir, le tapotait distraitement sur la table, le regard nostalgique.

Les paroles étaient toujours aussi tristes, aussi poignantes et pleines d'un désespoir à peine dissimulé. Cependant, même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se trouver un magnétophone pour les réécouter, il réalisa immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Le dernier couplet était légèrement différent. Tellement plus explicite. _« Reviens »_ disait-il sans honte. Reviens vers moi, je t'aime. Je ne sais pas avec qui tu es et ça me rend fou. Complètement fou.

Frénétiquement, Arthur parcourut la foule du regard dans l'espoir d'y entrevoir Curt. La chanson se termina sans qu'il ait pu le trouver. Il était au bord de l'hystérie mais passait totalement inaperçu au milieu de toutes ces fans en délire. Pourtant, son excitation n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la leur. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir Curt, là, maintenant, et lire sa réaction sur son visage. N'importe quoi. Il en tremblait.

Lorsque, enfin, il reporta son attention sur la scène, il put voir le visage défait de Tommy qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sous une fausse joie, un amour feint pour ses fans qui l'acclamaient sans comprendre le dixième du sens profond de ses paroles. La suite s'enchaîna sans heurt, sur des rouages bien huilés. Arthur se désintéressa complètement de la suite pour se focaliser sur le chanteur. Sur tous les petits signes qui le trahissaient. A la lueur toute relative d'un panneau de sortie de secours, il nota fébrilement dans son calepin tout ce qu'il avait pu voir pour n'en perdre aucune miette dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

* * *

Lorsque le concert prit fin, Tommy s'éclipsa rapidement sans même accorder une interview et Arthur ne chercha pas à le rejoindre. Le chanteur voulait sans doute accuser le choc de sa prestation, seul, sans témoins, dans sa luxueuse chambre d'hôtel. Il monta aussi rapidement que possible à la régie récupérer son enregistrement et s'en alla à son tour, sachant parfaitement où il allait.

Il avait besoin de voir Curt. Pas nécessairement de lui parler mais simplement d'être là pour ne pas le laisser déprimer seul face à son verre, être juste une présence à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bar, il scruta au travers de la vitre avant d'entrer. N'apercevant rien, il poussa la porte. Au moment où il s'approcha du bar pour dire qu'il cherchait un ami, il entrevit la silhouette de Curt au fond de la salle. Le chanteur, cheveux défaits, remettait sa veste. Arthur resta interdit. Les gestes de Curt étaient maladroits, il se cogna à sa chaise et manqua de renverser sa bouteille vide. Ou plutôt, ses bouteilles vides, s'il en jugeait par le nombre de cadavres posés sur la table.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, le chanteur s'enfuyait presque par la porte de derrière.

Son premier réflexe fut de se lancer à sa poursuite mais il se refreina. Non, il n'allait pas lui courir après. Il n'avait plus quinze ans. Quand bien même il avait une irrésistible envie de serrer Curt contre lui, comme si ça pouvait réparer son cœur blessé, il n'allait pas le faire. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps dans sa jeunesse à vagabonder là où se trouvaient Brian et Curt, passé suffisamment de temps à s'en vouloir de ce comportement, il n'allait pas recommencer aujourd'hui. Il avait grandi, il avait mûri et même si la simple présence de Curt affolait son myocarde, il saurait se contenir. Même si ça lui faisait mal de voir Curt dans cet état. Au moins, il n'avait plus de doute quant à sa présence au concert.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Arthur fut réveillé par le tambourinement du service d'étage à sa porte, dans la position exacte dans laquelle il s'était endormi la veille : sur son bureau, en train d'écrire, son crayon toujours bien en place dans sa main. Il se leva en maugréant et alla ouvrir. Ce n'était pas le service d'étage mais Lydie, l'assistante de Shannon, qui venait lui annoncer, le rouge aux joues de le réveiller, qu'il devait se préparer rapidement car leur avion décollait dans deux heures.

Arthur grimaça. Il avait complètement oublié, avec toutes ces histoires, qu'ils changeaient encore de ville. Il remercia la jeune fille, lui promit de se dépêcher et fila sous la douche. Des fois, il se demandait comment faisait toute l'équipe pour tenir un rythme aussi éreintant. D'autant que les techniciens avaient décollé dès la fin du concert, avec tout le matériel et devaient déjà être en train de préparer la nouvelle scène…

Cette fois, les concerts allaient avoir lieu en plein air. Heureusement, le temps allait, semblait-il, se montrer clément. Du coup, leur hôtel était loin, en centre ville, et il n'y avait bien évidemment pas le moindre hôtel proche. Arthur songea un peu amèrement qu'il ne verrait sans doute pas Curt, à moins de tomber dessus au milieu des cent cinquante mille spectateurs prévus chaque soir. Autant laisser tomber tout de suite.

Il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il n'avait pas revu Tommy depuis la veille au soir. Après enquête, _personne_ ne l'avait vu non plus de la journée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à interroger Shannon. Il grimaça à cette simple pensée. Quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait se comporter en véritable dragon, surtout quand il était question de Tommy. C'était de toute manière ce qui permettait à ce petit bout de femme de tenir toute l'équipe.

Arthur partit donc à sa recherche.

Il la trouva au bar de l'hôtel, noyée sous une tonne de paperasse. Tous ses dossiers avaient du mal à tenir sur la petite table et son café flirtait dangereusement avec le bord. Le journaliste s'arrêta à quelques mètres et l'observa pour savoir s'il était opportun de la déranger maintenant. Elle prit sa tasse sans quitter ses dossiers des yeux, avala une gorgée et fronça les sourcils.

Arthur sourit. Il l'avait, son excuse.

D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers le bar. Elle prenait toujours des cafés longs, avec deux sucres.

Lorsqu'il s'assit en face d'elle et lui tendit une tasse, elle le regarda avec surprise.

– Le café chaud, c'est meilleur, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle accepta avec un sourire qu'il lui renvoya.

– Merci.

– De rien. Des soucis ? demanda-t-il en désignant la pile de papiers du menton en avalant une gorgée de son propre café.

– Oh, ça ? Non, rien de bien grave, la prochaine salle est un peu petite et pas tout à fait aux normes de sécurité…

– Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

– Ça ira, merci.

– Si jamais tu as besoin, n'hésite pas, je serai ravi de me rendre utile.

Elle hocha la tête, signe chez elle qu'elle appréciait la proposition à sa juste valeur. Arthur savait tout à fait jouer les gentils garçons quand ça l'arrangeait. Non pas qu'il n'était pas d'une nature profondément généreuse, de toute manière.

– Dis-moi, je n'ai pas vu Tommy aujourd'hui et il n'avait pas l'air très en forme hier ; il va bien ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Shannon releva la tête, en alerte, mais ne rencontra que le regard concerné d'Arthur. Elle soupira.

– Ça va aller.

– Ok, si c'est toi qui le dit alors…

Ce coup-ci, elle avait l'air franchement surprise.

– Tu es celle qui le connaît le mieux, reprit-il, depuis toujours.

Shannon rit doucement. Le rose lui montait aux joues.

– Ça fait un moment que tu es à ses côtés, non ?

– Un peu, oui, admit-elle.

Arthur aurait bien voulu la pousser un peu plus mais ils étaient en public, ils ne pouvaient pas parler librement du passé du chanteur. D'autant que ça risquait d'être relativement difficile car, même si Shannon n'ignorait pas que le journaliste était au courant pour Brian Slade, elle ne savait pas en revanche la réelle raison de sa présence.

– Est-ce que tu pourras m'accorder un peu de temps, un autre jour ? J'aimerais beaucoup connaître ton point de vue.

– C'est-à-dire ?

Il n'y avait pas de méfiance dans sa question, juste de l'étonnement et de la curiosité. Arthur était sur la bonne voie avec elle.

– Tu es la personne la plus proche de Tommy, expliqua-t-il, en plus, tu le connais depuis tellement longtemps… tu dois avoir un vision de lui très différente de la mienne ou de n'importe qui d'autre.

Il nota qu'elle rougissait facilement sous les compliments et s'en amusa. Elle pouvait être si différente selon ses humeurs ou tout simplement lorsqu'elle ne montrait que la professionnelle implacable.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de la semaine prochaine ? Il me semble que le planning est plus léger, non ?

Machinalement, Shannon jeta un œil au programme de la semaine suivante. Effectivement, il y avait moins de concerts et elle aurait plus de temps libre.

– Ok alors, la semaine prochaine.

– Parfait, répondit Arthur dans un sourire. Alors je te laisse travailler maintenant ; je te verrai ce soir ?

– Oui.

– Alors à ce soir.

– A ce soir, fit Shannon en se replongeant dans ses dossiers.

Arthur s'éclipsa, plutôt content de lui et remonta à sa chambre pour écrire. Il avait du pain sur la planche et ne voulait pas prendre un seul instant de retard. Déjà que la rédaction finale allait l'occuper un bon bout de temps, il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à perdre du temps alors qu'il n'en était encore qu'à son brouillon.

* * *

Le soir arriva, ainsi que les deux suivants mais Arthur ne put avoir aucun entretien avec le chanteur. A chaque fois, il était arrivé au dernier moment et était reparti directement avec consigne qu'on ne le dérange pas. De jour en jour, son état semblait se dégrader. Arthur commençait réellement à s'inquiéter pour lui. Depuis une semaine, il avait perdu du poids, ses traits étaient fatigués et il se forçait tellement à sourire et à monter sur scène que même les journaux locaux commençaient à parler de sa fatigue. Si seulement cela avait pu être seulement ça… Mais le journaliste se doutait bien qu'il y avait autre chose et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y réfléchir, là, seul dans sa chambre, au milieu de tous ses papiers sur les différentes recherches qu'il avait faites, à quelques heures du quatrième soir de concert.

Pour ce qui était de la fatigue, déjà, ça allait s'arranger sous peu ; c'était le dernier soir de show ici et le lendemain, c'était jour de repos. Ils avaient également quelques jours de libres dans le courant de la semaine suivante. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'enchaîner ainsi les concerts tous les soirs devait être épuisant. Lui-même ressentait les effets de la fatigue alors qu'il ne faisait rien qu'écrire tout au long de ses journée et faire des recherches sur le Glam Rock et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, de près ou de loin.

Quant au reste, ce qui venait se rajouter au surmenage du chanteur, il aurait donné cher pour le découvrir.

Il pouvait partir du présupposé qu'il était malade. Malade mais pas contagieux par simple contact, sinon il serait resté enfermé dans sa chambre sur ordre de son médecin personnel. Encore une fois, l'imagination d'Arthur s'emballa et il imagina tout de suite le pire. Cancer, hépatite, Sida.

Puis il se ravisa. Tommy lui aurait dit, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne lui aurait pas caché une chose pareille ?

A la réflexion, cela ne lui semblait pas aussi évident qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Le Sida. La nouvelle terreur. La peste gay. Il frissonna malgré lui. Curt avec Brian. Curt avec lui… Ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

La première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler, la première fois que cela avait été rendu public… La mort de Patrick Cowley, d'abord, en 1982. Un compositeur de disco. Son décès avait été suspect, avait attiré les chercheurs, le virus avait été découvert. Oh, ça n'avait pas fait beaucoup de bruit, sur le coup, parce que la découverte était encore toute fraîche et incertaine. C'était un de ses partenaires qui le lui avait appris. Il était médecin. Et il était totalement pétrifié de peur. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il lui avait appris qu'il y avait un test de dépistage et qu'il allait le faire. Il avait proposé à Arthur de lui faire une prise de sang pour le tester aussi. Il était encore étudiant à l'époque et avait accepté sans même se poser la question. Il n'aurait pas supporté de vivre dans le doute. Après de longues semaines d'une insupportable attente, leurs deux tests s'étaient révélés négatifs et ils avaient été soulagés d'un énorme poids. Depuis, Arthur se protégeait toujours. Toujours.

Rien que de penser au risque qu'il avait pris, même s'il se savait sain aujourd'hui, son cœur se serra.

Puis il repensa à Curt. Curt qui, lui aussi, était peut-être atteint.

Il avait en mémoire le second décès officiel dû au Sida dont la presse n'avait que peu parlé également : le chanteur allemand Klaus Nomi. Décédé le 6 août 1983, à New York. Il les listait tous, mécaniquement, apprenait par cœur tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, et l'inquiétude grandissait à chaque fois.

Soudain, Arthur se figea. Il avait vu passer le nom de Klaus Nomi récemment.

Frénétiquement, il jeta sur la pile de papiers qui s'entassait sur son bureau et se mit à compulser tous ses documents. Il extirpa une feuille un peu froissée et la porta à hauteur de ses yeux. Klaus Nomi. C'était un des artistes sous le label de Jack Fairy.

Une sueur froide descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il parcourait les quelques lignes de sa biographie.

Jack avait découvert ce jeune talent peu de temps après s'être installé en Allemagne avec Curt et l'avait pris sous son aile. Il l'avait révélé au public, avait fait de lui une star.

Et Klaus était venu aux Etats-Unis… à peu près en même temps que Curt.

Ok, d'accord, là, il pouvait dire qu'il paniquait pour de bon.

Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à lui. Plusieurs hypothèses dont aucune n'était satisfaisante.

Brian avait l'air malade.

Il avait eu une relation avec Curt.

L'un des deux pouvait tout à fait être infecté. Curt d'autant plus qu'il avait un passé non négligeable d'héroïnomane et qu'il était prouvé que les populations de toxicomanes étaient tout aussi vulnérables au Sida que les gays de par les seringues qu'ils se partageaient. Et le chanteur remplissait ces deux conditions.

Par ailleurs, Klaus avait travaillé avec Jack. Curt couchait avec Jack si ses suppositions étaient justes et il avait _a priori_ fréquenté Klaus.

La boucle se refermait de manière un peu trop alarmante autour de Curt.

Arthur inspira et expira longuement et se força à se calmer. Son imagination s'emballait un peu trop vite. Il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Il savait le Sida traître parce qu'un porteur de la maladie pouvait paraître en pleine forme pendant des années. Malgré tout, il pensait que cela se voyait tout de même un peu, et Curt n'avait pas l'air malade. Déprimé, fatigué, mais pas malade.

Tommy, c'était une autre histoire.

Il prit une décision. Ce soir, il aurait beau tenter de s'éclipser, Arthur trouverait un moyen de le voir. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de le voir se dégrader comme ça sans en savoir la réelle cause.

A cet instant, on frappa à sa porte. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne répondit pas. Après quelques secondes, une clef fut introduite dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Le journaliste ne leva la tête qu'en entendant un « Oh pardon monsieur, je pensais que la chambre était vide » lancé à la hâte par une femme de chambre jeune, visiblement inexpérimentée et totalement confuse. Arthur lui sourit, s'excusa de ne pas avoir répondu et la pria d'entrer.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Tommy monta sur scène avec l'air épuisé mais assura tout de même une prestation correcte. Arthur n'attendit pas la fin du concert pour s'éclipser discrètement, pensant, à juste titre, que personne ne remarquerait son absence, d'autant qu'il n'était pas tenu d'assister à tous les shows.

Deux heures plus tard, Tommy entra dans sa chambre, seul, laissant Shannon sur le pas de la porte. Il verrouilla derrière lui puis s'adossa au battant quelques instants. Il avait vraiment l'air de ne plus tenir debout. Il renifla un grand coup et s'arracha à son support pour aller s'appuyer à la table de la coiffeuse. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il faisait peur à voir. Son maquillage avait coulé sous la chaleur des projecteurs et laissé d'innombrables sillons beiges sur sa peau, sans compter les traînées noires de l'ombre à paupière qui était censée lui donner un regard plus pénétrant. Il resta là un bon moment, sans rien faire d'autre que détailler les traits de son visage. Finalement, il s'assit péniblement et entreprit de se démaquiller. Il lui fallu presque la moitié d'un paquet de coton et autant de lotion pour ôter l'épaisse couche de fard. Ses gestes étaient lents, comme si ses bras lui pesaient autant que du plomb.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se leva, retira difficilement ses vêtements de scène qu'il abandonna sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il n'en ressortit que dix minutes plus tard, en peignoir, ses cheveux dégoulinants dans son cou, tremblant, les yeux hagards. Il se figea en apercevant Arthur assis sur le canapé.

– J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, lança le journaliste d'un ton assuré.

– Comment es-tu entré ? demanda Tommy, sur la défensive.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

– Je sais me débrouiller, répondit-il simplement.

Un rire silencieux agita les épaules du chanteur mais son regard était résigné, comme si tout ça lui paraissait normal. Tant mieux, pensa Arthur, au moins, il ne se ferait pas mettre dehors _manu militari_ par le service de sécurité.

– Et qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda Tommy au bout d'un moment.

Il tremblotait sur ses jambes, comme s'il était prêt à s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre.

– Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

Le chanteur le regarda avec étonnement, il poursuivit :

– Des nouvelles de ta santé en particulier.

Ayant enfin compris le réel but de sa visite, Tommy s'appuya au dossier du fauteuil, pour finalement en faire le tour, fit mine de s'asseoir, hésita, jeta un regard à la coiffeuse, puis un au journaliste, puis de nouveau à la coiffeuse. Ses mains furent agitées d'un tremblement incontrôlable.

– Je… commença-t-il.

Il semblait complètement perdu. Arthur commença à s'inquiéter.

– Non, je… ça va aller, reprit le chanteur en décidant finalement de s'asseoir. Je… t'écoute.

Arthur le considéra longuement avant de répondre. Il tremblait mais ce n'était pas le froid. Ses yeux étaient rouges, vitreux, le blanc était un peu jaunâtre par endroits, les pupilles dilatées, des tics nerveux au coin des paupières. Des convulsions soudaines lui agitaient tantôt les bras, les mains, les jambes. Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses dents grinçaient par moments. Même si sans son brushing et son maquillage, il avait l'air plus jeune, il était dans un état lamentable.

– Ta santé. Je voulais te parler de ta santé. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

Le chanteur éclata d'un rire nerveux qui fit s'entrechoquer ses dents.

Arthur eut un petit sourire désabusé. Il avait été idiot de ne pas comprendre avant mais maintenant, tout semblait s'éclairer sous un autre jour. Il avait suffisamment fréquenté de camés pour reconnaître une crise de manque. Même si Tommy se contrôlait relativement bien, il devait l'avouer.

– Ok, ok, concéda le chanteur en s'étranglant à moitié, on va en parler si tu veux mais avant… avant j'ai besoin de quelque chose, tu vois, parce que là, j'en ai vraiment _vraiment_ besoin…

Abandonnant Arthur, il se releva péniblement du fauteuil où il était assis, se traîna jusqu'à la coiffeuse, arracha une photo sur le mur juste à côté, faisant tomber la petite clef qui était dissimulée derrière. Arthur se contenta de l'observer tandis qu'il se baissait en tenant des propos relativement incompréhensibles pour la ramasser. Puis, le chanteur l'introduisit tant bien que mal dans le microscopique trou d'un tiroir caché et en sortit une petite boite en fer. Il la posa sur la coiffeuse, l'ouvrit, en sortit un sachet de poudre qu'il éventra sur le faux marbre blanc, se saisit d'une petite palette, préleva un peu de poudre et l'inspira avec force. Il eut besoin de s'appuyer de tout son poids sur le meuble pour ne pas s'écrouler tandis que la drogue infiltrait son cerveau et que ses muscles se détendaient soudainement.

Lorsqu'il retourna s'asseoir en face d'Arthur, il semblait déjà mieux, même s'il avait tout de même pris soin de prendre un peu de sa drogue sur un miroir de poche qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il fit signe à Arthur de se servir s'il voulait mais le journaliste refusa silencieusement.

Tommy se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil, se rejetant en arrière.

– Voilà cher ami, vous savez tout de ma santé, plaisanta-t-il.

– Tout ?

– Absolument tout. Cette saloperie finira par me tuer un jour ou l'autre, si Reynolds ne me fait pas coffrer avant, grinça le chanteur.

Arthur dut s'avouer qu'il était complètement soulagé. Il s'était encore fait des films pour rien, même si sa théorie sur le Sida tenait parfaitement la route.

– Reynolds est au courant ? demanda-t-il, son instinct de professionnel reprenant rapidement de dessus.

– Hum. Disons qu'il pense, qu'il pense, ce grand homme, que le fric qu'il a mis dans ma cure a suffi.

– Et visiblement pas ?

– Visiblement pas.

Tommy avait l'air de vouloir se confier, aussi Arthur lui laissa-t-il la main, se contentant de faire passer dans son regard toute la compréhension dont il pouvait être capable – et Arthur était un homme très compréhensif envers beaucoup de choses.

– Aah, soupira le chanteur en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Tu veux un verre ?

– Je veux bien, merci.

Il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

Tommy se leva, se dirigea vers une petite console qui le suivait partout, en extirpa une bouteille de verre sculpté remplie d'un liquide aux reflets mordorés, saisit deux verres, les posa sur la table un peu maladroitement et les servit généreusement avant de se rasseoir.

– Tu vois, ceci est un autre de mes travers, reprit-il en avalant une gorgée. Je suis un homme plein de travers.

– Tu me donnes envie d'en savoir plus, là, plaisanta Arthur pour continuer à détendre l'atmosphère.

– Tant mieux. Tu écris sur moi après tout, tu dois tout savoir. Je veux que tout soit dit. Que tout soit proclamé. Haut et fort. Je veux faire exploser les cerveaux de tout le peuple américain, s'emporta-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, envoyant son Whisky tâcher la moquette.

Il n'y prêta attention que lorsqu'il voulut boire de nouveau et qu'il se rendit compte que son verre était vide. Il se resservit tout naturellement.

– Tu penses que les gens te voient comme trop parfait ?

– Je pense que les gens ne me voient pas. Ils ne me voient pas. Ils ne voient que Tommy Stone. Et Tommy Stone, ce n'est rien qu'une image. Je ne suis pas Tommy Stone.

– Tu es Brian Slade ?

– Non plus. Je suis… Enfin… Je sais pas. Je suis un mélange des deux peut-être ? Non, même pas, je suis encore autre chose…

Son regard se fit triste, douloureux et un tic nerveux s'empara à nouveau de sa main libre. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Arthur, il avait l'air perdu.

– Je voudrais que tu le découvres. Je voudrais que tu écrives, que tu écrives tout ce que je suis. Comme ça moi aussi, je saurai.

Arthur ne sut pas comment réagir face à ce visage désemparé. Il était doué avec les mots, beaucoup moins avec les gens. Il se contenta donc de lui renvoyer un sourire doux et confiant, ce qui sembla suffire au chanteur.

– Dans ce cas-là, il va falloir que tu me parles, non pas de toi, mais de ce qui t'es arrivé, de tout ce que tu as vécu.

Tommy acquiesça. La proposition avait l'air de lui convenir. Malgré tout, il était nerveux. Peut-être pour se rassurer, peut-être aussi par manque, il se pencha en avant et inspira à nouveau une bonne dose de poudre puis se renversa dans son fauteuil, admirant le plafond sans le voir.

Arthur attendit patiemment que le chanteur revienne vers lui, pensant à cet homme encore jeune et pourtant tellement détruit par la vie et au regard qu'il posa sur lui lorsque, sa montée terminée, il se réinstalla correctement.

– Je suis prêt, annonça Tommy au bout d'un moment, comme Arthur ne l'interrogeait toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir en premier ?

– Et si on commençait par là, répondit le journaliste en désignant le petit plateau de drogue posé entre eux. Tu as été en cure. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il se réservait pour plus tard les questions concernant Reynolds, le Comité et les circonstances de la transformation de Brian Slade idole du Glam Rock en Tommy Stone, chanteur populaire à la botte du gouvernement.

– C'est une longue histoire, commença Tommy.

Il lui raconta tant bien que mal son passage en désintoxication. Son manque. Sa douleur. Le contraste entre cette existence terne et enfermée pour lui qui avait toujours eu l'habitude des strass, des paillettes et d'émulsion intellectuelle.

Il lui parla aussi de l'absence, de la solitude, face à des médecins qui le traitaient en objet, en bête curieuse, en détraqué. Personne à qui parler, personne connaissant son identité. Personne pour venir le voir, consigne stricte du centre. L'isolement total pendant des mois, à en devenir fou.

Il s'égarait souvent dans son récit et Arthur était obligé de le recadrer pour ne pas perdre le fil. Il avait du mal à suivre le chanteur. Son esprit sous l'emprise de la drogue vagabondait dans tous les sens, ses associations d'idées étaient parfois scabreuses et il commençait souvent des phrases sans les terminer.

Arthur fut tenté de sortir son calepin pour noter toutes ces informations précieuses que le chanteur lui livrait pêle-mêle mais il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas briser le climat de confiance qui s'était établi entre eux par ce geste trop professionnel. Il allait devoir faire travailler sa mémoire.

Lorsqu'il parlait, qu'il s'emportait, Tommy semblait rajeunir, sa personnalité oscillait, le Brian qu'il avait été revenait de temps à autre à la surface.

– Tu sais, il m'a manqué, lança-t-il au bout d'un moment, à brûle-pourpoint.

Arthur l'interrogea du regard même s'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

– Curt, compléta le chanteur.

Arthur laissa un silence planer. Il savait que le flot de paroles reprendrait de lui-même. Il fallait bien qu'ils abordent ce sujet à un moment ou à un autre de toute manière.

– Il… Il me manque toujours.

Tommy releva vers lui un regard empli de douleur et de solitude. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

– J'aimerais qu'il revienne…

Il soupira.

– Tu sais… ? Oui, tu sais bien, tu as compris.

Arthur hocha la tête. La chanson. Effectivement, il n'avait pas eu besoin de sous-titres.

– Je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps, quand… quand il est parti. Enfin, je l'ai commencée il y a longtemps… Je l'ai finie il y a… je sais pas, quelques mois, pas plus…

– Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Arthur alors que le chanteur repartait dans ses pensées.

– Il était là. J'ai entendu le service de sécurité en parler deux jours avant, ils l'avaient repéré dans un tabac pas loin de la salle où on était ce soir-là, il achetait un billet pour le concert.

Brian tritura nerveusement ses doigts.

– Il fallait que je lui dise.

– Tu n'as pas de moyen de le contacter ?

Le chanteur secoua la tête.

– C'est pour ça. Je ne sais pas où il est. Je ne sais jamais quand il va se montrer.

– Pourtant, la _sécurité_ a l'air de savoir très bien où le trouver.

– Mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas au courant. Ils ne veulent surtout pas que Curt s'approche de moi. Tu sais, pour les petits malins comme toi, qui feraient le rapprochement.

Malgré le ton de plaisanterie, le cœur n'y était pas et Arthur n'était de toute façon pas dupe.

– Et tu ne risques pas d'avoir des ennuis pour cette chanson ?

– Je ne pense pas. Elle était inédite et à part toi, personne n'en a d'enregistrement. Et elle a plu.

Arthur hocha la tête en avalant une gorgée de whisky. Il ne fallait pas trop qu'il en abuse s'il voulait pourvoir écrire ce soir mais il en avait besoin. Parler de Curt avec Brian était… totalement surréaliste, quand on y réfléchissait.

– J'espère qu'il va me répondre… souffla le chanteur.

Puis, à nouveau, son regard erra vers la table et il se pencha pour reprendre un peu de cocaïne. Arthur se contenta ensuite de le regarder partir dans ses délires. Il n'allait plus parler maintenant. D'ailleurs le journaliste se dit qu'il avait une force mentale remarquable parce que, même alors qu'il rêvait de se confier et que la drogue l'y aidait, au final, le chanteur ne lui avait pas dit énormément de choses qu'il n'avait pas déduites de lui-même.

Il faudra qu'il réessaie une autre fois. Il fallait qu'il fasse en sorte que ces entretiens un peu particuliers deviennent une routine pour eux. Ça lui permettrait ainsi de surveiller de plus près le chanteur.

Une heure et demie plus tard, lorsque Arthur regagna sa chambre, il était totalement épuisé, lui aussi. Cependant, il prit une bonne douche, bien froide, et s'installa à son bureau. Il passa la majorité de la nuit à écrire, à noter tout ce que Tommy lui avait dit, pour ne rien oublier. Il nota tous les liens, en déduit de nouvelles questions, répondit lui-même à la plupart et mis les autres de côté. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il décida d'inclure certains morceaux d'interview dans le livre. Parce que les paroles de Brian étaient les paroles de Brian et qu'il préférait ne pas en réinterpréter certaines, à la fois pour rester le plus fidèle possible à la réalité et à la fois parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable, réellement, de mettre en mots l'amour inconditionnel que le chanteur vouait à Curt. Rien que d'y penser lui nouait la gorge.

Lorsqu'il cessa enfin de griffonner son calepin, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, il ne se sentait plus fatigué. Il soupira, pris sa veste, y fourra le carnet et quitta discrètement l'hôtel. Ils ne partaient que vers trois heures de l'après-midi de toute manière et le prochain concert n'avait lieu que le surlendemain.

Pendant qu'il en avait le temps, il allait téléphoner à Lou. Pour ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'il se prenait des vacances tous frais payés. Quand bien même il y aurait eut droit. Lou avait toujours été un soutien pour lui depuis qu'il avait commencé dans ce métier, son mentor, son père d'adoption. Il lui était reconnaissant, même si parfois, ce vieux singe abusait un peu de sa crédulité et de sa naïveté. Ce n'était pas plus mal, dans un sens, parce que cela l'avait forcé à grandir et à devenir malin, lui aussi. La reconnaissance de ce professionnel hors pair était pour lui bien plus importante que celle des critiques et il tenait à l'informer de l'avancée de son manuscrit. Cependant, il était encore trop tôt pour téléphoner au journal, même si Lou était sans doute déjà là. L'édition du matin devait être en train de partir pour la livraison et il imaginait parfaitement son parton, un café à la main, avachi dans son fauteuil, prenant quelques minutes de repos avant d'attaquer sa journée.

En attendant lui aussi de commencer sa journée, il décida d'aller voir le soleil se lever.

* * *

Cette fois, la ville suivante n'était pas loin et un simple voyage en voiture de deux heures leur suffit à atteindre leur destination. Les camions, eux, étaient partis la veille. Une fois ses affaires déposées à l'hôtel, Arthur décida d'aller se promener en ville alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il passa près de la salle et inspecta les environs. A la terrasse d'un café, il trouva Curt, à moitié endormi sur sa chaise, son carnet ouvert devant lui, un cadavre de bouteille de bière à côté. Le soulagement fut énorme. Il avait douté un instant qu'il se remontre un jour. Arthur se planta devant lui et attendit que le chanteur sente sa présence et ouvre les yeux. Lorsqu'il le vit, il grogna.

– Encore toi ?

– Je te dérange ?

Curt lui fit signe de s'asseoir pour toute réponse.

– Fatigué ?

Le chanteur hocha la tête. Arthur appela le serveur d'un geste.

– Deux cafés s'il vous plaît.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses étaient posées sur la table.

– Je ne pensais pas te voir avant demain.

– J'aime voyager de nuit.

Curt se redressa et saisit la tasse. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Arthur mourrait d'envie de le questionner sur une éventuelle contamination par le virus du Sida. Ce n'était pas parce que Tommy était « simplement » un drogué en manque que la question avait quitté son esprit. L'inquiétude était toujours là, elle aussi. Etait-ce seulement le moral de Curt qui n'allait pas ou bien pouvait-il y avoir autre chose ? Il avait besoin de lui en parler…

– Toujours sur ton album ?

Curt hocha la tête.

– Tu arrives à avancer ?

– Un peu.

– Ton inspiration est revenue ?

Le chanteur se raidit. Ils savaient tous les deux que la pente était dangereuse et que la question n'était pas innocente.

– Ma muse est capricieuse… se contenta de murmurer le blond.

– Elle te fait du mal ?

Passer le discours à un niveau métaphorique lui permettrait peut-être d'accéder à ce que pensait et ressentait réellement Curt. Parler de Brian ainsi lui serait peut-être plus facile.

Curt ricana.

– Je ne suis pas le genre à écrire des chansons sur le bonheur des gens et la joie de vivre dans ce magnifique pays.

– Est-ce que tu vas revenir vers elle si elle te fait souffrir ?

Ce coup-ci, le chanteur fronça les sourcils et le considéra un long moment avant de répondre.

– Je ne sais pas.

Arthur hocha la tête comme si le sujet était clos pour lui. Il laissait Curt libre de continuer mais lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne le harcèlerait pas de questions.

Il ne sut pas si oui ou non il continuerait. A cet instant, le serveur s'approcha pour signaler qu'il y avait un appel téléphonique pour monsieur Wild. « Fairy », songea Arthur. Curt se leva pour aller répondre à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Arthur céda à la tentation et retourna vers lui le calepin que le chanteur avait laissé sur la table.

Entre les ratures diverses et autres gribouillis, une écriture petite, tranchante, irrégulière, dessinait des mots. Des quelques paroles qu'il parvint à déchiffrer, une seule chose ressortait : Curt était au bout du rouleau. La mort, très présente, sous des métaphores adroites, de la peur, dissimulée sous un masque, de la douleur, presque à chaque vers. Il pouvait ressentir la puissance de ces mots, crachés, vomis, hurlés par Curt de sa voix brisée, éraillée. Il frissonna. De tous les souvenirs qu'il avait, de toutes les chansons qu'il avait entendues de Curt, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, jamais il n'avait été aussi loin dans ses propos. Il ressortait un tel masochisme, une volonté de se blesser encore et encore, une telle envie de mourir qu'il songea un instant que jamais les autorités de censure n'accepteraient la sortie d'une telle chanson aux Etats-Unis.

Lorsque Curt revint, l'air contrarié, il eut un élan pour lui dire « viens, on s'en va, on part, loin, il faut que tu oublies tout ça, il faut que tu tires un trait sur le passé, tu as aussi le droit au bonheur, merde ! » mais il se retint. D'une part, le blond n'était pas prêt à abandonner comme ça, il continuerait de s'engouffrer dans cette spirale descendante, peut-être indéfiniment, comme s'il n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre, comme si rien d'autre n'existait en dehors de la douleur. D'autre part, il était loin d'être sûr d'en trouver le courage. Et il lui en faudrait, pour lutter contre la volonté d'un Curt qui avait toujours revendiqué n'avoir besoin de personne et qui faisait toujours mine d'aller bien.

C'était ça, l'image de Curt. Celle qu'il maintenait autour de lui. Il n'avait que faire de la mauvaise image que projetait autour de lui son usage de la drogue, ses prestations sur scène, ses textes, son attitude _borderline_ en général. La seule qui comptait pour lui était de faire croire aux autres qu'il allait bien.

Il s'assit avec un faux sourire.

– Des nouvelles de ton producteur ? demanda Arthur.

– Oui. Il s'inquiète de l'avancée de mon album, plaisanta-t-il.

– Ça fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ?

– Quelques mois, répondit le chanteur en se demandant là où Arthur voulait en venir.

– Avec tout le temps que vous avez passé à travailler ensemble en Allemagne, peut-être aussi que tu lui manques, toi aussi ?

Ayant compris le but de la manœuvre, Curt ricana.

– Jack aime bien tout contrôler autour de lui. Il aime manipuler les gens, les avoir proches pour que son influence soit plus forte.

– Et toi ? Tu es sous son « influence » ?

Curt eut un petit sourire en coin.

– Il ne pourra jamais me contrôler.

– Alors pourquoi essaie-t-il avec autant d'insistance ?

– Il veut que je revienne, parce qu'il aime bien que je « m'occupe de lui », lâcha Curt d'un ton acerbe en se penchant vers Arthur, comme s'il lui faisait une confidence, avant de se rejeter en arrière contre son dossier.

– D'un autre côté, est-ce que tu peux te permettre de risquer de le contrarier ? Pour ta carrière ?

– Je m'en fiche. Je ne lui suis pas redevable. Il avait besoin de moi. C'est lui qui est venu me trouver. Il m'a dit de le rejoindre en Allemagne parce qu'il ne supportait plus la pression des médias aux Etats-Unis.

Ils restèrent là un moment, à discuter de l'Allemagne. Arthur ne tenta plus d'asticoter Curt au sujet de Brian, Curt fit magnifiquement illusion sur son moral auprès de quiconque les aurait vu. Evidemment, ça ne prit pas une seule seconde sur Arthur. Le journaliste espérait tout de même que parler d'autre chose lui permettrait de se reposer un peu, mentalement.

Son cœur se glaça lorsque Curt admit avoir connu les autres artistes sous le label de Jack Fairy, avoir travaillé avec eux pendant un moment, sur un album de Jack où ils avaient tous fait des apparitions en tant que guests. Cependant, il ne lui parla pas du Sida. Il était encore trop tôt pour pouvoir lui poser la question directement. Il remarqua par contre que Curt lui parlait plus volontiers, et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui tirer les vers du nez, tant qu'il restait éloigné des sujets qui le touchaient vraiment.

Ils ne se séparèrent que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Jack rappela.

Arthur rentra vers son hôtel, à la fois content et inquiet.

Content d'avoir pu discuter un peu avec Curt sans que cela porte sur Brian ou Jack, simplement parler de concerts, de musique, d'artistes contemporains, de tout et de rien…

Inquiet de n'avoir justement pu parler que de ça et que pas une seule fois le chanteur n'ait admit qu'il se sentait mal.

Sur le chemin du retour, Arthur essaya de retracer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il avait besoin de savoir où en était réellement Curt. Tout d'abord, il lui avait semblé que le chanteur revenait vers son ancien compagnon pour plusieurs raisons, notamment parce qu'il éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Maintenant, il pouvait ajouter à cela qu'il fuyait Jack. L'un et l'autre avaient été des pionniers du Glam Rock. Peut-être Curt avait-il eu l'impression avec Jack de recommencer la même chose qu'avec Brian. Et il avait cherché quelque chose, quelqu'un, à qui se raccrocher. En toute logique, il était retourné vers Brian, ce nouveau Tommy qui prospérait dans un genre musical totalement différent.

Arthur resta songeur un moment. Curt cherchait-il réellement un appui ? De toutes les fois où il l'avait vu, il avait été seul. Avait-il des connaissances, des amis autour de lui ou était-il réellement seul ? Si tel était le cas, il comprenait mieux pourquoi le chanteur acceptait de lui parler. L'être humain, aussi indépendant soit-il, n'était pas fait pour vivre seul. Lui où un autre, cela revenait probablement au même pour Curt.

Arthur ne put nier que cette pensée lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se fasse une raison. Ce n'était pas parce que lui était attaché à Curt, depuis les années qu'il le voyait évoluer dans une sphère inaccessible, que la réciproque était vraie.

Arthur décida que lui aussi, il avait le droit de se montrer totalement masochiste. Il allait tenter d'aider Curt autant que possible (même s'il ne savait pas encore comment, car il n'était pas persuadé que retourner soit avec Jack, soit avec Tommy, fussent de bonnes solutions), sans s'impliquer, sans rien en attendre en retour.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, en quittant sa chambre pour aller se promener quelques heures avant le début du concert, Arthur entendit de violents éclats de voix en provenance de la suite de Tommy. Laissant sa curiosité aux commandes, il ralentit le pas. Pour descendre, il devait de toute manière passer devant.

Avant qu'il n'y parvienne, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Shannon jaillit de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne prêta pas attention à Arthur, claqua la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, qu'elle appela nerveusement. Arthur lui laissa un peu d'avance, il ne voulait pas la faire se sentir honteuse de s'être faite surprendre dans un tel état, elle qui travaillait son image de froideur.

Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans la cabine par contre, il se pressa et se glissa entre les portes juste avant qu'elles ne se referment. Il laissa planer le silence de quelques secondes avant de demander à Shannon, sans la regarder :

– Ça va aller ?

Un reniflement lui répondit, puis une petite voix :

– Oui.

La jeune femme sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya le coin des yeux.

– Je t'accompagne ce soir.

Elle parut surprise.

– Je vais te seconder, comme ça tu pourras te reposer.

– Non, mais… contra-t-elle.

Arthur la fixa avec un regard qui coupait toute négociation. Elle céda dans un soupir mais au fond, le journaliste savait qu'elle était soulagée de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un. Ça lui éviterait de craquer nerveusement devant tout le reste de l'équipe.

– Ça doit pas être facile de le gérer au quotidien, hein ?

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

L'ascenseur arriva à destination et leur conversation sur le sujet s'arrêta là.

Arthur ne vit pas passer sa soirée. Shannon abattait seule un travail de titan et ce, tous les jours. Il s'en rendait mieux compte à présent. Il l'admira pour tout ce qu'elle parvenait à faire. Elle ne se reposait qu'une fois le concert lancé, tout en restant sur place pour parer à toute éventualité.

Arthur ne vit Tommy que lorsqu'il arriva pour la séance de maquillage. Il était totalement défoncé, constata-t-il. Comment personne ne pouvait s'en rendre compte ?

Il eut sa réponse en admirant les maquilleuses faire leur travail. Elles transformèrent le visage ravagé du chanteur en quelques minutes en celui d'un homme bien portant.

Restait à savoir s'il était en état de faire un show correct. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, il les congédia et demanda au journaliste de fermer la porte. Une fois seuls, il sortit un petit flacon de médicaments de sa poche, prit quelques gélules, les ouvrit sur la table et en inspira le contenu. Arthur ne fit pas de commentaires. Le spectacle allait commencer. Requinqué, Tommy se leva, ajusta ses vêtements et sortit, sans un regard pour son journaliste.

Arthur sortit à son tour et alla rejoindre Shannon dans les coulisses. Des papiers plein les mains, comme à son habitude, elle donna ses dernières directives à un technicien et se retourna vers lui.

– Merci.

Arthur hocha simplement la tête.

– Si tu n'as rien à faire, j'aimerais bien te voir quelques minutes.

– C'est bon, tout le monde va pouvoir se débrouiller sans moi jusqu'à l'entracte.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers un petit salon situé à proximité des loges. De là, le bruit serait moins assourdissant. Arthur alla leur chercher des cafés. Lorsqu'il revint, Shannon l'accueillit avec un sourire de gratitude.

– Je m'inquiète pour Tommy, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

– Il va bien, se contenta de répondre Shannon.

Sans doute espérait-elle clore la conversation mais Arthur n'allait pas se laisser faire.

– J'ai discuté avec lui hier… après le concert.

Elle eut l'air surprise. Si elle-même s'était fait mettre à la porte, alors pourquoi le chanteur aurait-il accepté de recevoir un étranger ?

– Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, s'expliqua le journaliste. Il avait l'air tellement… tellement malade, tellement fatigué ces derniers temps, en plus il avait annulé tous nos rendez-vous… je me suis inquiété.

Shannon resta silencieuse.

– Alors je voulais te demander, toi qui le connais si bien… ça fait longtemps qu'il a… enfin, qu'il a replongé ?

Arthur mettait dans sa voix toute la sincère inquiétude possible. Il était loin de la feindre entièrement mais ne l'aurait pas exprimée ainsi en temps normal. En temps normal, il se contentait d'agir, pas d'en parler.

– Dès que… dès que le premier album a été en préparation. Dès qu'on a commencé… Tommy Stone, avoua l'assistante dans un souffle.

Elle sirota son café pour se donner contenance.

– Il ne voulait pas le faire ?

– Si… mais c'était difficile de se retrouver là, à enregistrer, seul, de retrouver l'ambiance des concerts… Ça… ça lui rappelle des souvenirs, tu vois ?

Arthur opina.

– Il n'a pas eu de mal à abandonner Brian Slade ?

– Il le voulait, répondit Shannon en secouant la tête. Il considérait à l'époque que Brian et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire sous ce nom-là avait été une erreur…

– Et maintenant ? demanda Arthur bien que connaissant la réponse.

– Je crois qu'il commence à regretter un peu. Je ne sais pas… Enfin…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

– Tu penses à quelque chose ?

– Il y a… cette chanson, commença-t-elle en faisant nerveusement tourner son café entre ses doigts.

Puis, elle releva son visage vers lui.

– C'est Curt. C'est Curt qui lui manque.

Elle semblait désespérée. Quelque part au fond de lui, Arthur savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait passé sa vie à aimer un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? « Laisse tomber chérie, il est gay » ?

– Tu penses qu'il va revenir, après ça ? demanda-t-il.

Pour une fois, il aurait aimé connaître la réponse à l'avance.

– Je ne sais pas. C'est… ce n'est pas impossible. Mais il ne faut pas ! Il ne faut pas qu'il revienne ! Ce, ce… Curt, il n'est là que pour profiter du succès de Brian !

Elle commençait à paniquer, les larmes aux yeux. Arthur lui saisit les mains pour la rassurer et éviter qu'elle ne s'éclabousse avec le café brûlant.

– Il ne l'aime pas, il ne l'a jamais aimé, il n'était là que pour profiter de son succès, cracha-t-elle, et s'il revient, ce sera la même chose et lorsqu'il s'en ira à nouveau, tout recommencera, et ce sera Brian qui en souffrira…

Le journaliste attendit qu'elle finisse de se libérer de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Si elle pouvait seulement se douter d'à quel point Curt lui aussi aimait encore Brian…

– Il n'y aura plus d'autre possibilité pour lui tu sais ? Il a déjà eu sa seconde chance.

Il était vrai cependant que, malgré tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient se porter l'un à l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais réussi qu'à se faire souffrir mutuellement, s'autodétruire.

Arthur comprenait tout à fait Shannon, sauf que lui s'inquiétait plus pour Curt. Brian avait tendance à tout exagérer, il avait toujours vécu ainsi, dans la démesure. Sa déchéance devait être dans la démesure elle aussi, quand bien même n'en méritait-elle pas tant. Curt par contre ressentait les choses beaucoup plus durement mais n'en montrait rien. Il se laissait dépérir sans rien dire. La situation devenait compliquée.

– Espérons qu'il n'aura pas besoin d'une troisième chance alors, tempéra-t-il d'une voix douce.

– S'il survit à sa drogue, fit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

– C'est ce que tu as essayé de lui dire tout à l'heure ?

Shannon opina doucement. Elle semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

– Ça fait quelques jours qu'il va trop loin, j'ai l'impression de retrouver le Brian qu'il était juste après le départ de Curt…

– J'essaierai de lui en parler si tu veux, d'accord ?

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, ou dire, mais ça ne comptait pas. Il allait bien trouver parce que pour lui aussi, il était impensable, maintenant qu'il y avait accès, de laisser Tommy, Brian, peu importe son nom, sombrer de nouveau dans la drogue sans rien dire. Il n'était plus cet adolescent qui se contentait de l'admirer au travers de son écran de télévision, il avait les moyens de faire quelque chose. Shannon ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas demandé ce qu'il comptait faire mais semblait lui être reconnaissante. Elle avait mis du temps mais l'avait finalement adopté, comprenant qu'il allait sans doute pouvoir l'aider à protéger son idole.

Les hurlements du public les ramenèrent à la réalité. C'était l'entracte.

Shannon bondit presque sur ses pieds, se recoiffa rapidement, essuya ses yeux et sortit sans un regard pour Arthur. Ce dernier sourit. Elle était tellement facile à comprendre des fois… Elle avait honte de s'être laissée allée ainsi alors qu'elle était censée le détester ouvertement. La prochaine fois, il allait devoir agir avec diplomatie pour ne pas froisser son ego.

Il se leva lentement, étira ses muscles ankylosés et se dirigea vers la salle. Il allait profiter de l'entracte pour regagner son poste de surveillance favori dans les coursives qui courraient au plafond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les musiciens étaient de nouveau sur scène et le brouhaha cessa lorsqu'ils entamèrent les premiers accords. Arthur s'assit, les jambes pendant dans le vide au-dessus de ces milliers de fans venus en masse. Il profita simplement du spectacle, l'esprit ailleurs. La soirée avait été fatigante.

Ce furent ces quelques notes, désormais familières, qui le tirèrent brutalement de sa rêverie. Tommy remettait ça. Le journaliste regretta de ne pas avoir demandé d'enregistrement cette fois. Il sortit fébrilement son carnet de sa poche, le feuilleta jusqu'à retrouver le page où il avait mis en parallèle les paroles des deux interprétations que Tommy en avait fait et se prépara à noter.

Le dernier vers de chaque strophe, ainsi que le dernier refrain. Voilà les différences. Tommy allait toujours plus loin dans son appel. Il exhortait Curt à lui répondre maintenant. Shannon devait en trembler de tous ses membres…

Arthur parcouru la foule du regard comme à son habitude, avec l'espoir, toujours, de trouver Curt. Il tenta d'abord les endroits un peu isolés, près des sorties, à droite de la salle. Rien. Il fouilla sa mémoire pour savoir si d'autres sorties étaient possibles dans cette salle. Puis il se souvint que Shannon lui avait dit que la salle n'était pas tout à fait aux normes. Elle avait donc fait aménager une autre sortie, mais elle n'était pas balisée par un panneau lumineux. Il fouilla le long du mur gauche, là où elle devait normalement se trouver. C'était difficile de voir avec tout ce monde entassé dans cette trop petite salle… Soudain, il se figea. Un rai de lumière papillotait, une porte battante que l'on venait d'ouvrir et qui continuait sa course dans le vide. Curt avait été là. Arthur hésita un moment. Allait-il le suivre maintenant ou était-il préférable d'attendre la fin du concert ? La dernière fois, il avait attendu et avait manqué Curt. Il avait failli ne pas le revoir. Arthur en avait parfois marre de peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre la moindre décision. Il avait envie de voir Curt maintenant, alors il y allait. En deux minutes, il avait rangé son calepin, remis sa veste et avait dégringolé les escaliers de la coursive pour se retrouver dans les loges. Il vérifia auprès de Shannon que celle-ci n'allait pas avoir besoin de lui après le show et sortit par l'arrière. Il contourna le bâtiment et fila en direction du bar où il savait trouver Curt.

Il le vit au travers de la vitre, terminer son verre, le poser sur le comptoir un peu brusquement, payer et partir avec une bouteille presque vide à la main. Il s'attendait à le voir sortir par devant mais le chanteur disparut vers le fond de la salle. Arthur hésita un instant. Allait-il tout simplement aux toilettes ou dans sa chambre ou bien prenait-il la tangente par la sortie de secours comme ça avait l'air d'être une habitude chez lui ?

Dans le doute, le journaliste fit le tour du bâtiment. Un peu plus loin, dans la ruelle, Curt avançait en titubant dangereusement. Tout en marchant, il leva la bouteille, la porta à sa bouche, fini le fond qu'il y restait en quelques gorgées et la balança dans les ordures jonchant le sol. Le bruit du verre brisé fit aboyer un chien, quelque part dans la nuit. Arthur hâta le pas et le rejoint en quelques secondes.

Il se plaça à ses côtés, tout naturellement, comme s'il marchait à côté d'un ami. Curt releva un regard vers lui, le reconnut et grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en continuant d'avancer. Ses yeux étaient rouges, trop brillants. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche, l'alluma avec difficulté et tira de longues bouffées dessus. Il commença à pleuvoir doucement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur une rue plus passante, Arthur se positionna du côté des voitures pour éviter que Curt ne tombe par mégarde sous les roues de l'une d'entre elles. Leurs phares faisaient miroiter les gouttes de pluie dans la nuit comme autant de microscopiques étincelles.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, en silence. Curt n'avait pas l'air de savoir où il allait aussi, Arthur tenta de prendre des points de repères en laissant au chanteur quelques pas d'avance. Ils parvinrent finalement à une passerelle enjambant un fleuve. Arrivé au milieu du pont, Curt se retourna et continua d'avancer à reculons. Ses cheveux humides collant à son visage, il fixait Arthur.

– Quoi ? finit par demander ce dernier, agacé de ce regard insistant.

– Tu sais quoi mec ? J'en ai ma claque de tout ça, commença Curt en écartant les bras.

– De tout ça quoi ?

– De tout, de _tout_ !

Il tourna un moment sur lui-même, les mains au vent, comme s'il considérait le paysage urbain pour la première fois. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il ne tenait presque plus debout. Il leva son visage vers le ciel et inspira longuement l'air frais, comme pour se laver le cerveau, se fichant de la pluie. Probablement que l'alcool ne devait pas l'aider à se sentir bien.

– Je suis fatigué de tout ça. J'ai envie que ça s'arrête, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre…

Il avait presque murmuré ces derniers mots. Arthur s'approcha de lui, doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage. Curt le considéra un long moment.

– Tu es un gars bizarre. Tu es toujours là sans être là, tu sais, seulement à certains moments… Tu me fais penser à un espion dans les films des années trente.

Il s'agitait, pointant Arthur du doigt.

– Je manque d'imperméable sombre et de chapeau.

Curt sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais aucun mot ne vint, il se contenta d'agiter son doigt toujours pointé sur le journaliste puis se retourna vers l'étendue d'eau. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans le quartier, personne pour les voir, songea Arthur. Curt avait l'air d'avoir envie de se lâcher. Il s'agitait, comme s'il était parcouru de spasmes, comme lorsqu'il était sur scène, toujours nerveux, toujours en mouvement. Arthur se demanda s'il l'avait connu calme à un moment, avant de se remémorer que le seul moment où il l'avait vu sans toute cette agitation avait été la fois où ils avaient fait l'amour sur le toit de cet immeuble, des années auparavant.

Il sortir de ses pensées au moment où il vit Curt s'avancer d'un pas résolu vers la rambarde de sécurité. Il s'y appuya, se pencha en avant ; elle lui arrivait à la taille. Tout le haut de son corps était en train de basculer vers le vide. Arthur se rapprocha rapidement. Curt se balançait, sa tête allant toujours de plus en plus bas.

– C'est joli, commenta-t-il.

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il était sur ses gardes, il sentait Curt sur le point de faire une bêtise.

– Tu vois, tout ce noir ? continua le chanteur sans se préoccuper de rien. Et ben c'est pas vraiment du noir…

Arthur jeta un regard aux flots sombres qui s'agitaient sous eux, quelques vingt mètres plus bas.

– Si tu y prêtes attention, tu vois les reflets. C'est comme ça. Tout semble uni et sans relief quand tu ne fais pas attention mais tu as toujours plein de petites nuances… C'est les nuances qui forment le tout et qui font que c'est beau…

Il semblait complètement ailleurs, perdu dans son délire sous alcool, mais ne cessait de se balancer au-dessus du vide.

– C'est l'oubli. C'est comme le puit de l'Enfer. Cette rivière, c'est ça. Tu tombes dans les Enfers et tu oublies tout, et tout le monde sur terre t'oublie aussi… C'est le puit de l'oubli…

Quelque part, ça devait avoir un sens, voire une certaine poésie mais Arthur n'y était pas du tout sensible pour l'instant. Il surveillait attentivement que Curt ne fasse pas de faux mouvement qui le précipiterait dans le vide.

Soudainement, Curt se rejeta en arrière. Arthur ne comprit que trop tard. Ses mains étaient restées accrochées à la rambarde, il ne faisait que prendre son élan. Le temps qu'il réalise, Curt avait déjà un pied sur la balustrade en bois, rendue glissante par la pluie, et était en train de hisser les reste de son corps. Pour une fois, Arthur n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. D'instinct, il se précipita sur Curt et le saisit à bras le corps pour le tirer en arrière.

– Arrête tes conneries, gronda-t-il à son oreille une fois qu'il l'eut ramené sur la terre ferme.

D'instinct, Curt se recula pour coller encore plus son dos au torse d'Arthur, puis il se refreina et tenta de se dégager. Mais le journaliste n'était pas dupe. Il resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules et le maintint fermement collé à lui. Curt sembla se résigner et s'abandonna, laissant sa tête choir vers l'avant. De là où il était, Arthur pouvait voir sa nuque, et les gouttelettes qui s'infiltraient sous le tissu. Il retint juste à temps un élan pour déposer un baiser sur cette peau offerte et effrontément dénudée. Une brusque chaleur s'empara de son visage lorsqu'il réalisa.

Finalement, Curt l'arracha à son supplice en rejetant ce coup-ci sa tête en arrière, regardant le ciel plombé. Arthur posa son menton sur son épaule, desserra un peu son étreinte, permit au chanteur de dégager ses bras et croisa simplement ses doigts, laissant ses mains reposer sur son ventre, quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa ceinture. Curt ne chercha plus à fuir, au contraire, il se reposa contre Arthur pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

– Le ciel aussi est noir, marmonna-t-il.

Arthur se ressaisit.

– Tu as trop bu, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Curt frissonna.

– Je te ramène à ton hôtel.

Le chanteur ne répondit pas. Lorsque Arthur le redressa et l'empoigna par le bras, il suivit le mouvement, comme une molle poupée de chiffons, le nez en l'air, admirant toujours les nuances que les nuages bas dessinaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le journaliste héla un taxi qui les reconduisit à l'hôtel. Durant le chemin, il avait réussi à obtenir de Curt la confirmation qu'il avait déjà bien une chambre à son nom dans l'établissement.

Arrivés à la réception, il laissa Curt de côté et demanda la clef de la chambre. Le réceptionniste dévisagea Curt d'un air ennuyé. Arthur lui assura qu'il allait rester avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne salisse pas la chambre. L'homme parut un peu rassuré quoique sceptique mais accepta tout de même de lui donner la clef.

Arthur fit monter les trois étages à Curt tant bien que mal. Une fois devant la chambre, il ouvrit la porte et poussa le chanteur à l'intérieur. Tandis qu'il refermait le battant et passait un tour de verrou, Curt se planta au milieu de la pièce, l'air en colère.

– Ne me traite pas comme un gamin ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul !

Arthur ne répondit pas mais son regard narquois en disait bien assez.

– Ah, ça y est, j'ai compris ! Toi aussi, tu es comme tous les autres ! T'es là que pour te faire baiser, c'est ça ?

– Tu es ivre, répondit platement Arthur.

Curt dodelina de la tête en ricanant puis il s'approcha à grands pas et poussa violemment le journaliste contre le mur, lui coupant la respiration.

– C'est ça et ose me dire que t'en as pas envie ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Arthur rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules sous la chatouille. Curt se plaqua contre lui de tout son poids et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Arthur pouvait sentir ses cheveux mouillés dans son cou. Curt gronda, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, il se raidit.

– T'es pas différent… commença le chanteur. Tu crois que je me souviens pas de toi ? De ce concert ? Tu crois que je sais pas que t'as aimé ça, que t'es revenu pour ça ? T'es un putain de stalker.

Sauf qu'Arthur savait très bien où il voulait en venir. Il n'était pas dupe. Il avait compris, compris que Curt avait envie de se lâcher, de se laisser aller mais qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance pour ça, donc qu'il prenait les devants et se la jouait grand mâle dominant. Parce qu'il avait peur de perdre le contrôle. Le contrôle de la situation, le contrôle de lui-même. Arthur émit un rire de gorge qui intrigua Curt. Une fraction de seconde, il ne fut plus assez attentif et le journaliste en profita pour, d'un coup de rien, se dégager et le plaquer à son tour contre le mur. Il était un peu plus grand que lui à présent. Quelques centimètres qui lui permettaient de le regarder de haut. Il était aussi à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Arthur soutint son regard de défi puis laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les mèches blondes auxquelles s'accrochaient encore quelques gouttes de pluie, dansant sous l'effet des soubresauts de leur propriétaire, sur les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient passer une respiration saccadée, essoufflée. Arthur sourit doucement. Un petit sourire en coin comme il en avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Curt dans les yeux, celui-ci sembla gêné, pinça les lèvres et tenta de détourner la tête.

Curt n'embrassait pas facilement. C'était sans doute le signe d'une certaine affection chez lui. Il ne l'avait que très peu embrassé lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas privé de le faire devant les objectifs, lorsqu'il sortait avec Brian. Le sourire d'Arthur s'intensifia. Il commençait à bien comprendre le fonctionnement de Curt.

D'un geste autoritaire, il lui saisit le menton, tourna son visage vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rudement. Sans tendresse. Il mordilla, pressa, força jusqu'à ce que Curt ouvre la bouche. Les yeux ouverts, il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Celui qui se déroulait dans les yeux de Curt. Curt qui venait de comprendre qu'il aurait du mal à reprendre les rênes. Ce baiser avait été pour lui comme un déclic. Consentant ou non, ce soir, il serait à Arthur. La lueur d'affolement qui traversa son regard à se moment-là plut au journaliste. Il avait réussi à se faire comprendre.

Lorsqu'il le relâcha, le chanteur lui envoya un regard noir.

– Toi… gronda-t-il.

Puis il le repoussa violemment, s'écarta du mur et s'avança dans la pièce. Il tremblait de nouveau. Ses tics nerveux avaient repris de dessus. Il se retourna vers Arthur. Comme précédemment, il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais les mots lui échappaient. Il était furieux. Arthur n'aurait pas su dire s'il était furieux de s'être fait avoir, d'en être excité ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur. Probablement un peu des trois. Le journaliste s'avança calmement.

– Toi… toi, bégaya Curt en secouant la tête, toi, tu m'auras pas…

Il recula de quelques pas maladroits et trébucha sur un vêtement qui traînait au sol. Arthur le retint juste avant qu'il ne tombe et le repoussa sur le lit. La chambre n'avait qu'un avantage : elle était petite.

_[censure, environs 2000 mots]_

Curt se débattit tant et si bien qu'Arthur finit par l'attacher aux montants du lit. Il le rassura longuement avant de le prendre, de lui faire lâcher le contrôle, de l'amener jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Arthur s'allongea sur le côté et se demanda si Curt allait le jeter à présent. Il aurait été tout à fait en droit de lui dire de prendre la porte en lui jetant son pantalon à la figure. Mais rien ne se passa. Curt resta allongé, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson le fasse trembler. Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, Arthur reprit la direction des opérations et les fit se glisser sous les couvertures. Le lit était prévu pour une personne, ils allaient devoir se serrer. Il s'allongea sur le dos et attira Curt à lui. Ce dernier n'opposa pas de résistance et vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule qui lui était offerte, glissa une jambe sur celles du journaliste et se colla à lui. Arthur sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il rabattit convenablement les draps sur eux et tendit le bras jusqu'à l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le noir, Curt cacha son visage au creux du cou d'Arthur, lui caressant le bras du bout des doigts. Il avait l'air ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, peut-être encore un peu ivre… En tout cas, il semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

Arthur se contenta de le serrer contre lui, de le maintenir dans un cocon de chaleur, jouant doucement avec les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Il était épuisé de sa longue journée et ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Le soleil filtra au travers des rideaux et vint chauffer doucement la pièce. Arthur s'éveilla dans une tiédeur confortable. Curt dormait toujours, son souffle régulier chatouillant la peau du journaliste. Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé durant la nuit. Arthur jeta un œil à sa montre. Neuf heures. Il était temps pour lui de se lever, de rentrer à son hôtel et de se remettre à travailler, même s'il aurait bien aimé rester encore un peu. Ce n'était pourtant pas raisonnable.

Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Curt, il souleva sa tête et dégagea son bras. Il était gourd et il ne le sentait plus. Lorsque le sang afflua de nouveau, il fut envahi de douloureux picotements. Le plus silencieusement possible, il sortit du lit, rassembla ses affaires et chercha des yeux la porte de la salle de bains, priant pour qu'il y en ait une par chambre et non une commune à tout l'étage.

Un grognement le fit se retourner. Curt s'éveillait doucement. Tout du moins, il émit des borborygmes incompréhensibles avant de se mettre à plat ventre sur le lit pour mieux se fourrer la tête sous l'oreiller, se protégeant de la lumière.

Gueule de bois, songea Arthur avec un sourire. Il était tout simplement adorable, avec sa bouille renfrognée, ses cheveux épars et cette façon de faire la taupe sous les draps. Arthur laissa son regard s'égarer sur ses épaules, son dos, les muscles qui roulaient à chaque respiration… Puis il se ressaisit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, propre, habillé et coiffé, Curt avait ressorti la tête de sous l'oreiller et ouvrit un œil.

– Tu pars ? grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

– Je dois aller travailler.

– Ok. _See you around_, fit Curt avant de plonger la tête dans ses bras.

– _Cheers_, répondit Arthur par automatisme.

Il quitta silencieusement la chambre.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte derrière lui qu'une incompréhensible et surtout irrépressible vague de joie et d'hystérie totale l'envahit. Son cœur se mit à battre, un sourire lui déchira le visage de part en part. Il était à deux doigts de sautiller sur place.

Il avait couché avec Curt. Et, plus extraordinaire, il ne s'était pas fait jeter. Mieux encore, il allait peut-être avoir la possibilité de recommencer. Il avait du mal à réaliser tellement il se sentait bien, heureux. Peut-être Curt accepterait-il de lui accorder sa confiance, finalement.

Arthur descendit les trois étages en bondissant presque de marches en marches. Il ne parvenait pas à se départir du sourire niais qui avait élu domicile sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la réception avec son air fringuant, le réceptionniste le dévisagea. Arthur lui adressa un petit salut avant de sortir. Il avait besoin d'air frais.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il réalisa.

Le réceptionniste les avait vu monter la veille. Il l'avait vu redescendre ce matin, pas fatigué comme quelqu'un qui a veillé un malade toute la nuit en finissant par s'endormir dans un fauteuil.

L'hystérie disparut, la honte la remplaça.

Ils étaient découverts. Brusquement, il craint que Curt n'ait des ennuis à cause de ça. Nombreux étaient les hôtels qui refusaient des clients trop ouvertement homosexuels. Pour la mauvaise réputation que ça leur faisait. Parce qu'ils étaient considérés comme des pestiférés… Heureusement, c'était probablement la dernière nuit que Curt passait dans cet établissement ; ce soir était le dernier avant de changer de nouveau de ville.

Arthur passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il regrettait vraiment l'époque du Glam Rock.

* * *

La journée passa sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il avait noirci quantité de pages de son calepin, à tel point qu'il allait devoir s'en acheter un autre rapidement. Il eut du mal à faire le tri mais réussi à écarter Curt de ses pensées le temps de consigner par écrit sa conversation avec Shannon ainsi que le concert de la veille. Comme à son habitude, il en tira de nouvelles questions.

Une fois qu'il eut fini avec son travail « officiel », il retourna le calepin et passa à Curt. Il fallait qu'il lui parle du Sida. Arthur savait les risques qu'il prenait en couchant avec lui, même avec protection. Quand il s'agissait de Curt, il nota qu'il devenait complètement déraisonnable. Le Sida lui avait toujours fait peur. Sortant à l'époque avec un médecin, il avait eut accès à des photos de malades. Il y avait vraiment de quoi avoir peur. Cependant, il n'allait pas pouvoir régler le problème toute de suite avec Curt. Cela aurait été assez maladroit de sa part d'aller le voir pour lui faire la morale. « Hey, t'as été toxico, t'es gay, t'as dû coucher plus de mecs que je ne le ferai dans toute ma vie… tu t'es déjà fait dépister ? »

Le journaliste secoua la tête en grimaçant. Parfois, il lui fallait résumer les choses de manière crue pour être sûr de bien les percuter.

En repensant à sa soirée, il en revint aussi immanquablement aux cicatrices que Curt portait sur tout les avant-bras. Dans sa tête, il refit le cheminement du chanteur. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de les avoir vues à l'époque où il se produisait avec Brian. Les journaux se seraient jetés sur l'information s'ils en avaient eu connaissance. Restait donc l'après. Les marques étaient relativement voyantes. S'il les avait eues la dernière fois qu'Arthur l'avait vu, c'est-à-dire le soir où ils avaient couché ensemble sept ans auparavant, il les aurait vues. Ne restait que l'Allemagne.

Cette période restait mystérieuse pour Arthur. Il n'avait certes pas beaucoup cherché mais il savait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de choses sur Curt datant de cette époque. La presse américaine ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de la carrière des artistes lorsqu'ils étaient à l'étranger. Cependant, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin d'approfondir ses recherches de ce côté-là, il trouverait. Peu de choses se mettaient entre lui et les renseignements qu'il cherchait. Généralement, il parvenait toujours à ses fins.

Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter sa chambre en voyant le jour décliner par la vitre, il empoigna veste, crayon, calepin, portefeuille et sortit.

Une fois en bas de l'hôtel, il se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche et demanda à l'opératrice de passer un appel en PCV à destination de Berlin. Il avait là-bas un correspondant qui lui devait quelques services…

Dix minutes plus tard, il avait raccroché, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de pouvoir tenter de voir Tommy avant le concert. Il flâna donc dans les rues jusqu'à ce que l'enseigne lumineuse d'une pharmacie n'attire son regard. Effectivement, il avait besoin de se racheter des préservatifs… Il s'arrangeait pour en avoir toujours au moins un sur lui et tant pis si ça coûtait une véritable fortune. Tant pis aussi si on le dévisageait souvent lorsqu'il venait en acheter. Il pouvait lire les questions dans le regard des vendeurs. Etait-il gay ? Ou bien se payait-il des putes ? Lorsqu'il tombait sur une femme, Arthur s'amusait à la draguer ouvertement. Il était ainsi rangé dans la catégorie des « hommes à femmes » et n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de se faire molester par les éventuels homophobes qui se trouveraient dans les environs. Ça lui était arrivé une fois, la première fois qu'il était allé acheter des préservatifs. Depuis, il avait développé des parades.

Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il réfléchisse à une parade concernant les hôtels, si jamais ils devaient s'y retrouver avec Curt…

Rien n'était encore fait, rien n'était encore dit, pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une aventure sans lendemain, mais il voulait y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Et puis, il aimait bien être préparé à affronter toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Surtout quand il était question de cacher son homosexualité. Ou sa bisexualité, ce qui se revenait au même.

Il erra une bonne heure en ville, profitant de l'air frais, élaborant des mensonges de plus en plus crédibles pour se dissimuler derrière, passa dans une papeterie et acheta deux nouveaux calepins, puis se dirigea vers le centre historique. Il dîna en ville, dans un petit restaurant pas trop cher, puis rentra à l'hôtel.

Ne restaient que trois heures avant le concert. Il devait tenter de voir Tommy. La veille, il ne l'avait pas revu et, malgré tout le plaisir qu'il avait pris durant sa nuit avec Curt, il s'en voulait un peu. Il avait mal négocié. Son but était de parvenir à voir Tommy tous les jours, qu'il lui accorde une plage horaire pour se confier à lui… Il espérait ne pas avoir raté son coup. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'il préférait nettement voir Tommy avant qu'il ne monte sur scène plutôt qu'après. Il aimait mieux discuter avec lui lorsqu'il n'était pas totalement défoncé. Suivre ses pensées devenait alors un peu trop compliqué et surtout, il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à en tirer ce qu'il voulait dans ces conditions.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, il frappa, entra, et trouva le chanteur seul dans sa suite. Il n'était pas coiffé, pas maquillé. Ainsi, il ressemblait vraiment au Brian qu'il était autrefois. Il n'avait pas l'assurance et l'arrogance de Tommy Stone. Ils reprirent leurs places dans le petit salon et Arthur commença une interview dans les règles de l'art.

Deux heures plus tard, il avait résolu tout le passage de la transformation du chanteur déchu en star internationale. Il avait soigneusement évité le sujet Curt, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour affronter Tommy sur ce terrain là.

Le chanteur l'avait ensuite interrogé sur le livre en lui-même. Ils avaient donc pu se mettre au point sur la chronologie, sur le plan qu'Arthur lui présenta, sur les différents sujets à aborder… Tommy resta pensif un long moment en lisant la liste des points clefs. Il finit par avouer à Arthur qu'il y avait beaucoup trop à dire pour qu'ils aient tout passé en revue avant le show. Arthur en profita pour négocier des rendez-vous quotidiens, selon ce qui arrangeait le plus Tommy dans son planning. Ils s'accordèrent donc deux heures trente tous les jours, au déjeuner.

Le journaliste sortit de son entretien satisfait. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à passer avec toute l'équipe et encore une masse conséquente d'informations à récolter.

Il fit un détour par sa chambre pour mettre tout ça au clair dans ses papiers puis ressorti pour aller au concert.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle, le show était déjà commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes et la place était déserte. Ou presque.

Sur un banc, en face de l'entrée, Curt attendait, clope au bec, bouteille à la main. Arthur vint tout naturellement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer, lança le chanteur sans même le regarder.

– Rien ne t'y oblige.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre la musique, assourdie, les cris des fans.

– Je sais même pas pourquoi je viens.

– Ce n'est pas pour lui ? questionna Arthur, même s'il aurait aimé éviter le sujet.

– Je ne sais même pas.

Curt était énervé. Et lorsqu'il était énervé, surtout sans en connaître la raison, il avait tendance à essayer de noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool, ce qu'il fit. Arthur ne savait pas ce que contenait la bouteille mais visiblement, il était passé aux alcools forts. La bière ne devait plus lui suffire. Au moins ne l'avait-il pas vu se droguer une seule fois, ce qui était déjà bon signe. Il avait craint à un moment que Curt n'ait rappelé sa bonne amie l'héroïne auprès de lui.

– Mais toi, tu ne devrais pas y être ? C'est pas ton boulot d'être là-dedans ?

– Je ne suis pas obligé d'assister à chaque concert.

– Et qu'en pense _monsieur Stone_ ?

– Pour l'instant ? Que je fais correctement mon travail. Tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie ?

Curt grogna sans répondre. Depuis le matin, il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Cependant, Arthur n'était pas aveugle. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Curt se saoule à même pas neuf heures du soir, aucune raison pour qu'il vienne l'attendre, aucune raison pour qu'il fuie son regard… Sauf s'il avait envie d'être avec lui. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette pensée. Peut-être était-il totalement à coté de la plaque mais cette hypothèse lui plaisait. Et elle était bien dans le caractère de Curt, de toute manière.

Au bout d'un moment, le micro annonça l'arrivée de Tommy sur scène et les hurlements prirent une ampleur démesurée. Curt se leva de son banc.

– J'ai envie de marcher un peu. Tu viens ou tu y vas ?

– Je t'accompagne, répondit simplement Arthur en se levant.

Il ne voulait pas penser au fait que Curt venait clairement de lui demander de choisir entre lui et Brian. Il ne voulait pas mais sourit quand même.

– Tu n'es pas revenu pour assister à ces concerts, à l'origine ?

– Nah…

– Alors pourquoi ?

– Jack a quitté l'Allemagne et je ne me sentais pas d'y rester tout seul. Je suis revenu avec Klaus, on a fait quelques scènes ensemble…

Le sang d'Arthur se glaça à la mention de Nomi mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

– Et ton album ?

– Ouais, aussi. C'était pas prévu. Jack voulait encore qu'on en coécrive un…

– Et pourquoi ça ne s'est pas fait ?

– Il est trop… trop étouffant, tu vois ?

Arthur hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement.

– Il est comme… commença Curt sans aller au bout de sa phrase.

– Comme Brian ?

– Ouais.

Curt fit encore quelques pas puis porta la goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche. Il avala plusieurs gorgées d'un alcool qui devait pourtant faire au moins 30°, sans sourciller le moins du monde. Il aurait même continué si Arthur ne lui avait pas ôté la bouteille des mains.

– Ça suffit, ordonna-t-il. Tu vas encore finir totalement ivre.

Curt haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux.

– Ça a pourtant pas eu l'air de te déranger plus que ça que je sois bourré… marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Arthur soupira, le rattrapa en quelques enjambées et le saisit par le bras.

– Suis-moi, commanda-t-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas d'opposition.

Curt se laissa traîner jusqu'à l'hôtel. Arthur savait qu'il risquait gros à l'amener ici mis il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Tommy et toute la sécurité étaient au concert, ils ne les gêneraient pas. Restait maintenant le problème Curt. Amener Curt Wild dans l'hôtel où résidait Brian Slade aurait été, en temps normal, totalement stupide. Mais Curt était bourré et le journaliste pria pour qu'il ne comprenne pas où ils se trouvaient. Il le mena jusqu'à sa chambre et, presque gestes pour gestes, répéta ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Une fois qu'ils furent enfermés, Arthur ôta son blouson et le posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il déposa également la bouteille, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, sur le bureau, puis s'approcha de Curt.

Le chanteur lui faisait dos, planté au milieu de la chambre, la tête basse. Doucement, Arthur s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras.

– Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu n'as pas à être bourré. Tu as le droit d'avoir envie, comme n'importe qui, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Curt ferma les yeux, détourna la tête, serra les poings. Comme s'il avait honte.

Arthur glissa ses mains sous sa veste et la lui retira lentement. Il se colla à lui et l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou. Puis, toujours en douceur, lui caressa le torse au travers de ses vêtements, descendit sur ses flancs, le déshabilla.

Après de longues minutes de caresses, ils étaient tous les deux excités et Arthur guida Curt vers le lit.

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas besoin de l'attacher. Il lui fit l'amour, doucement, fermement, avec assurance. Il le fit s'abandonner, il le fit jouir.

Lorsqu'il se retira et jeta le préservatif, Curt ricana.

– Toujours prêt, comme les scouts ? se moqua-t-il.

– Je ne couche jamais sans protection, répondit Arthur, sérieux, en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Curt.

– C'est pourtant beaucoup moins agréable. Pour toi, j'entends.

– C'est le doute qui est beaucoup moins agréable, contra le journaliste. Tu t'es déjà fait dépister ? Moi oui, reprit-il ans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Et j'ai eu tellement peur à ce moment-là que je ne suis pas prêt à reprendre le risque.

Curt hocha la tête sans répondre et s'alluma une cigarette. Arthur lui tendit un cendrier.

– Il y a quelques années, on n'en parlait même pas…

– Personne ne faisait attention à ça, appuya Arthur.

– C'est l'habitude, tu vois, continua Curt. On a toujours couché sans jamais se préoccuper de rien, alors pourquoi maintenant, tu vois ?

Arthur le fixa mais ne répondit pas, lui laissant la parole.

– Klaus… il l'avait, tu vois. Il en est mort.

Ça, Arthur le savait parfaitement. Un peu trop bien même.

– On l'a vu dépérir comme ça, sans pouvoir rien faire…

– Est-ce que vous… commença Arthur.

– Oui. Une ou deux fois. Au début. Il ne savait pas. C'est seulement après qu'il est tombé malade. Et Jack…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

– Jack est malade ?

– Pas pour l'instant mais… C'est… C'est une salope. C'est une pute. Tout le milieu lui est passé dessus à ses débuts.

– Vous êtes allés vous faire dépister ?

– Non. Je savais même pas que c'était possible. Je pensais que t'attendais de voir si t'étais malade ou pas…

– On peut y aller si tu veux. Je t'accompagne.

Curt secoua la tête.

– Je peux pas, ça doit coûter une blinde, je m'appelle pas Rothschild.

– Je peux l'avoir gratuitement, contra Arthur.

Crut releva sur lui des yeux humides. De l'espoir, de la crainte, une peur indicible, tout au fond… Arthur passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

– Dans un mois je rentre à New York. J'ai un ami là-bas qui peut nous faire passer les tests gratuitement.

– Ok, souffla Curt.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, confortablement installés.

– Tu pars quand ? demanda Arthur au bout d'un moment.

– Ce soir. Je comptais partir après le concert.

– Ok.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Arthur soupira.

– Le réceptionniste de ton hôtel…

Curt l'interrogea du regard.

– Il m'a vu descendre ce matin…

– Ah. Je me disais aussi qu'il avait un problème avec moi…

– Je voulais pas que tu y restes trop longtemps.

– Merci, se contenta de répondre Curt après un silence.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent et le chanteur s'en alla. Arthur soupira longuement une fois la porte refermée. Il s'écroula sur le lit, passa ses mains sur son visage, se massa les tempes en grimaçant. Il était beaucoup trop accroc, ça n'allait pas du tout. Mais au moins, il avait obtenu de Curt qu'il se fasse dépister. Quelque part, ça voulait dire que Curt allait devoir le rejoindre à New York. Il se demanda s'il le ferait. Quand il le ferait. Allait-il venir avec lui puis retourner vers Jack ?

Surtout, surtout, il s'angoissait quant au résultat du test. Il mettait déjà deux à trois longues semaines avant d'arriver. Où serait Curt à ce moment-là ?

… S'il était séropositif, lui dirait-il ? Comment encaisserait-il le choc ? Malgré son apparente indifférence sur la question, Arthur le savait terrifié. Ça n'avait pas dû être évident pour lui de voir Klaus Nomi mourir de cette saloperie, à côté de lui, sachant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble…

Arthur essaya d'oublier tout ça pour le moment. Ils avaient encore un mois de tournée.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le 30 mars, comme une ironie du sort, les journaux faisaient leur une de la mort d'un certain Gaétan Dugas, steward de profession, homosexuel de son état, décédé des suites du Sida. On l'accusait même d'être le porteur originel ayant introduit cette maladie sur le sol américain.

Arthur, en bon professionnel paniqué, le savait malade depuis un certain temps mais sa mort lui fit un choc. Avec lui s'éteignait un peu plus l'espoir de découvrir la réelle origine de la maladie. Aucun scientifique n'avait encore mit le doigt sur ce dont il s'agissait vraiment, ni comment le soigner.

Ce jour-là, Arthur resta presque scotché au poste de télévision qui se trouvait dans le salon commun de l'hôtel où l'équipe était descendue. Toutes les chaînes ne parlaient que de ça. Les personnes interviewées montraient une réelle peur face à ce mal inconnu. La haine contre les gays allait encore s'amplifier… Les gays, les toxicos, tous ces marginaux, ces rebuts de la société. Le cancer gay était sur toutes les lèvres.

Quelques personnalités influentes prirent la parole. Il y avait de tout. Ceux qui craignaient pour leur vie et reportaient toute la responsabilité sur les homosexuels, les drogués, les autorités sanitaires, les afro-américains… tout. Ceux qui avaient foi en l'arrivée prochaine d'un remède. Ceux qui essayaient de défendre les gays. Ces derniers n'étaient pas nombreux et Arthur salua leur courage.

Lorsqu'il se rendit à son rendez-vous de midi avec Tommy, il trouva le chanteur barricadé sans sa chambre, encore en pyjama, le regard hagard.

– Tu as vu les nouvelles ? lui demanda-t-il avant même qu'Arthur ait eu le temps de le saluer.

Il tenait ses mains serrées contre son torse, cramponnant ses vêtements, comme s'il essayait de se protéger. Un geste bien futile.

– J'ai vu.

– C'est… c'est horrible… bafouilla le chanteur en prenant place à la table qu'il avait fait dresser.

Le plateau amené par le service d'étage attendait sagement à côté. Arthur prit place en face de lui.

– Tu n'as pas fait de déclaration sur le sujet encore ?

Tommy secoua énergiquement la tête.

– J'attends. Je dois recevoir des directives là-dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont vouloir me faire dire.

Il avait l'air angoissé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu aurais envie de dire, toi ?

– Je ne sais pas… C'est tellement… tellement effrayant ! Ils accusent les homosexuels, comme si c'était… je sais pas, c'est pas possible… Et les drogués en plus ! Comme si tous les homos étaient des junkies !

Arthur considéra longuement le regard terrorisé de Tommy.

– Tu penses l'avoir ?

Voilà, il fallait percer l'abcès. Tommy trembla sur sa chaise, il tritura sa serviette, ses couverts, le regard errant partout sans se poser une seule seconde. Une crise de panique totale.

– Je suis… Je _suis_ gay, souffla-t-il comme s'il craignait les oreilles indiscrètes.

– Une maladie ne tient pas compte de ça. Tu as été dépisté ?

Tommy hocha affirmativement la tête.

– Plusieurs fois. Pour la fiabilité. Le Comité ne voulait pas d'une personne malade… Quand… Enfin. Ils savaient depuis le départ qui j'étais. Quand la maladie est apparue, ils ont tout de suite voulu savoir…

– Et ?

– Je ne l'ai pas.

– Est-ce que depuis tu as couché avec quelqu'un sans protection ?

Arthur essayait de rester calme et de le rassurer mais cela lui coûtait énormément. Il se raccrochait aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil, y plantant ses ongles.

– Jamais.

– Alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

– Tu… tu penses ?

Arthur hocha la tête.

– Demande à repasser un test si tu veux être sûr.

Tommy sembla y réfléchir. Il avait l'air d'un adolescent effrayé, pas d'un homme d'âge raisonnable. De temps à autres, avait remarqué Arthur, il retrouvait sous ses traits et sous ses comportements le Brian qu'il était. Lui au moins était suffisamment riche et avait assez bonnes relations pour pouvoir passer des tests fiables en toute discrétion, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Tommy accorda une interview à la presse quelques jours plus tard. Les journalistes étaient triés sur le volet, les questions préparées à l'avance. Shannon orchestrait la conférence. Arthur avait obtenu l'autorisation d'y assister, bien évidemment, mais comme sa présence aux côtés de Tommy n'était pas officielle, il ne put poser de questions. Il ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait avoir droit à son interview privée avec le chanteur à peine quelques heures plus tard…

Il écouta religieusement ses confrères poser des questions plus que banales et politiquement correctes. Le président, sa campagne, comme toujours… L'orientation de son programme, ce qu'en pensait Tommy, ses pronostics sur le vainqueur de la campagne. Comme de juste, il poussa les jeunes à aller s'inscrire dans leur bureau de vote et à prendre la parole lors de ces élections. Son public. Il poussait tout son public, des millions de personnes, à aller voter Reynolds. Arthur grinça des dents mais ne dit rien. Il aurait tout le temps pour mettre en mots cette campagne basée sur la manipulation. Sur la crédulité des gens. Reynolds pourrait s'avérer être un très bon président qu'il ne cautionnerait toujours pas ses méthodes. Et il ne se priverait pas de le dire. Ce livre, ce n'était pas seulement le manifeste d'une star manipulée. C'était aussi un objet politique et ça, il l'avait bien compris depuis le départ. Reynolds s'en mordait les doigts, le Comité de Soutien aux Artistes s'en mordrait les doigts… et Arthur espérait que le peuple américain ouvrirait les yeux, serait mieux préparé pour la prochaine fois…

Une fois les questions sur la politique passées, comme une mise en bouche, une introduction de rigueur, arrivèrent celles qui étaient le véritable but de cette rencontre avec la presse : la montée soudaine de la panique de la population face à la mort de Dugas, ce porteur du Sida, représentation caricaturale de tous les homosexuels.

Tommy prit la parole.

Arthur savait qu'il ne faisait que réciter son texte, débiter des paroles que d'autres avaient écrites pour lui, il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'en trembler de rage. L'opinion d'une star internationale comme lui pouvait influencer tellement de gens… Comment osaient-ils ? Comment osaient-ils lui faire dire des choses pareilles ?

Mais plus que tout, comment Tommy, Brian, comment lui pouvait-il dire ces choses-là sans sourciller ?! Arthur était dégoûté. Il avait vraiment hâte que cette grotesque mascarade se termine pour qu'il puisse enfin s'expliquer avec le chanteur. Lorsqu'il releva des yeux pleins de colère sur Tommy, il se rendit compte que le chanteur aussi avait envie que cela se termine, et vite.

Arthur resta par acquis de conscience. S'il s'était écouté, il serait parti depuis bien longtemps prendre l'air pour se calmer. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit à peine l'interview close. Il allait encore devoir attendre un peu que Tommy serre quelques mains, signe quelques autographes avant de le rejoindre dans sa suite.

La rue bruyante, les fans dehors qui attendaient leur idole en hurlant, les caméras de télévision, les micros de la radio, les techniciens, journalistes, photographes, agents de sécurité… Il s'éloigna de tout ce brouhaha en s'engouffrant dans une petite rue parallèle.

Il lui fallu bien vingt minutes pour parvenir à se calmer un peu. Il se devait de relativiser. Il connaissait les ficelles qui agitaient Tommy comme un pantin, il connaissait les marionnettistes de cette bouffonnerie. Il devait agir en professionnel, se montrer le plus neutre possible, ne pas se laisser emporter par ses convictions, par ses émotions.

Lorsqu'il revint vers l'hôtel, ils ne restaient plus que quelques fans dans la rue. Tout le reste avait disparu. Il entra donc sans difficulté, grimpa les étages à pieds pour évacuer la tension persistante dans ses nerfs et entra dans la suite de Tommy. Il était seul. Comme toujours lorsqu'il allait mal, nota Arthur.

Il prit place en face de lui, sans un mot. Le chanteur était assis sur son fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, encore en tenue et maquillé. Au bout de longues minutes, il daigna enfin relever la tête vers Arthur. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, remit ses cheveux en place, défroissa sa chemise et s'installa plus dignement.

– J'aimerais te parler de l'interview, attaqua Arthur sur un ton plus que professionnel.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, répliqua presque tristement le chanteur.

Arthur sortit son calepin et se mit en position. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de préparer quoi que ce soit, les questions s'étaient mises en place toutes seules dans sa tête. L'effet de la colère sur lui.

Ce fut une interview formelle, qu'il consignerait telle quelle dans le livre. Il en prévint Tommy.

Il ne lui laissa aucun répit. L'acculant dans tous ses retranchements jusqu'à ce que le chanteur lui délivre le fond de sa pensée.

Il trouvait qu'il avait été très loin dans le déni de lui-même, de ce qu'il avait été, de ce qu'il était toujours, et ne se priva pas de le lui faire savoir. Il avait stigmatisé les homosexuels. Il avait recommandé aux gens la plus grande prudence envers toutes les personnes qui leur paraissaient suspectes. Qu'ils soient gays ou drogués. Il avait également inclus les prostituées. Certes, il avait donné toutes les consignes sanitaires nécessaires pour inciter les gens à se protéger, quels que soient leurs rapports. Il avait incité les gens à faire confiance au gouvernement pour enrayer la crise, pour trouver une solution. Pour peu, on se serait cru en guerre. Le parallèle était assez flagrant.

Il en parla à Tommy.

Celui-ci était parfaitement d'accord avec lui ; il s'en voulait énormément de devoir faire tout retomber sur tous ces gens que l'on considérait comme « marginaux ». Mais cela allait dans le sens de la politique de Reynolds. La peur lui permettrait de gagner ces élections. De ce qu'il pensait et avait ressenti en lisant les paroles qu'on voulait lui entendre dire à la face de l'Amérique, il s'agissait d'une sorte de test. Un test pour savoir si les populations suivraient convenablement les directives du gouvernement en cas de guerre.

Il remonta dans l'estime d'Arthur rien que pour cette simple analyse. Finalement, il n'était pas simplement le pantin décérébré qu'il donnait l'impression d'être. Il se montrait simplement docile.

Les homosexuels étaient une minorité. Si toute la population en avait peur, elle serait plu facile à manipuler. De même que les drogués. Personne ne voulait de ces déchets dans la si belle Amérique. Tommy crachait ces paroles comme il aurait craché du venin. Ces mots, une fois couchés sur papier, imprimés à des milliers d'exemplaires, ferait un boucan retentissant.

Arthur l'aiguilla peu à peu sur son passé.

Tommy lui donna tout ce qu'il voulait.

Oui, il était homosexuel, oui, il s'était cru atteint par la maladie, oui il était et avait été un drogué…Et non, il ne regrettait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à se renier ainsi sans en souffrir. Il se sentait souillé, meurtri de devoir ainsi renier tout ce qu'il était pour satisfaire une opinion publique. Ce qu'il était ne changeait pourtant rien à ses performances sur scène.

Arthur nota consciencieusement. Il laissa le chanteur se vider de toute sa rancœur, trouvant par là même une catharsis à sa propre colère.

Ils ressortirent tous deux épuisés de cet entretien mais libérés d'un grand poids. Arthur avait noirci plus de trois pages de son écriture fine. Il se retira dans sa chambre, balança ses notes sur son bureau et s'effondra sur son lit. Il ne bougea plus pendant de longues minutes, les yeux fermés mais pourtant loin de s'endormir. Il réfléchissait. A tout un tas de choses. Tellement que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une bonne heure plus tard, ses pensées lui firent l'effet d'un mauvais rêve aux contours flous dont le contenu se dissipait de secondes en secondes.

Il dut cependant se ressaisir. Il n'avait pas fini de travailler. Pour se mettre dans de meilleures dispositions, il alla prendre une longue douche brûlante.

Ce fut en peignoir, encore trempé, qu'il s'attela à sa tâche. Il passa son après-midi à copier des pages entières, à développer, à se remémorer les attitudes te Tommy, le ton de sa voix, la douleur dans son regard, et nota tout, absolument tout. Il termina à la nuit tombée. Il n'y avait pas de concert ce soir-là et il en fut soulagé. Il ne se sentait pas d'y aller et probablement que Tommy non plus. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait probablement s'être barricadé dans sa chambre pour satisfaire le plus discrètement possible à son addiction à la cocaïne.

Arthur décida de faire un break. Ou tout du moins, un break mental, de ne plus penser à tout ça, pour au moins les heures à venir. Il s'habilla et quitta l'hôtel. Avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir retrouver Curt, quand bien même ils n'avaient pas encore eu de concert dans cette ville.

* * *

C'était devenu un accord tacite entre eux. Ils se retrouvaient dans chaque ville, sans avoir besoin de se concerter. Certains soirs, ils se contentaient de discuter pendant quelques heures, refaisant le monde. Certains soirs, ils allaient plus loin. Arthur savait toujours où aller pour trouver Curt. Et généralement, dans quel état il allait le trouver en fonction des concerts. Il avait par contre du mal à prédire quand Jack appellerait. Mais il se rendait compte immédiatement si c'était le cas ou non, même si le chanteur ne lui en parlait pas.

Ce soir-là, il le trouva carrément dans la rue, venant à sa rencontre, titubant, une bouteille à la main. Il avait encore bu. Arthur soupira avant d'arriver à sa hauteur.

– Non mais tu l'as entendu ?! hurla Curt lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?!

– J'y étais, se contenta de répliquer platement Arthur en lui chapardant sa bouteille.

– Hey ! protesta Curt.

Arthur porta le goulot à sa bouche et téta comme un bienheureux le rhum doux et goûteux, comme ça, en plein milieu de la rue. Si la police venait à passer dans les environs, ils auraient de sérieux problèmes… Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin d'un remontant lui aussi après une journée pareille.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, au hasard dans les rues, se passant la bouteille, sous la lueur des lampadaires et des phares de voitures. Arthur aurait pu lui dire, il aurait pu lui expliquer que Brian s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait été forcé de dire, qu'il ne le pensait pas, il aurait pu lui dire tout ce que le chanteur lui avait raconté… Mais à la vérité, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Il en avait eu assez de sa journée. Et puis il sentait que c'était le sujet à ne pas aborder avec Curt. La pente glissante qu'il tentait d'éviter ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Curt soit encore plus teintée de Brian qu'elle ne l'était déjà. D'un point de vue intellectuel, il savait, il savait que Curt était toujours amoureux. D'un point de vue physique, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait l'opportunité d'être avec Curt. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait encore alors il voulait en profiter. Et puis Curt découvrirait bien à temps toute la vérité. En même temps que le reste des américains. Peut-être lui en voudrait-il de ne pas lui avoir dit avant. Peut-être. Arthur n'en était pas là.

Heureusement, il ne restait qu'un fond dans la bouteille, probablement qu'elle avait tenu toute la journée à Curt, il n'aurait su dire à quelle heure il commençait le matin à noyer son cerveau sous les alcools forts. Il la termina et la jeta dans la première poubelle venue.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient enfoncés dans une ruelle un peu plus sombre. Au bout, entre les immeubles, il y avait une percée lumineuse, probablement un boulevard. En attendant, ils étaient tranquilles.

Curt avait dû s'en rendre compte aussi parce qu'il commença à se rapprocher lentement. De brefs contacts, électrisants. Un frôlement de coude, de main, un déplacement intentionnellement désordonné. Arthur le laissa faire et joua le jeu. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent la rue trop éclairée, il tira Curt par la manche, dans ce petit recoin, sous une porte cochère, dans l'ombre, dans l'intimité. Il le poussa contre le battant de bois, son visage à quelques centimètres. Il se colla contre lui, enlaça sa taille. Curt se mordit la lèvre, glissa sa langue dessus. Arthur l'embrassa, rapidement, discrètement, un acte illégal qui lui procurait le sentiment jouissif de la transgression de l'interdit. Le chanteur lui envoya un regard explicite. Arthur sourit et se dégagea. Ils reprirent leur route comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la porte d'entrée du premier hôtel venu et s'y engouffrent.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord, pour la santé de leurs économies, de ne pas multiplier les frais en hôtels. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, s'ils avaient envie d'aller plus loin, ils prenaient une chambre, partageant les frais. La question d'aller dans celui où toute l'équipe de Tommy se trouvait ne s'était même pas posée.

De son pas nonchalant habituel, Curt s'approcha de la réception de demanda une chambre pour la nuit, pour deux. Pendant ce temps, Arthur consultait les prospectus touristiques. Pour donner le change. Le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière n'était pas gros mais faisait généralement illusion, celui de Curt étant un peu plus conséquent.

– Navré, répondit le gérant d'une voix pincée, nous n'avons plus que des chambres avec un seul lit.

Arthur tiqua et se mit sur ses gardes.

– Oui, et ? répliqua Curt. C'est bon.

L'homme le considéra un long moment, le toisant des pieds à la tête avant de faire de même avec Arthur.

– Je suis navré mais nous n'acceptons pas… ce genre de choses dans notre établissement, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Curt ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi. Arthur vola à son secours avant qu'il ne s'énerve et ne se mette à insulter le gérant. L'alcool lui donna de l'assurance.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train d'insinuer sur mon frère et moi ? lâcha-t-il d'un voix sourde en posant ses avant-bras sur le comptoir.

Le journaliste se saisit d'un dépliant de l'établissement et commença à le feuilleter. L'homme recula d'un pas, bouche bée.

– De plus, enchaîna Arthur sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il me semble que chez vous, comme chez tous vos confrères, les chambres avec lit double sont moins chères que celles avec deux lits, non ? Seriez-vous en train de pousser votre clientèle à la consommation contre son gré avec vos sous-entendus déplacés ?

L'homme, désemparé, tenta de bafouiller quelque chose sans y parvenir, son regard oscillant entre le visage ouvertement colérique de Curt et celui, calme en apparence, d'Arthur.

– Oh, si… si vous insistez, je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose…

– Bien, se contenta d'approuver le journaliste, le nez dans le prospectus qu'il parcourrait avec négligence.

La clef leur fut donnée dans la minute et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers sans se presser, d'un air naturel. Ils sentirent pourtant le regard de l'homme posé sur eux, les fixant étrangement.

Arthur choisit ce moment pour se retourner et croisa les yeux du gérant qui les détourna rapidement.

– Oh, et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, non, nous n'avons pas le même père. _Mom was a bitch, sorry._

– Hey ! s'indigna Curt. Je n'aime pas ta façon de parler de notre mère !

Arthur se retourna pour dissimuler son sourire.

– C'est pourtant la vérité.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en se chamaillant sur le sujet.

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée derrière eux flotta un silence, comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et Curt éclata de rire.

– _You were awesome !_ s'exclama-t-il avec le regard brillant d'un gamin qui vient de déjouer les plans d'un grand méchant de bande dessinée.

Arthur lui renvoya son sourire, balança les clefs sur la table, posa son sac et ôta sa veste. Oui, il avait déjà réfléchi à cette éventualité et à sa solution la plus efficace. Ça avait d'ailleurs bougrement bien fonctionné et il n'en était pas peu fier.

– Il va falloir être plus prudents à l'avenir, fit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Curt grogna, déçu qu'il le prive si rapidement de son petit instant de jubilation et se débarrassa de son blouson avant de s'affaler sur le lit.

– Les effets de sa prestation devant les caméras ne se sont pas fait attendre.

– Il va falloir s'y faire, convint Arthur d'une voix douce en s'approchant.

Ce n'était pas le moment que Curt recommence à s'énerver après Tommy. Même si cette moue boudeuse le rendait adorable. Il prit son visage brûlant entre ses mains froides, le remonta vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

D'ordinaire, Curt comprenait le message et le désir s'allumait dans ses yeux. Mais pas cette fois. Il y avait trop de rancœur. Trop de honte d'avoir à se cacher, à agir comme des délinquants. Trop de rêves brisés.

– Quelle connerie, gronda-t-il.

Trop de haine.

– Arrête d'y penser.

– Comment tu veux que j'arrête ?! s'énerva Curt en dégageant brusquement les mains d'Arthur posées sur lui. Comment tu veux ?!

Il se leva, furieux à nouveau.

– Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il fait ? Tu n'entends pas ce qu'il dit ?! Comment il agit ?!

Il s'agita, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, serrant les poings, cherchant des yeux un défouloir.

– Tout ce pour quoi on s'était battu, tout ce qu'on avait défendu, bordel !

Arthur l'attrapa vivement par le bras et serra suffisamment pour lui faire un peu mal, pour attirer son attention.

– Ce n'est pas t'énerver qui va changer les choses, fit-il sèchement.

Curt lui jeta un regard farouche.

– Et tu préfères te planquer ? T'étais là à cette époque ! Tu l'as vu, tu l'as vécu ! Mais toi aussi t'as préféré te planquer !

Ce coup-ci, c'en était trop. Arthur retourna une gifle à Curt qui l'envoya valser sur le lit. Il se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa, sur le ventre, les mains dans le dos.

– Ce qui t'énerves, c'est que tu te sens impuissant face à ce qui se passe. Et tu reportes ta colère sur tout ce qui passe. S'il t'énerve tellement pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là, à venir à chaque concert, à déprimer chaque soir, sans rien faire pour te reprendre ; à te noyer dans tes souvenirs, hein ? Ce n'est pas le monde qui t'énerve. C'est toi-même.

Il était dur, il le savait. Il allait sur une pente dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Il risquait gros.

Curt pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien.

Comme d'habitude, pensa Arthur, amer.

A chaque fois que Curt allait trop loin, il lui disait des choses qui lui faisaient mal. Mais tant que Curt ne réagirait pas, se contenterait d'encaisser, il continuerait. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse encore plus s'enliser dans sa spirale autodestructrice. Même si pour ça, il devait le perdre. Définitivement.

Le silence plana un moment, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Arthur n'attendait pas de Curt qu'il réagisse. Il ne le faisait jamais. Il lui défit sa chemise mais laissa les manches attachées. Il s'en servit pour immobiliser les bras de Curt dans son dos. Sans ménagement, il lui retira son pantalon. Puis se déshabilla à son tour. Ce soir, il allait l'exciter, le baiser, le frapper, le faire se sentir objet, soumis, impuissant. Le faire jouir au moment où il le déciderait et pas avant. Lui faire abandonner physiquement le contrôle, de force, était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour que Curt se détende réellement, ne pense plus à rien, se contente d'être un corps soumis à des pulsions et des désirs, un corps que l'on fait réagir mais qui n'agit pas de lui-même. D'être épuisé autrement que moralement.

Arthur ne vit pas le mois passer.

Chaque jour un peu plus, Brian s'ouvrait à lui en lui confiant sa vie tourmentée. Malgré ses tendances schizophrènes, il le comprenait de mieux en mieux.

Chaque jour un peu plus, Curt s'abandonnait entre ses bras. Malgré leur intimité, il avait l'impression de le perdre.

_A suivre…_


	3. Fade to White Part 2

**Arc** : Lights

**Titre du One Shot** : Fade to white – Partie 2

**Auteur** : Ashkaa

**Fandom** : Velvet Goldmine

**Persos / Couples** : Arthur/Curt 3 avec un peu de Brian en fond sonore. Pour le angst.

**Rating** : R (la version NC-17 non censurée se trouve sur mon LJ, voir adresse dans mon profil)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce beau monde ne m'appartient pas, propriété de Todd Haynes et de la MGM.

**Notes** :

a) Suite de Fade to Black. Fait pour Tipitina sur sa requête obscur_échange : Arthur/Curt, La première fois que Curt tombe sur ce qu'écrit Arthur en secret.

b) Je ne respecte pas exactement la chronologie de la vie de Iggy Pop pour le personnage de Curt, pour la simple et bonne raison que… David Bowie est dédoublé dans le film à cette époque-là, sous les traits de Slade et Fairy. Désolée pour les incohérences.

De même, je gère avec les connaissances de l'époque en matière de transmission du VIH. Ce sont les connaissances du grand public en 1984, du moins, j'espère m'en approcher. Ce que pense Arthur n'est pas forcément vrai. Protégez-vous.

c) Mes respects à Todd Haynes. Et à ses fabuleuses recherches pour écrire son film. (parce que là, je souffre, en recherches).

**Fade To White**

**Partie 2**

– Allo, Lou ?

– Hey ! Arthur, comment ça va gamin ?

– Ça va. Et au journal, tout se passe bien ?

– Tu verras ça à ton retour ! Mais toi, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

– Oui, je suis en bonne voie.

– Ok. Parce que tu as déjà des sujets qui t'attendent sur ton bureau ! plaisanta le vieux journaliste.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Je rentre après-demain, je m'y mets dès lundi.

– A peine le temps de poser tes affaires et déjà au boulot ? Non, prends la journée du 2 et reviens en forme mardi.

– Ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait convenu…

– C'est pas grave. Je préfère t'avoir opérationnel que complètement crevé. J'ai suffisamment à faire avec les bourdes des petits nouveaux à corriger, je ne veux pas avoir à repasser sur tes articles.

– O… ok, bafouilla Arthur, alors à mardi.

– A mardi ! lança joyeusement Lou avant de raccrocher.

Ne pas avoir à repasser sur ses articles… Arthur ne voulait pas se faire de films sur ce que cela signifiait. Lou ne faisait ça qu'avec très peu de journalistes. Ceux en qui il avait particulièrement confiance. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit, il rougit malgré lui.

Secouant la tête, il sortit de l'hôtel. Dehors, il faisait presque nuit, l'air frais lui fit du bien. Il n'y avait pas de concert ce soir-là, aussi décida-t-il d'aller à son rendez-vous tacite avec Curt.

Il le trouva assis à une table dans le bar de son hôtel. Il écrivait. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne fit pas attention à Arthur avant que celui-ci ne soit assis en face de lui.

Après les formalités d'usage, ils commandèrent à dîner.

– Tu as l'air de bien avancer ? lui demanda Arthur en désignant le calepin du menton.

– Ça prend forme doucement, acquiesça Curt.

– Je peux jeter un œil ou ça t'ennuie ?

– C'est loin d'être abouti, ce ne sont que des idées pour l'instant, répondit le chanteur en lui tendant ses papiers.

Arthur déchiffra tant bien que mal les gribouillis informes de l'écriture de Curt. « Rape me » furent les premiers mots qu'il parvint à lire « My friend », les suivants. Un refrain semblait-il. Il releva les yeux et interrogea Curt du regard. Ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire malicieux. D'accord, il l'avait fait exprès. Arthur combattit le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et lui rendit ses notes.

– C'est sombre, se contenta-t-il de dire pour ne pas penser que Curt avait pu s'inspirer de leur relation pour écrire ce texte.

– Comme toujours.

– Cependant, ça dégage quelque chose de différent, non ?

Il tendit la perche, attendant de voir que qu'allait en faire Curt.

– Peut-être, se contenta-t-il de répondre, pinçant les lèvres pour masquer son sourire.

Peine perdue, Arthur pouvait clairement voir qu'il se fichait de lui. Son regard pétillait de malice. Le journaliste se frotta le cou, gêné, puis rit doucement. Curt passa sa langue entre ses lèvres d'un air taquin.

Le serveur arriva avec leurs plats et ils changèrent de sujet.

– La tournée se termine aux Etats-Unis, lança Arthur à un moment, le cœur battant d'anxiété. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu vas suivre jusqu'en Europe ?

Il avait supposé que non et espérait ne pas s'être trompé.

– Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, admit Curt. L'Europe, c'est loin, et je n'ai pas les moyens d'y aller.

– Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi ?

Curt ricana entre deux bouchées.

– Je n'ai pas de « chez moi ».

Arthur lui renvoya un regard étonné.

– J'ai pas repris d'appartement quand je suis rentré d'Allemagne et là-bas, j'habitais chez Jack.

– Tu comptes retourner vivre avec lui maintenant ?

– Je sais pas.

Curt soupira.

– Dans l'absolu, je ne préfèrerai pas mais…

– Mais ?

– Mais les appartements coûtent cher.

Il avait l'air gêné et Arthur le comprenait parfaitement. Ce n'était jamais agréable d'admettre qu'on était sur la paille.

– Est-ce que tu as des obligations quelque part ? lui demanda-t-il, un idée folle commençant à germer dans son esprit.

Curt lui renvoya un regard interrogateur.

– Est-ce que tu dois aller dans une ville en particulier pour, je sais pas, pour enregistrer, pour des concerts, ce genre de choses ?

– Non… répondit Curt avec une certaine méfiance.

Arthur passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

– Je prends le train demain soir, est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir habiter chez moi, à New York ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Il n'avait pas réussi à montrer de l'assurance. A faire comme si la réponse lui importait peu. A faire comme s'il n'était que le gars sympa qui fait une proposition par générosité pour dépanner un ami. Tant pis, la question était posée maintenant. Il attendit avec angoisse la réponse de Curt.

Comme elle tardait à venir, il bafouilla.

– Oh, ce n'est pas très grand, hein, mais si ça peut te dépanner, pour un moment… C'est… C'est comme tu veux, je ne veux pas te forcer la main.

Il se serait mis des claques. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

Curt le considérait, visiblement perplexe. Arthur était mal à l'aise et ne parvenait pas à se détendre.

– Et bien… Ecoute, je sais pas. C'est soudain. Je sais pas quoi en penser. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire après tu vois ? J'avais pas dans l'idée de me poser… Je… Je peux pas te répondre maintenant, d'accord ?

– Ok, lâcha difficilement Arthur, tentant de se donner un air décontracté sans réellement y parvenir.

Il fallait s'y attendre.

– Tu sais en tout cas que si tu veux un toit au dessus de ta tête, ma porte t'est ouverte.

Il essayait désespérément de se rattraper tout en ayant conscience qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer. Il fallait changer de sujet, vite. Ils en revinrent alors à la musique, comme souvent, et le journaliste lança Curt sur ce qui le passionnait le plus : disserter sur les courants musicaux, les influences, les genres, et son « hors catégorie » qu'il revendiquait haut et fort.

Ce soir-là, après avoir dîné ensemble, ils se séparèrent après une petite balade dans un parc voisin en guise de promenade digestive. Arthur rentra à son hôtel, le visage sombre, et alla prendre une douche. Jamais l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau n'effacerait ce qu'il avait dit, il en avait conscience, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour essayer de se vider la tête. Il avait agi comme un idiot. Curt avait toujours été quelqu'un de très voyageur, jamais posé, jamais fixé, jamais attaché, sauf à Brian. On ne proposait pas à un animal sauvage de s'enfermer tout seul dans une cage. Il avait été idiot, il avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion. Il comprenait tout à fait que le chanteur ne lui ait pas répondu. Il devait être en train de songer que c'était une histoire de coucherie en train de dégénérer. Il ne voulait pas de relation, juste un plan cul. Il devait depuis longtemps s'être rendu compte… rendu compte qu'Arthur éprouvait des sentiments à son égard… Il n'avait pas été très discret, il devait l'admettre. En montant encore la température de l'eau, presque jusqu'à avoir mal tellement la brûlure était vive, il repensa à tous ces baisers qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de donner à Curt. Jamais le chanteur ne l'avait embrassé de lui-même et les seuls gestes de « tendresse » qu'il avait avec lui étaient de lui caresser la nuque pendant quelques minutes, juste après l'orgasme. Jamais il n'avait eu d'attitude ambiguë.

Arthur se sentait mal, il se sentait percé à jour, mis à nu. Si Curt voulait le briser, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire.

Il donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur, se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enserrant ses genoux de ses bras, et resta prostré quelques minutes encore sous le jet brûlant à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière. Puis soudainement, il se releva, coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche, se sécha et alla se rouler en boule dans ses couvertures. Il ne parvenait pas à empêcher son cerveau de tourner en rond et eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

* * *

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, une boule d'angoisse lui noua l'estomac.

Il se leva cependant. Il partait le soir même et arriverait dans la nuit, il avait encore plein de choses à faire. Il téléphona à la réception, fit monter un petit déjeuner et commença à rassembler toutes ses affaires, s'assura qu'il n'oubliait rien, vérifia sa réservation de train et mit tout en ordre.

Une fois tout cela fini, il s'assit calmement à son bureau et nota toutes les questions de dernière minute qu'il devait poser à Tommy.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement et il se rendit à son rendez-vous, ponctuel comme à son habitude.

Le chanteur l'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres. Le départ imminent d'Arthur marquait pour eux une sorte d'accomplissement et provoquait un étrange sentiment d'euphorie. La perspective de l'ampleur de leur entreprise, sûrement.

Arthur posa ses dernières questions, des points de détail, prit les coordonnées de Tommy en Europe, s'assura que le numéro qu'il lui avait donné la première fois aboutissait toujours sur sa boite vocale qu'il pouvait consulter de n'importe où et termina par le planning. Il voulait tout de même continuer à suivre ce qu'allait faire Tommy même s'il n'était pas là, afin d'en faire un bref résumé dans le livre. Shannon leur apporta une copie de leur emploi du temps. Arthur parcourut des yeux le temps qu'elle s'en aille. Il donna sa carte professionnelle à Tommy et lui fit promettre de l'appeler s'il avait la moindre chose à lui dire, même la plus anecdotique. Il avait hésité un moment à lui donner le numéro de son domicile. Puis il s'était dit que Tommy, c'était une relation professionnelle, quand bien même ils avaient réussi à établir une certaine intimité entre eux. Ensuite, il ne voulait pas partir perdant au sujet de Curt. Peut-être allait-il accepter son offre, même si ce n'était pas tout de suite. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié qu'il lui avait promis un test de dépistage, gratuitement. Pour cela, il allait devoir venir à New York, ne serait-ce qu'une journée. S'ils allaient chez lui et que Brian appelait à ce moment-là… non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant.

Arthur quitta l'appartement du chanteur un peu plus tard que d'ordinaire. Ce soir non plus, pas de show. Toute l'équipe se reposait un peu avant de décoller.

Arthur alla se balader un peu. En ce moment, il avait de plus en plus besoin de ces promenades qui lui permettaient de réfléchir au grand air, sans tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, il n'avait toujours pas de pronostic concernant la réaction de Curt. Il avait peur qu'il ne se montre pas ce soir. Après tout, la tournée était officiellement terminée, étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de dates prévues sur le sol américain. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être resté, il pouvait très bien être parti la veille au soir, juste après leur conversation. Ainsi, Arthur savait qu'il n'en entendrait plus jamais parler. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que ces deux mois n'avaient pu être qu'une agréable parenthèse en souvenir du bon vieux temps et qu'il allait devoir rependre sa vie d'avant, sa vie normale, morne et sans surprises, loin de Curt.

Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser. Ce soir-là, il dîna tôt, à son hôtel, en compagnie de Tommy et Shannon. Une sorte de pot d'adieu, sans adieux mais avec un au revoir. Puis il alla saluer tous les techniciens avec qui il avait sympathisé durant ces deux mois. Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant de prendre son train. Il récupéra cependant ses affaires et sortit. Ses pas le conduisirent automatiquement vers l'hôtel qu'ils avaient pris avec Curt. Il ne savait pas si le chanteur allait se montrer ce soir.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne le trouva pas au bar. Il monta pour poser ses affaires dans la chambre, pensant aller faire un tour en ville pour le trouver mais il se rendit compte à peine la porte franchie que toutes les affaires de Curt avaient disparu.

Un vide immense l'envahit et il lâcha son sac sur le sol. Il tremblait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la rupture soudaine avec Curt lui ferait aussi mal. Il ferma la porte et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Il se frotta le visage, les yeux, puis se retourna à plat ventre et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il inspira longuement l'odeur de Curt encore présente dans le tissu, serra les poings autour de l'étoffe. Il resta là un long moment, sans savoir quoi faire, sans avoir envie de bouger. Si d'ordinaire, il se serait directement rendu à la gare pour être sûr d'avoir son train, il ne se sentait pas le courage d'attendre dans le froid, seul, au milieu des couples qui ne manqueraient pas de se trouver là pour se faire des au revoirs déchirants à grands coups de câlins et de baisers. Il se sentait tellement étranger à ce monde-là…

Finalement, il soupira longuement et s'arracha à la chaleur du lit. Il ramassa ses affaires, vérifia d'un regard qu'il n'avait rien oublié, éteignit la lumière et redescendit vers la réception. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il posa la clef sur le comptoir et sortir son portefeuille de son sac.

– Je voudrais régler la note s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il à la jeune fille derrière le comptoir.

Cette dernière se retourna avec un sourire de rigueur et prit la clef pour vérifier le numéro de la chambre.

– La chambre a déjà été payée monsieur, lui annonça-t-elle.

Arthur lui renvoya un regard bovin.

– Par le monsieur là-bas. Ça fait une heure qu'il vous attend, expliqua-t-elle en désignant le petit salon qui se trouvait derrière Arthur.

Le journaliste se retourna. Dans un fauteuil, Curt le regardait, une cigarette à la main, le genou agité d'un mouvement nerveux, son sac à ses pieds.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il resta là, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, il réussit à bouger, lentement, un pied devant l'autre, comme un enfant qui découvre la marche, laissant son sac de voyage là où il était – il aurait été incapable de le porter – et s'approcha de Curt.

Ce dernier écrasa sa cigarette, se leva, prit son sac.

– Ton offre tient toujours ?

Arthur ne put que lui sourire, incapable de dénouer sa gorge, et lui faire « oui » de la tête. Il aurait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer fort, de l'embrasser. De pleurer de soulagement. Mais ils étaient en public.

– Je tiens à payer la moitié du loyer, annonça Curt en hissant son sac sur son épaule.

Ce fut le signal du départ. Arthur récupéra son propre sac et ils quittèrent l'hôtel, sans un mot. Le journaliste planait complètement.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare suffisamment en avance pour que Curt achète son billet en toute tranquillité. En trois heures de train, ils furent à New York. Arrivés devant la porte de son appartement, Arthur avait le cœur battant. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ramenait Curt, Curt Wild chez lui… Il eut soudain honte de son appartement, petit, minable, une simple chambre de bonne sous les toits. De plus, il n'avait qu'un lit une place. Il s'en excusa par avance auprès du chanteur.

– Je crois que j'ai connu pire tu sais, lui sourit-il en retour.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires, Arthur leur servit à boire et ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se jeta presque sur Curt. Il avait envie de lui. Il avait envie de lui depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel. Le chanteur ne protesta pas, bien au contraire.

Ils s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre et le manque de place dans le lit ne fut plus un problème.

* * *

Le lendemain, Arthur bénit Lou pour lui avoir accordé sa journée. La première chose qu'ils firent, après s'être lavés et habillés, fut de descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner dans un café, Arthur ayant vidé ses placards avant de partir.

– Tu restes combien de temps ? demanda timidement le journaliste entre deux bouchées de croissant.

– Tant que tu ne me jettes pas dehors ?

Curt avait l'air de s'amuser.

– Tu ne ronfles pas et toute ta vie tient dans un sac, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mettrais dehors, plaisanta Arthur.

– Plus sérieusement, reprit le chanteur, je ne sais pas encore quoi faire. Je pense que Jack va me contacter sous peu pour l'enregistrement de l'album mais je ne peux pas te donner de dates.

– Ok, ça me va. Par contre, il va falloir s'organiser un peu… l'appartement est petit et pas prévu pour deux…

– Tu as songé à quelque chose en particulier ?

– Je pensais déjà… monter une cloison pour séparer la partie chambre du reste de l'appartement…

Il savait qu'il allait falloir amorcer la question de savoir s'ils faisaient deux chambres séparées ou une seule grande mais ne savait pas comment l'aborder.

Curt se saisit d'un crayon, le tendit à Arthur et lui désigna la nappe en papier.

– Vas-y, explique-moi ça avec un dessin.

Ils firent alors différents plans, pour savoir ce qu'il était possible de faire pour réaménager les lieux de manière plus vivable. L'espace d'un instant, Arthur se surprit du simple petit bonheur d'être là, avec Curt, de décider comment ils allaient aménager leur appartement. _Leur_ appartement.

Finalement, ils optèrent pour une chambre simple avec un grand lit, une cloison supplémentaire et bouger quelques meubles pour créer un coin salon et un coin bureau. Le reste de la matinée fut dédié à l'achat du lit en question. Encore une fois, on les regarda étrangement, ces deux hommes qui venaient acheter un lit deux places… Ils finirent par composer une petite histoire. Curt était un ami d'Arthur qui lui prêtait ses bras pour déménager. Sa petite amie ne devait arriver que le lendemain. Ils étaient mortifiés d'avoir à inventer pareil mensonge face aux vendeurs mais n'avaient pas tellement le choix s'ils voulaient la paix.

A midi, le lit était acheté. A quatorze heures, on le leur livrait. Arthur en avait profité pour demander l'accord de son propriétaire pour la cloison et l'avait obtenu. Comme il devait retourner travailler le lendemain, Curt lui promit de s'occuper de trouver un maçon ou de le faire lui-même si les prix étaient trop exorbitants.

* * *

Lorsque Arthur arriva le lendemain matin au journal, il était exténué mais heureux. Il passa saluer ses collègues et se fit chambrer gentiment pour les vacances prolongées qu'il avait prises. Evidemment, il ne démentit pas, personne n'était au courant de ses réelles activités. Il se dirigea vers son bureau. A peine eut-il posé son sac que Lou entra et lui posa une pile de papiers sur les bras.

– Voilà pour cette semaine, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

– Tout ça ? s'étonna Arthur.

– Hey petit ! Faut rattraper ton retard ! le sermonna le vieil homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Arthur était un peu déprimé, tout de même, de pareil accueil. D'accord, son parton l'avait laissé partir avec réluctance, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le noyer sous le travail à peine rentré !

– Ah ! lança Lou depuis le pas de la porte. Tu trouveras dans les papiers les coordonnées d'un ami à moi. Il est éditeur et serait potentiellement intéressé par ton bouquin.

Il s'en alla ensuite avec un clin d'œil avant qu'Arthur n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Un sourire lui déchira le visage. Même s'il se montrait sévère et ne faisait preuve d'aucune pitié envers personne dans ce métier, Lou était quelqu'un de bien et savait le prouver. Il posa les papiers sur son bureau, descendit se chercher un café bien fort et s'attela à la tâche. Il ne prit que le temps d'avaler un sandwich à midi lorsque son estomac cria famine et ne décolla pas de son bureau avant que Lydie ne vienne lui annoncer qu'il était seul dans le bâtiment. Il retira ses lunettes, se massa la base du nez, bougea la tête pour se détendre le cou, plia bagage et rentra chez lui. Devant lui se profilait une semaine de folie et il espérait qu'elles ne seraient pas toutes comme ça ou bien il n'aurait jamais le temps de se mettre à son manuscrit. Le lendemain, il téléphonerait à l'éditeur dont lui avait parlé Lou.

En arrivant sur son palier, il entendit des jurons assez colorés provenir de son appartement. Interloqué, il poussa la porte avec méfiance. Au milieu de la pièce, il trouva Curt, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval toute tordue, en T-shirt et vieux jean, de la peinture partout, jusque sur le nez. Il peignait la cloison toute neuve.

– Déjà ? s'étonna le journaliste.

– Oui, j'ai trouvé un gars qui avait du temps cet après-midi alors je lui ai filé un coup de main pour que tout soit prêt pour ce soir.

Arthur posa ses affaires et retira son manteau, éberlué. Il regarda le nouveau visage de son appartement avec les yeux d'un enfant émerveillé. Curt sourit, posa son rouleau et se leva.

– J'espère que ça te plait ?

– C'est… C'est parfait, balbutia-t-il.

– Super, se réjouit Curt. Alors maintenant déshabille-toi.

Arthur se retourna, surpris. Le chanteur lui tendait un rouleau de peinture.

– Change toi et viens m'aider, reprit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Arthur éclata de rire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Arthur était totalement exténué de sa soirée mais partit travailler avec entrain. La journée s'annonçait chargée mais rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur. Il arriva en avance au journal, prit le temps de boire un café, de saluer quelques collègues et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Premièrement il fit la liste de tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Le Weekender d'abord. Un article banal qu'il allait expédier. Ensuite, Lou lui avait confié un article de fond sur la campagne de Reynolds. Il avait bondi de joie en voyant ça. L'édition était pour dans trois semaines, il avait encore le temps. Ensuite, il devait contacter l'éditeur. C'était important. Et au cas où cela ne marcherait pas, songer à en contacter d'autres. Il lui fallait s'y prendre à l'avance s'il voulait réussir son petit effet.

En bas de sa liste, il nota aussi de contacter Chris. Pour le test. Il n'avait pas oublié, même si Curt ne lui avait pas rappelé. Il y pensait à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. A chaque fois qu'il enfilait le préservatif. A chaque fois qu'il ne laissait pas Curt jouir dans sa bouche. Ils avaient envie de savoir. Tous les deux.

Il jeta son gobelet de café et se mit au travail.

La journée passa à une vitesse impressionnante. Il lui restait pas mal de monde à contacter pour l'article du Weekender. Des scientifiques notamment. L'article portait sur l'environnement. Il allait être teinté de politique, songea Arthur. Tant pis. Lou lui avait confié en parfaite connaissance de cause. Il avait également eu le temps de prendre quelques rendez-vous pour des entretiens avec des analystes politiques, des chefs de médias et autres personnes importantes pour l'article sur Reynolds.

Il quitta les bureaux à la nuit tombée, comme d'habitude. La seule différence avec avant, c'était que maintenant, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui parce qu'il savait qu'on l'attendait, qu'il n'allait pas se retrouver seul dans son petit appartement. Oh, bien sûr, Arthur n'était pas non plus un ermite. Il sortait. Souvent même. Il avait eu pas mal de relations depuis sa jeunesse. Cependant, il n'avait jamais ramené personne chez lui, à l'exception de Chris. Généralement, il se contentait des lieux de rencontres gays ou bien d'aller chez le partenaire qu'il se trouvait pour la soirée.

Définitivement, l'arrivée de Curt changeait des choses dans sa vie. Il espérait que cela durerait.

Les huit étages étaient fastidieux à monter mais il avait pris l'habitude.

Ce qui était inhabituel en revanche était d'entendre des éclats de voix derrière sa porte. Encore une fois. Cependant, Curt n'avait pas l'air de rouspéter après lui-même cette fois-ci. Il avait l'air au téléphone.

Arthur n'avait pas envie de le déranger dans une conversation qu'il estimait privée. Mais il était curieux. Et puis, c'était tout de même son appartement !

Il poussa la porte doucement, discrètement, pour ne pas déranger Curt. Ce dernier le vit entrer, ne fit pas de remarque mais se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné, énervé. Le journaliste posa ses affaires sans faire de bruit, s'assit sur son ancien lit qui, aménagé avec des coussins, faisait à présent office de canapé et attendit.

– Non, écoute, j'ai dit non ! Je ne rentrerai pas maintenant !

– …

– Je n'ai pas fini.

– …

– J'ai une dizaine de textes. Ils sont loin d'être achevés.

– …  
– J'en ai trois. Trois potables.

– …

Curt soupira.

– Toujours la même adresse ?

– …

– Ok. Je te fais partir ça demain. Faut que je te laisse… C'est ça, au revoir.

Il raccrocha d'un geste rageur.

Arthur ne fit pas de commentaires.

Curt se massa le front.

– Putain, grommela-t-il. Désolé.

– C'était Jack ? demanda Arthur en lui faisant signe qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser.

– Oui. Il…

Curt s'arrêta, passa la langue entre ses lèvres comme toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait et une main dans ses cheveux défaits.

– J'ai besoin de boire quelque chose. Tu veux quoi ?

– La même chose que toi.

Curt disparut en direction de la cuisine – si on pouvait appeler pompeusement cuisine la petite kitchenette qui tenait dans l'espace d'un placard à balais – et en revint avec deux bières. Il s'assit à côté d'Arthur.

– Tu vas bien ? lui demanda ce dernier, sérieux.

– Ouais, ça va. C'est juste que… Jack m'énerve ces temps-ci.

– Comment ça ?

– Il veut à tout prix que je revienne vivre avec lui.

Arthur déglutit difficilement. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait.

– Mais je peux pas, reprit Curt sans avoir rien remarqué. Je veux pas. Il est… contre-productif.

– C'est pourtant ton producteur.

– Je sais mais… j'arrive pas à écrire quand il est dans les parages. Je comprends pas pourquoi. Je trouve que mes textes ont moins de force, les mots font moins d'effet, tu vois ? Comme si tout était noyé sous une brume uniformément grise et sans relief.

– Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller.

– Je sais bien. Mais lui, il… il insiste.

– Pourquoi tient-il absolument à ce que tu reviennes ? Tu lui as dit que tu avais du mal à écrire avec lui ?

Curt ricana.

– Je lui ai dit mais tu vois, Jack… C'est Jack.

Arthur posa sa bière sur la table et lui envoya un regard interrogateur. Curt avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il faisait tourner nerveusement sa bouteille entre ses doigts.

– Il… commença-t-il, gêné. Il est très accroché, tu vois…

Arthur déglutit. Il était temps de poser cette question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis un moment.

– Il est peut-être… Enfin, est-ce que tu as songé qu'il était peut-être amoureux de toi ?

Un sourire tordu vint orner les lèvres de Curt.

– Jack n'aime pas. Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Jack aime les gens comme il aimerait des poupées à qui il fait faire ce qu'il veut. A qui il ordonne et qui obéissent. Qu'il contrôle. Jack ne m'aime pas. Il aime ma bite. C'est tout.

Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos d'Arthur pendant de longues secondes. Cette histoire était sordide.

– Tous les chanteurs qu'il a sous sa coupe… continua Curt les yeux dans le vague, il joue avec. Il les place comme des pions sur un échiquier et mène la partie. Il ne supporte pas quand l'un d'entre eux lui échappe. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à supporter la mort de Klaus. Pas parce qu'il était mort, non, parce qu'il lui avait échappé et qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir jouer avec. Il développe cet espèce de… d'amour étrange et morbide…

Le chanteur releva son visage vers Arthur.

– Il est assez flippant, conclut-il.

– Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avant dans ce cas ?

– Je suis sous contrat. Pour un album encore. Le dernier. Mais j'arrivais pas à sortir des textes corrects…

– C'est pour ça que tu es revenu… dans les parages ? demanda Arthur, étranglant juste à temps un « auprès de Brian ».

– … Peut-être. En partie. Sans doute.

Curt avait ce petit air perdu et nostalgique qui lui revenait souvent, trahissant qu'il était totalement paumé et perdait les pédales sans plus savoir vers où regarder pour s'en sortir.

– Et toi dans tout ça ? Où est-ce que tu te situes ?

– C'est à dire ?

– Professionnellement. Personnellement. Tu m'as parlé de Jack mais pas de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?

– Ce que j'ai envie de faire…

Curt avait répété ces mots comme pour être sûr de bien les comprendre, de se les approprier. Il resta un moment à réfléchir, fixant un point dans le vide.

– J'ai envie de plein de choses. Et de rien à la fois. Je voudrais chanter. A nouveau. Remonter sur scène. Même si c'est pour affronter les insultes du public.

– Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait de concert ?

– Depuis l'Allemagne. Le public est très bizarre là-bas. Selon l'endroit où tu te produis. Soit ils t'adorent, soit ils te détestent. C'était… C'était très extrême, là-bas. Les allemands ont une langue dure et tout chez eux est comme ça, ce sont des gens très tranchés, avec des opinions très franches, tellement qu'on dirait un peu… comme si leurs personnalités étaient tranchantes, tu vois ? Ça donne des trucs complètement barges. Mais je regrette pas.

– Pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas là-bas ?

Curt secoua la tête.

– Je n'ai rien à y faire. C'était trop… C'est trop chargé de souvenirs. Je voulais… calmer un peu le jeu. Je suis revenu aux Etats-Unis quand j'ai commencé à avoir l'impression qu'un jour, j'allais y laisser ma peau.

Arthur eut envie de questionner Curt sur ce qu'il entendait par-là, si les cicatrices qu'il avait n'avaient pas par hasard un rapport avec ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter… mais il n'en fit rien. Curt était bavard ce soir, il voulait profiter sans risquer de le voir se renfermer. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, s'il avait voulu lui en parler, il l'aurait fait. Arthur lui avait ouvert la porte. S'il ne l'avait pas prise, c'était qu'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Peut-être un jour lui en parlerait-il. En tout cas, il ne fallait pas qu'il lui donne l'impression de lui tirer les vers du nez.

– Et maintenant que tu es aux Etats-Unis ? Tu vas essayer de prendre une carrière ici ?

– Je vais voir déjà ce que donne l'album qu'on prépare avec Jack, comment il prend, ici. Après je verrai.

– Et… tu es revenu pour Brian ?

Arthur détestait tester Curt sur ce terrain là mais il avait besoin de savoir. Curt venait d'emménager avec lui. Il avait besoin que les choses soient claires. Pour ne pas se faire d'illusions. Pour ne pas avoir à en souffrir s'il s'en faisait.

– Ouais, admit Curt. Je voulais savoir… Après tout ce temps, tu vois, je voulais savoir ce qu'il était devenu… On peut dire que j'ai pas été déçu de la transformation, grinça-t-il.

– Tu ne t'y attendais pas ?

– Je ne m'attendais à rien. Je voulais juste… le voir.

Le regard de Curt se perdait de nouveau.

– Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

La question était abrupte et Arthur avait peur de la réponse. Il l'avait posée juste avant que sa gorge ne se noue irrémédiablement et qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de lui demander. Il planta ses ongles dans sa paume pour rester calme.

Curt ne répondit pas mais son visage se décomposa.

Arthur ferma les yeux.

Ça faisait mal. Mal de le voir ainsi, mal de ne pas avoir besoin d'attendre une réponse, qui ne viendrait de toute manière pas, pour savoir, savoir que oui, malgré toutes ces années, malgré tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait mutuellement, malgré tout… il l'aimait toujours. Et que, probablement, pour lui, il n'y aurait personne d'autre qui arriverait à ce niveau. Jamais.

– Pourquoi… pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à… à sa chanson, murmura Arthur, incapable de hausser la voix sous peine de l'entendre dérailler.

– Je…

Curt ne le regardait pas.

– Je ne veux pas souffrir… encore, souffla-t-il.

Arthur ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Il avait envie de hurler. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Curt méritait mieux que ça. Il se glissa doucement derrière le chanteur et l'entoura de ses bras, posant son menton dur son épaule.

– Tu n'as pas à y réfléchir maintenant.

Contre toute attente, Curt se retourna vers lui, le regard encore plus perdu qu'avant. Arthur en eut presque peur. Peur de l'avoir poussé trop loin. Peur de l'avoir perdu. Il avait toujours peur de le perdre.

– Tu as raison, murmura le chanteur.

Arthur le considéra, surpris.

– Prends-moi, souffla le chanteur contre ses lèvres, les yeux fermés.

Arthur l'embrassa.

Peut-être que s'il lui faisait l'amour, il oublierait que ce n'était pas de lui que Curt était amoureux. Peut-être oublierait-il que Curt était prêt à mourir pour Brian, pour un amour perdu, consommé et consumé depuis des années. Peut-être oublierait-il qu'il se battait contre un souvenir. Peut-être oublierait-il qu'il n'avait aucun droit de revendiquer Curt pour lui, qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur sa vie. Qu'il n'était là que parce que lui aussi n'était qu'un accessoire, un coussin confortable, un partenaire avec qui il était agréable de se détendre, mais sans plus.

Deux heures du matin et il ne dormait toujours pas. Ça n'avait pas marché, bien évidemment. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait pu oublier que le corps qu'il étreignait ne serait jamais à lui. Qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'empêcher Curt de retourner vers Brian. Qu'il assisterait même à son départ dès qu'il aurait lu le livre.

A ses côtés, Curt dormait depuis un bon moment, totalement épuisé. Arthur ne pourrait lui laisser qu'un souvenir mais il espérait que celui-ci serait impérissable. De ce qu'il avait compris, Curt n'avait jamais laissé personne d'autre le prendre. Ni Brian, ni Jack, ni aucun autre. Il savourait donc ce privilège. C'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Il resta un long moment à observer le chanteur dormir, le détaillant autant que possible pour graver son visage si détendu et si serein dans son esprit afin de ne pas l'oublier.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, le jour n'était pas encore levé et Curt dormait toujours. Arthur désactiva le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne. Il se leva discrètement et alla prendre une douche qui ne parvint pas à le détendre. Puis il s'installa devant son ordinateur et compulsa ses notes. Il avait encore une bonne heure devant lui avant de partir travailler, pourtant, il n'avait envie de rien faire. Il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de penser, de penser à Curt.

Ce qu'ils avaient, pour le moment, ressemblait à un début de relation, fragile, à peine établie. Sauf que ça ne l'était pas. Ç'aurait pu. S'il n'y avait pas eu Brian dans leur vie. Paradoxalement, s'il n'avait pas été là, jamais ils ne se seraient rencontrés. Si Curt avait pu l'oublier, tourner la page. Arthur essayait désespérément de ne pas se faire d'illusions sur le sujet. S'il pouvait passer un moment avec Curt à ses côtés, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête. Cette épée qui ne portait pas un nom mais deux, dont l'un était celui d'une ancienne idole et l'autre celui de son actuel commanditaire. Parce qu'il n'oubliait pas non plus qu'en plus de toute le reste, il travaillait pour Tommy. La situation avait quelque chose de burlesque, de grotesque. Il ne parvenait pourtant pas à en rire. Pas plus qu'à comprendre. Comprendre cet attachement pour Curt, cette obsession…

Arthur laissa son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs. De cette époque à la fois bénie et maudite où il se masturbait devant les photos du journal, les photos de Brian et Curt… Il ne savait plus exactement à quel moment il avait cessé de s'intéresser à Brian. Il ne comprenait pas quand il était passé de la simple admiration à la fascination puis au désir pour Curt. Pourtant, il ne savait pas grand-chose de la vie du rocker en dehors de sa période avec Brian. Il connaissait beaucoup plus de choses sur la vie de Slade. Même avant qu'il n'ait ce livre à écrire.

Ce livre qui revenait sans cesse et, avec lui, les paroles de Tommy.

Au début, il se disait qu'il serait content que Curt le lise, parce qu'il aurait aimé savoir qu'il lisait ses écrits. Maintenant, il était loin d'en être aussi sûr. Tout ce qu'il avait à écrire dedans, tout ce qu'il allait devoir mettre… il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie que Curt sache. Tommy y avouait tout. Surtout qu'il l'aimait encore. Et ça, ça, Arthur aurait bien aimé que le chanteur ne l'apprenne jamais. Certes, il y avait eu la chanson. Très explicite. Mais ça restait une chanson. Curt pouvait très bien ne pas faire confiance en des paroles chantées devant des milliers de fans. Arthur soupçonnait même que c'était là la seule raison qui l'avait retenu de se jeter aux pieds de Brian à ce moment-là.

Mais là, il n'allait plus pouvoir y échapper. Il n'y avait pas la moindre ambiguïté possible dans ce qu'il avait à écrire.

Arthur soupira et regarda sa montre. Il était temps. Il rassembla ses affaires, les rangea dans le tiroir qui fermait à clef, mit celle-ci dans sa poche et partit travailler. Il profita du trajet pour chasser la morosité de ses pensées. Le journal l'attendait et avec lui deux articles importants et des entretiens avec des personnes passionnantes qui méritaient qu'il leur accorde toute son attention.

* * *

Le soir, lorsqu'il rentra du travail, il trouva l'appartement vide. L'espace d'un instant, il fut pris d'un doute qui lui tordit l'estomac. Et s'il était parti pour de bon ? Rapidement, il s'assura que les affaires de Curt étaient encore là. Il se mit donc à travailler, sans pour autant être parvenu à se rassurer complètement.

Curt ne rentra que bien plus tard dans la nuit. Il sentait le dehors, le tabac, l'alcool. Arthur ne commenta pas. Ils dînèrent rapidement puis allèrent se coucher, exténués.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Arthur partit au boulot, Curt était à la fenêtre du salon, en train de fumer, les cheveux en broussaille et l'air encore endormi. Les jours suivants se déroulèrent selon le même schéma, Curt ne parlant jamais de ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, ni d'où il passait ses soirées.

Toujours cette odeur du dehors, de tabac, d'alcool. Mais depuis quelques jours, Arthur avait remarqué aussi une odeur différente. Celle du sexe. La première fois qu'il l'avait remarquée, il avait senti la colère et la jalousie brûler ses veines. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Curt ne lui avait rien promis. Arthur n'avait pas le droit de lui faire une scène parce qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec d'autres que lui. Il ne savait pas si le chanteur allait voir des hommes ou des femmes. Lui-même était plutôt bisexuel et avait eu un certain nombre de conquêtes féminines. Il aurait été mal placé pour faire des réflexions à Curt, même s'il se sentait blessé. Avec un pointe d'orgueil, il jugea que jamais Curt n'aurait laissé un autre homme que lui le prendre. Depuis les mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble et malgré la violence, parfois, de leurs ébats, Arthur avait toujours fait extrêmement attention à Curt et avait toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais lui faire mal. Parce que malgré le nombre de fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, dans son regard, il y avait toujours cette petite crainte qui persistait.

Arthur décida alors de tout faire pour que ce spleen qui semblait avoir gagné le chanteur ne s'installe pas. Il soupçonnait plusieurs choses à l'origine de cet état mais ne tenta pas d'en parler avec Curt. Il savait qu'il se heurterait au déni. La première chose qu'il fit une fois ses deux gros articles bouclés et même si Lou n'avait pas attendu qu'il les lui ait rendu pour le mettre sur de nouveaux sujets, ce fut de joindre Chris. Il n'en parla pas à Curt. Non pas qu'il n'autorisait pas le chanteur à avoir une vie en dehors de lui – il aurait été bien mal placé pour ça – mais qu'il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui laisser le choix.

A l'approche de l'hôpital, Arthur avait le cœur battant. Il sentait sans le voir Curt à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait. L'odeur de sa cigarette le trahissait. Il les avait fumées les unes après les autres depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Sa nervosité était palpable.

« J'ai une possibilité, pour les tests, ce soir, est-ce que tu es libre ? » lui avait-il demandé. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser de quels tests il parlait, le chanteur avait tout de suite compris et une lueur d'inquiétude s'était allumée dans son regard. Arthur n'avait pas été sûr de sa réaction. Il ne savait pas si, oui ou non, il allait accepter de venir et priait pour ne pas avoir dérangé son docteur personnel pour rien. Il imaginait assez aisément que Curt devait avoir la phobie des hôpitaux, après ce que sa mère lui avait fait subir. Il ignorait en revanche si le chanteur avait pris suffisamment de recul sur cette époque pour surmonter sa peur. Mais il avait accepté. Et l'urgence écartait au maximum les chances qu'il revienne sur sa décision.

A présent, ils se dirigeaient dans le grand bâtiment aseptisé, Arthur les guidant comme s'il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être la vérité. Curt traînait un peu, comme si la réluctance qu'il avait ne faisait que grandir au plus ils s'approchaient du moment fatidique de l'examen.

Il avait profité que Chris était de garde de nuit pour ne pas avoir à expliquer à Lou pourquoi il avait besoin d'une journée de repos. De plus, à cette heure, son service était désert et c'était pour eux la garantie de la discrétion. Arthur savait qu'il le trouverait dans les salles de consultations, c'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu au téléphone. Il s'était montré bref et ne lui avait presque rien expliqué, il espérait que Chris ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

– Hey, fit-il en poussant discrètement la porte.

Chris releva la tête, le reconnut, posa ses lunettes et lui fit signe d'entrer. Arthur dut presque tirer Curt par la manche pour qu'il le suive. Décidément, il n'était pas à l'aise dans les hôpitaux. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ça.

Chris les salua, Arthur lui présenta Curt comme un « ami ».

– Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problèmes avec le centre ? demanda-t-il tandis que Chris préparait les seringues.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il y a plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur hocha la tête.

– Asseyez-vous, reprit le médecin en leur désignant la table de consultation, et relevez votre manche.

Arthur obtempéra, retira son blouson qu'il posa sur une chaise, s'assit et déboutonna la manche de sa chemise. Curt l'imita avec beaucoup plus d'appréhension mais ne remonta pas les manches de son haut, scrutant avec inquiétude tous les faits et gestes du médecin.

Chris fit rouler une petite table où étaient posés seringues et tubes à essais, le tout sentant le désinfectant à cent mètres à la ronde, et la positionna entre ses deux patients. Curt eut un frisson.

Chris lui jeta un coup d'œil puis s'approcha d'Arthur.

– Tends ton bras et ferme le poing, lui demanda-t-il en se saisissant d'un garrot. Il lui enserra le bras, tapota pour faire ressortir les veines, désinfecta, prit une seringue et piqua. Arthur ne bougea pas mais Curt manqua de sursauter. Le médecin ne s'en préoccupa pas, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il défit le garrot, fit refluer un peu le sang pour vérifier qu'il était bien dans la veine, puis enclencha le premier tube à la seringue. Tous trois regardèrent attentivement le réceptacle de verre se remplir du sang d'Arthur, dans un silence pesant. Lorsqu'il fut plein, Chris enclencha le second tube, puis le troisième. Il retira ensuite l'aiguille et pressa un coton imbibé de bétadine sur le point d'entrée.

– Plie le bras et appuie le coton pendant quelques minutes, ça t'évitera d'avoir un hématome. Arthur s'exécuta tandis que Chris contournait la table pour se placer en face de Curt.

– A nous, dit-il d'un ton enjoué pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Curt avait l'air particulièrement contrarié lorsqu'il releva sa manche, découvrant son avant-bras lacéré qui révélait également d'anciennes traces de piqûres, qui n'avaient strictement rien de médicales.

Chris ne fit aucun commentaire, en bon professionnel qu'il était, et ne s'attarda même pas une seconde de trop sur la peau massacrée. Il répéta les mêmes gestes qu'avec Arthur, des gestes habitués et sûrs qui ne laissaient aucune place au doute. C'était sa façon à lui de mettre les gens en confiance. Il eut tout de même plus de mal à trouver une veine. Probablement qu'elles devaient être en mauvais état. Cependant, il ne commenta pas et resta professionnel. Il trouva finalement et piqua. Curt ne broncha pas, pas même un battement de cil. Arthur vit tout de même à sa mâchoire tendue qu'il serrait les dents.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Chris étiqueta soigneusement les seringues. Il n'avait pas demandé le nom de Curt mais tous savaient pourquoi. Les tests seraient faits sous des simples numéros de matricules et passés en même temps que les tests expérimentaux menés sur le virus du Sida.

– Il va falloir compter trois semaines pour les résultats, les informa-t-il.

Curt abandonna très vite le coton dans une poubelle et se rhabilla rapidement. Arthur quant à lui, discipliné, n'avait pas bougé.

– Avant que vous partiez, Arthur, je peux te parler une minute ? demanda le médecin une fois qu'il eut rangé tout son matériel.

Il avait cette façon de le fixer qui fit comprendre au journaliste qu'il voulait une conversation privée. Il sauta donc au bas de la table, se débarrassa du coton et suivit Chris dans la pièce annexe de la salle d'examen.

Le médecin se retourna vers lui, le regard soudainement rempli d'inquiétude. Il se tordait nerveusement les mains.

– Arthur… Tu… Tu as fait une bêtise ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Le journaliste secoua la tête et lui sourit, doucement, pour le rassurer. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, toujours aussi protecteur envers lui.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais besoin de ce test ?

Il était vraiment inquiet et ne tentait même pas de le cacher. Arthur soupira.

– Pour vérifier, pour être sûr… et puis… pour lui, admit-il en désignant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait toujours Curt d'un mouvement de tête.

– Mais c'est qui ? lâcha Chris avant de se reprendre. Tu… enfin, vous êtes… ensemble ?

– Non.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

– Mais tu couches avec lui, c'est ça ?

Chris avait toujours été perspicace, c'était ce qui avait plu à Arthur chez lui.

– Oui, avoua-t-il.

– Mais tu… ! s'emporta la médecin avant même d'avoir songé à se contenir.

Puis il reprit, plus doucement :

– Tu as vu ses bras ? Je veux dire…

– Je sais. C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là.

– Mais tu… Tu fais attention, hein ?

Chris avait une expression désespérée. Arthur le saisit par les bras, se rapprocha lentement de lui, le fixa dans les yeux.

– Avec un professeur comme toi, comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas être prudent ? murmura-t-il.

Chris s'avança encore un peu, posa son front contre celui du journaliste, les paupières closes, et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

– J'ai confiance en toi, souffla-t-il, c'est dans les autres que je n'ai pas confiance.

– Rassure-toi, l'apaisa Arthur.

Chris releva son visage vers lui, lui sourit puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il prit ensuite ses mains entre les siennes et les caressa du pouce, doucement, affectueusement.

– Sois prudent, d'accord ? murmura-t-il.

– Promis.

Chris sourit, le relâcha puis se dirigea vers la porte. Arthur le retint par le bras juste avant qu'il ne l'ouvre.

– Merci.

Le médecin lui sourit de nouveau et lui fit signe de la tête que c'était de bonne grâce. Ils retournèrent dans la salle de consultation et la trouvèrent vide. Arthur soupira, s'excusa et sortit. Il retrouva Curt devant l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Il fumait nerveusement une cigarette.

– Je n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux, lui dit-il en guise d'excuse.

Arthur se contenta de hocher la tête. Il comprenait.

– C'était qui… ce gars, ce médecin ?

– Tu peux lui faire confiance, c'est un ami.

– Il m'a pas donné l'impression de te parler comme un ami, moi, grogna Curt.

Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'Arthur percevait dans le ton de sa voix. Juste de l'agacement et de la peur.

– C'est un ex.

Curt le dévisagea.

– Oh. Ok, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Arthur ne commenta pas et ils s'en allèrent, se fondant dans le paysage urbain.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'Arthur avait espéré, son intervention n'avait pas rompu la routine de Curt. Le chanteur lui avait demandé si ça le dérangeait qu'il rentre tard, s'il avait l'habitude de se coucher tôt. Evidemment, Arthur était lui aussi un oiseau de nuit et donc, avait donné l'autorisation à son colocataire de revenir tard. Ce qu'il faisait. Il ne disait rien sur ses soirées et le journaliste ne lui posait pas de question. Il était de toute manière trop fatigué pour chercher le conflit avec Curt.

La journée, il travaillait généralement sur deux articles de fond, plus les articles quotidiens. Le soir, lorsqu'il rentrait, il écrivait. Se noyer dans le travail était sa manière à lui de se mettre la tête dans le trou et il le savait. Il n'avait pourtant pas envie de changer d'attitude. Curt griffonnait des carnets entiers et en rachetait un toutes les semaines. Il avait menti à Jack en lui disant qu'il n'était pas productif mais lui avait envoyé les trois textes promis. Cela n'empêchait pas ce dernier de continuer à téléphoner, en journée, quand Arthur était absent. Il l'avait découvert sur son relevé téléphonique. Il appelait approximativement une demi-heure à une heure tous les jours. D'une part, il avait de l'argent pour passer autant de temps au téléphone, d'autre part, il devait vraiment tenir à Curt. Ou tout du moins, à ce qu'il revienne. Curt ne parlait jamais à Arthur des appels de Jack mais il n'était pas dupe. Au moins, dit-il pour se rassurer, autant Curt n'avait pas cessé ses virées nocturnes, autant, depuis l'examen, il n'avait apparemment couché avec personne.

La fin des trois semaines approchait à grand pas et l'impatience d'Arthur grandissait avec chaque heure écoulée. Il avait de plus en plus hâte de recevoir les résultats. Evidemment, il avait songé que Curt ne devait pas les attendre avec la même impatience. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne lui disait rien sur son état d'humeur. Il était angoissé, il avait peur de savoir. Parfois, mieux valait rester dans l'ignorance. Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il se passerait si jamais Curt était séropositif. Il avait imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios sur la façon dont il pourrait prendre la nouvelle. Déni, colère, marchandage, dépression, acceptation. Les cinq états émotionnels qui suivaient l'annonce d'une mort imminente. Certes, le VIH ne tuait pas rapidement. Mais Curt le prendrait comme tel. Arthur savait que, s'il était malade, il n'aurait plus aucune volonté de vivre parce qu'il n'en verrait tout simplement pas l'intérêt. Lui aussi avait peur, peur que Curt ne parvienne réellement à mettre fin à ses jours.

Il repensa alors à son correspondant berlinois à qui il avait demandé d'effectuer des recherches pour lui et décida qu'il était temps de reprendre contact.

Sans attendre, il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, son collègue lui avait promis de lui faire parvenir par courrier tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver, en précisant que ce n'était que peu de choses. Il n'avait pas évoqué le contenu et Arthur ne le lui avait pas demandé. Il verrait bien.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, comme pour en ajouter à leur stress, parut dans la presse scientifique une découverte importante dans la recherche sur le VIH. Arthur avait vu le magazine posé dans la pile de journaux au bureau. Le _Herald_ achetait systématiquement dès leur parution certains magazines et journaux de la concurrence afin de se tenir informé. Au milieu de tout ça, le _Science_ numéro 224. Avec en gros titre la réussite de l'expérience d'isolation du virus, le compte rendu de la première vraie étude clinique sur le sujet. Arthur avait acheté le magazine avant de rentrer chez lui, l'avait lu, puis l'avait laissé traîner sur son bureau. Lorsque Curt rentra, il s'arrêta le temps de lire le titre puis se détourna du magazine. Il ne l'ouvrit pas, pas même le lendemain ni le surlendemain. Arthur en conclut que toute cette histoire le stressait bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

Heureusement, Chris l'appela pour lui fixer rendez-vous et mit fin à leur supplice.

Arthur quitta le journal sur les coups de vingt-deux heures et se rendit directement à l'hôpital. Il était assez loin et il n'y arriva qu'une bonne heure et demi plus tard. Malgré son envie de savoir, il était encore en avance et flâna un peu avant d'entrer dans un café pour se commander une bière. Il profita de son temps libre pour ressortir son ancien calepin et relire ses notes sur Tommy. A travailler tous les soirs sur son livre comme un forcené, il en avait déjà une structure solide avec toutes les parties bien imbriquées les unes dans les autres. Il avait fait en sorte que tout se mêle pour ne lasser personne, autant les gens qui liraient pour la politique, que les fans de musique ou les fans de l'artiste lui-même. Et il comptait aussi toutes les personnes qui ne liraient que pour tout ce qui était vie privée. S'il avait pour l'instant un peu délaissé cette partie, il allait pourtant devoir s'y mettre. Il veillerait à ce que tout ça ait un maximum d'impact et ne mâcherait pas ses mots. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu, maintenant restait à savoir s'il allait être capable de l'écrire. Il allait devoir marquer, noir sur blanc tout ce qui représentait ses angoisses. Que Brian aimait Curt, par exemple. Mais il préférait ne pas y songer trop à l'avance et aviser le moment venu. Il connaissait par cœur la vie de Tommy. Ses opinions avaient grandement changé depuis qu'il le connaissait, qu'il avait appris ce qu'il avait traversé. Pourtant, s'il éprouvait de la pitié, de la compassion pour le chanteur, il ne lui pardonnait tout de même pas certaines de ses actions. Pour le moment, il avait plutôt bien réussi à mettre ses sentiments de côté pour rendre le point de vue de l'artiste.

Arthur referma son calepin et regarda sa montre. C'était encore trop tôt. Pour passer le temps, il se commanda une autre bière, qu'il sirota nerveusement. L'attente était insupportable, surtout qu'il se savait à quelques minutes de savoir enfin… L'alcool l'aidait à penser à autre chose.

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva. Sans plus attendre, il paya et s'en alla en direction de l'hôpital. Sans avoir rien dans l'estomac faute de temps, il se rendit compte que la bière lui faisait un peu tourner la tête. Il se contint et se faufila discrètement jusqu'au bureau de Chris.

Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un sourire et le fit s'asseoir tandis que lui-même prenait place directement sur son bureau, en face de lui.

– Bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Arthur, un peu nerveux.

– Bonnes, rassure-toi, lui répondit Chris en lui tendant des feuillets.

Le journaliste les parcourut rapidement, cherchant les résultats avant tout. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il soupira de soulagement. Ni Curt ni lui n'étaient malades. Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux et s'affala dans le fauteuil. Chris lui tapota le genou. Des félicitations, un soulagement à sa manière. Il avait des cernes prononcés, nota Arthur. Probablement qu'il avait dû veiller tard pour pouvoir leur faire les analyses en toute discrétion. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

– Merci, se contenta-t-il de dire, faisant passer le reste de toute sa gratitude dans son regard.

Chris hocha la tête. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour se passer de mots, parfois.

– Maintenant, dis-moi, parle-moi un peu de toi, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je t'ai pas vu, lui demanda-t-il.

Arthur se dit qu'il pouvait bien prendre quelques minutes pour lui donner des nouvelles, il lui devait bien ça.

– On est sous secret médical, de toute manière ? fit-il d'un ton léger.

Chris lui répondit par un petit rire.

Arthur lui parla un peu de sa carrière, du journal, de ses articles, mentionna qu'il écrivait sur la tournée de Tommy Stone sans pour autant préciser le reste. Chris se passionna pour ce qu'il disait, il avait toujours été fasciné par l'actualité. Puis Arthur le questionna à son tour et le médecin lui parla de ses recherches, de ses patients, de quelques anecdotes amusantes, il le fit rire. Ils parlèrent un bon moment ainsi, sans voir le temps passer. Arthur se sentait bien. Margé leur rupture, ils étaient restés en bons termes et il avait plaisir à retrouver cet ami perdu de vue. Cependant, il jugea qu'il se faisait tard et amorça son départ. Au moment où il s'approchait de la porte, Chris sur les talons, ce dernier l'appela. Au moment où il se retourna, le médecin le tira par le bras et le poussa contre le mur. La seconde d'après, il l'embrassait. Arthur, surpris, se laissa faire avant de le repousser.

– Chris… gronda-t-il.

– J'ai envie de toi, souffla le médecin contre son cou en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille.

Arthur frissonna. Chris savait le faire réagir.

– Mais… protesta-t-il, sans réellement y mettre beaucoup de volonté.

Il admettait que Chris était un très bel homme, un peu plus âgé que lui, qu'il l'avait désiré, à une époque. Mais il se souvenait aussi des raisons de leur séparation. Et puis il y avait Curt.

– Arrête, imposa-t-il en le repoussant.

A ce moment, il put voir le regard blessé que Chris posa sur lui.

– C'est ce gars, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes bien ensemble alors, tu m'as menti la dernière fois.

Arthur soupira.

– Je ne t'ai pas menti, commença-t-il.

– Alors pourquoi ! s'exclama Chris. C'est quoi, je te plais plus, c'est ça, je suis trop vieux, trop moche pour toi ?

Il semblait sur le point, soit d'exploser de colère, soit de pleurer. Les deux se mélangeaient très bien chez lui.

– Tu es très bien, murmura Arthur.

Il posa son front sur celui de Chris, lui caressant les pommettes de ses pouces. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours pour le rassurer. Chris eut un petit sourire tordu avant de se mettre à ricaner.

– Tu es toujours aussi gentil.

Il le repoussa de nouveau contre le mur et se colla à lui, forçant un passage entre ses jambes pour y glisser une des siennes.

– Mais ne me dit pas que tu n'en as pas envie.

Sa voix rauque à son oreille, ses lèvres qui vibraient contre sa gorge… Arthur ferma les yeux et retint son souffle.

Chris prit son visage entre ses mains, autoritaire, et l'embrassa, de force. Arthur résistait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Il était amoureux de Curt, il le savait et il avait l'impression de le trahir en se laissant faire.

Mais en même temps, c'était tellement bon. Curt ne l'avait jamais embrassé de sa propre initiative, ne l'avait jamais caressé comme Chris était en train de le faire. Il lui donnait de l'affection, du contact, un contact qui lui manquait.

Le corps du médecin se pressa, ondula contre le sien. Par réflexe, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Chris. Le baiser s'intensifia et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y prenait plaisir. L'alcool devait probablement l'y aider mais même en en ayant conscience, il ne parvenait pas à le repousser. Comme il cessait peu à peu de se défendre, le baiser se fit plus tendre, plus affectueux, les mains de Chris plus entreprenantes ; Arthur céda à une pulsion et sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, le serra contre lui, de toutes ses forces.

Un sursaut de conscience lui revint et il s'écarta tant bien que mal.

– Je… je peux pas, souffla-t-il entre deux respirations.

Curt. Il pensait à Curt.

Par traîtrise, Chris posa une main sur son entrejambe.

– Tu bandes, se contenta-t-il de constater.

Arthur lui renvoya un regard ennuyé, un regard indécis.

– J'ai envie de toi, répéta-t-il. Et toi aussi, tu en as envie…

– Non… protesta le journaliste tout en ayant conscience de son manque de crédibilité.

– Quoi, tu te réserves pour ce type ? Il ne m'a pourtant pas paru extrêmement amoureux de toi la dernière fois.

Arthur ferma les yeux. Chris avait toujours su taper là où ça faisait mal.

– Pardon, s'excusa le médecin. Mais c'est vrai. Et si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, ça veut dire qu'il n'est qu'un plan cul régulier. Tu crois que lui se prive d'aller voir ailleurs ?

C'était vicieux. Mais pourtant vrai. Arthur le savait. Chris le fixait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Il n'avait jamais réussi à prendre le contrôle de la situation avec lui.

Sans le quitter du regard, le médecin s'approcha et s'empara de ses lèvres, doucement, tendrement. Arthur se laissa faire et approfondir le baiser, recommençant ses caresses.

Le journaliste se laissa aller. Après tout, c'était vrai. Curt n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne se gênait pas pour coucher, presque tous les jours, avec d'autres. Sous son nez. Comme pour lui faire mal, comme pour le narguer, comme pour lui faire payer le prix fort pour oser le prendre.

Chris appuya encore plus ses caresses et relâcha sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou. Arthur pencha la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès. Ces grandes mains qui parcourraient son corps, qui le faisait se tordre. Cette chaleur, cette pression… Il en avait tellement envie, il en avait tellement besoin…

Chris revint l'embrasser et il répondit au baiser avec passion, le serra, se cambra pour se coller encore plus à lui. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et de toute manière, il avait bien le droit d'aller chercher ailleurs l'affection que Curt ne lui donnait pas.

_[censure, environs 150 mots]_

Arthur perdit les pédales et s'abandonna complètement. Il jouit en se mordant la main pour étouffer un cri.

Le journaliste de retrouva dans la rue, les jambes encore flageolantes. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Chris et en réalité, il ne voulait pas y songer. S'il le faisait, il risquerait de se sentir coupable alors que là, il se sentait juste… bien.

Il regagna son appartement. Curt n'était pas là. Encore. Arthur soupira, posa ses affaires, alla prendre une douche, puis se mit à son ordinateur. Il était bientôt deux heures du matin mais il ne voulait pas se coucher avant d'avoir annoncé la bonne nouvelle à Curt. Ce dernier ne rentra qu'une demi-heure plus tard, tellement ivre mort que c'était à se demander comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout. Arthur le réceptionna avant qu'il ne s'étale par terre et l'assit sur le canapé. Puis, il fouilla ses poches et déplia les papiers que lui avait remis Chris. Il en sépara les feuillets le concernant et les lui tendit.

– Bonnes nouvelles, annonça-t-il simplement.

Le chanteur le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre puis une lumière s'alluma dans son regard et il se saisit des papiers. Il mit du temps à parvenir à les lire, les éloignant et les rapprochant de ses yeux sans parvenir à faire la mise au point.

– Et toi ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut vérifié par lui-même l'information.

– Ça va aussi.

– Tant mieux alors.

Curt resta ensuite là, sans bouger, à regarder le vide. Arthur éteignit son ordinateur et le prit par le bras pour le relever et le conduire jusqu'à la chambre. Il détestait quand le chanteur se mettait dans des états pareils. S'il semblait avoir décroché de la drogue, en revanche, il était devenu complètement alcoolique. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps. Il le déshabilla et le mit au lit avant de le rejoindre.

Curt frissonna puis vint se pelotonner contre lui, lui enserrant la taille de ses bras. Arthur lui caressa les cheveux, l'embrassa sur le front et éteignit la lumière. Il se sentit injuste envers Curt, d'avoir pensé qu'il ne lui donnait jamais d'affection. C'était en règle générale vrai, sauf quand il était ivre. Finalement, sans se poser plus de questions, il laissa la fatigue l'emporter à son tour et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Le lendemain, en rentrant du journal à une heure décente, pour une fois, Arthur trouva Curt à l'appartement, affalé sur le canapé, devant le poste de télévision, l'attendant visiblement. A peine eut-il posé ses affaires sur son bureau que le chanteur arriva derrière lui et commença à le provoquer. Arthur sourit. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Quelque part, il était content que, malgré tout ce temps, Curt ait encore envie de lui. Il se retourna brusquement, le saisit par le poignet et l'embrassa. C'était sa façon à lui de lui prouver sa domination. Un code entre eux. En souvenir de la première fois où il l'avait embrassé de force, dans cette petite chambre d'hôtel. En dehors de ces moments-là, Arthur évitait de l'embrasser parce qu'il savait que Curt réservait ça à la personne qu'il aimait vraiment, à Brian.

Ils luttèrent un petit moment, se repoussant mutuellement, vague épreuve de force entre eux, une habitude, un jeu. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, Curt avait retrouvé la combativité qu'il avait perdue peu à peu lors de la tournée et Arthur s'en réjouissait. D'une part, cela mettait un peu de vie dans leurs échanges et d'autre part, il prenait ça comme un signe que Curt allait mieux. Lorsque le chanteur se laissait entièrement faire, il savait qu'il était vraiment mal.

Ce soir-là, Curt monta bien ses barrières et Arthur dut lutter pour les faire tomber. Mais lorsqu'il réussit, il eut un sourire victorieux. A cheval au-dessus de Curt, il se pencha pour fouiller dans la table de nuit à la recherche d'un préservatif.

– Pourquoi tu veux en mettre ? lui demanda Curt, le souffle court de leur combat.

Arthur le dévisagea. Evidemment qu'il avait pensé à arrêter. Mais il lui fallait encore mettre quelques petites choses au point avant cela.

– Les tests sont bons, non ? continua Curt.

– Je suis d'accord pour arrêter, commença Arthur en s'asseyant sur les cuisses de Curt, soudain très sérieux. Mais à une condition.

– Je t'écoute.

Arthur prit une inspiration et se lança :

– Tu couches avec qui tu veux, attaqua-t-il en priant pour que sa voix ne se dérobe pas, mais tu te protèges à chaque fois. A chaque fois. Et on arrête de mettre des capotes.

Curt le fixa un long moment sans répondre. Arthur se dit que, probablement, il devait se demander comment il avait été découvert. Mais il n'allait pas l'aider. Parler de ça, surtout de cette façon, lui coûtait assez.

– Ok, finit par répondre le chanteur. Tu as raison. Idem de ton côté.

Arthur retint une envie de lui hurler qu'il n'y avait que lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais envie d'aller voir ailleurs mais se retint. Son aventure avec Chris remonta à ses souvenirs. Il eut envie de demander à Curt s'il avait couché avec d'autres sans protection depuis les tests mais ne le fit pas. Il avait confiance en Curt et le chanteur comprenait parfaitement qu'il lui demandait ça simplement pour une question de sécurité.

– Idem pour moi, répondit-il la gorge nouée.

Ce soir-là, il fit l'amour à Curt librement et, pour la première fois, le suça jusqu'à le faire venir dans sa bouche, s'enfonça en lui en savourant toute sa chaleur. Jamais ses sensations n'avaient été aussi puissantes. Se sentir aussi nu que possible, partager ce moment sans plus aucune barrière entre eux… Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois, la première fois qu'ils faisaient vraiment l'amour. Il oblitéra totalement le fait que Curt n'était pas amoureux de lui. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'instant présent et les réactions du chanteur entre ses bras. Il en savoura chaque seconde.

* * *

Arthur eut la surprise, quelques jours plus tard, de recevoir un colis au bureau, en provenance d'Allemagne. Il s'en empara et le cacha dans un placard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu fini de travailler sur ses articles. Il termina tard le soir et, malgré le fait que ces derniers temps, il faisait des journées à rallonge, il ne protesta pas. Ainsi, lorsqu'il descendit aux archives, il était seul. Il défit le paquet, en sortit des bandes et quelques documents, essentiellement des coupures de presse, des pages de magazines… Nombreuses étaient celles qui mentionnaient Curt comme le pionnier du « stage-diving ». On y voyait des photos du chanteur se jetant, du haut de la scène, les bras en croix, dans la foule en contrebas, puis des photos de lui sur une civière en direction de l'hôpital… Sans plus attendre, il enfourna les cassettes dans le lecteur et lança les vidéos. Toutes contenaient des concerts ou des interview de Curt et de Fairy. Il vit même passer Klaus Nomi à l'occasion de duos sur scène. Les vidéos de Curt seul étaient les plus violentes. Il ne comprit tout d'abord pas l'éclairage de la scène, très sombre. Puis la musique arriva, brutale, violente. La voix écorchée de Curt. Puis la lame. L'image de Curt, sur la scène dans un faisceau de lumière tombant sur lui, à genoux, hurlant ses paroles, s'entaillant les bras. Le sang coulait, le public hurlait à son tour. Concert après concert, il s'enfonçait dans une débauche de violence sur scène. Pour avoir mal ailleurs. Il le clamait dans ses chansons. Arthur nota que c'était toujours sur la même chanson qu'il s'entaillait les avant-bras. Une chanson qui, à demi-mot, parlait de Brian. Le journaliste se prit la tête entre les mains. Il resta là un bon moment, sur fond de musique agressive, sans trouver de solution, puis il remonta tous les documents dans son bureau et les mit sous clef. Il fila ensuite en direction de son appartement.

Curt bouclait son sac. Arthur resta interdit dans l'entrée.

– Je pars retrouver Jack pour finir le dernier album. Avant qu'il ne reparte en Europe.

– Combien de temps ?

– Un mois, un mois et demi.

– Tu reviens après ?

Curt releva les yeux sur lui.

– Oui, si tu n'es pas contre.

Arthur lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

– Je vais… commença Curt.

Il soupira.  
– Je vais dire à Jack que c'est la dernière fois que je travaillerai avec lui. C'est pas mon style de musique et puis il… Je n'aime pas bosser avec lui.

Arthur laissa planer un silence.

– Tu pars quand ?

– J'ai un avion, à minuit. J'ai appelé un taxi.

– Tu vas où ?

– Près de Los Angeles.

Le journaliste se retint de lui poser plus de questions. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de le surveiller. Curt était grand, il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul.

– Jack repart en Europe dès qu'on a fini. Il veut y retourner parce qu'il y sera plus… tranquille, reprit Curt de lui-même pour meubler le silence. Il avait déjà déménagé à Los Angeles parce qu'il y avait moins de pression, tu sais, envers les homosexuels…

Arthur comprenait parfaitement. La mort de Gaétan Dugas avait été comme le coup de feu déclencheur de toute une folie autour du Sida. Pas étonnant que Fairy, avec son statut de travesti et sa réputation, veuille émigrer dans des coins plus tranquilles.

Ce soir-là, Arthur dîna en compagnie de Curt avant que le taxi n'arrive pour venir le chercher. Il ne lui parla pas de ce qu'il avait découvert dans la journée à propos de ses scarifications sur scène. Le moment n'était pas propice à ça et il préféra écouter Curt parler de ses futurs enregistrements. Le chanteur avait hâte de se retrouver dans les studios, parce que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus rien enregistré, mais en même temps, il angoissait un peu, pour la même raison.

Lorsque Curt partit, il n'y eut pas d'adieux déchirants, juste un simple au revoir et une brève accolade. Arthur savait que Curt allait lui manquer mais il essayait de ne pas en faire un drame. Il reviendrait. Du moins l'avait-il promis. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de mauvaises surprises.

* * *

Cependant, Arthur ne vit pas le temps passer. Il se plongea dans son travail et dans son livre. Il y passait ses nuits entières. Au journal, Lou se disait très content de lui. Il avait pris de l'assurance dans ses articles et de plus en plus, il se voyait confier de gros sujets. Arthur se sentait bien dans ce travail, il commençait à être vraiment à l'aise et n'avait plus autant de difficultés à trouver le ton pour ses articles.

Deux semaines après le départ de Curt, Lou lui confia une rubrique récurrente du Weekender. Il avait sous ses ordres deux autres journalistes. Il montait en grade. Décidément, cette année était pour lui pleine de surprises et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être dû au bijou que Curt lui avait offert. Il ne le gardait jamais sur lui, il était caché dans un coin de son appartement, là où d'éventuels voleurs ne songeraient pas à le chercher, mais il finissait presque à croire en son influence. Il n'oubliait pas non plus le revers de la médaille dont lui avait parlé Curt, aussi se montrait-il très prudent et ne prenait surtout pas la grosse tête. Il aurait aimé être sûr que tout ce qui lui arrivait pouvait être dû à ses seules qualités et non pas à un porte-bonheur.

Pendant un mois, il n'eut pas de nouvelles du chanteur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci appelle. Le mois de Juin était déjà bien entamé. Curt rentrerait dans un peu plus de deux semaines. Arthur en était soulagé et se remit à travailler sans plus s'inquiéter de le voir revenir.

Lorsque Curt rentra, il trouva l'appartement en chantier. Arthur n'avait quasiment pas fait le ménage depuis son départ et il y avait des papiers dans tous les sens. Il rigola ouvertement de le trouver ainsi, comme un étudiant dans une chambre bordélique. Arthur s'excusa, ce qui ne fit que faire rire d'avantage le chanteur. Cependant, même s'il avait presque omis de se nourrir durant l'absence de Curt, il avait énormément avancé dans son livre. Il avait mis en place toute la première partie et réglé ce qui était le plus embêtant pour lui : les détails techniques de la préparation d'un concert. Il allait maintenant pouvoir passer à des choses dont il savait qu'il aurait moins de mal à les écrire parce qu'il n'aurait plus peur de commettre des erreurs concernant des détails qu'il ne maîtrisait pas entièrement.

* * *

Juillet arriva rapidement et avec lui une chaleur insoutenable. Dans la journée, les volets de l'appartement étaient toujours fermés et à peine le soleil couché, ils ouvraient grand les fenêtres pour faire entrer la fraîcheur. Curt avait repris une petite routine et écrivait la plupart du temps. Il se cherchait également un nouveau manager. Depuis son retour de Los Angeles, il se semblait plus serin et Jack n'appelait plus. Bien entendu, le chanteur traversait régulièrement des crises de déprime et disparaissait jusque tard dans la nuit mais Arthur commençait à y être habitué. Du fait que Curt rentrait tard et qu'Arthur partait travailler tôt, ils ne se virent pas beaucoup de tout le mois, à peine le temps de se croiser quelques heures le soir, de partager quelques moments intimes, parfois. Le matin, lorsque Arthur partait travailler, Curt était généralement à la fenêtre, en train de fumer une cigarette.

* * *

Août arriva à son tour. Arthur n'avait pas relâché son rythme de travail et commençait à être épuisé. Curt le mettait en garde, souvent, contre la déshydratation qui le guettait. Il faisait tellement chaud qu'il n'avait envie de rien, surtout pas de manger. Pourtant, il se forçait, ne serait-ce que pour alimenter son cerveau pour qu'il continue à fonctionner. Dans son tiroir, les pages du manuscrit commençaient à s'entasser. Il arrivait pourtant à un passage qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il devait retranscrire, plus vraie que nature, cette interview où Tommy, complètement sous l'emprise de la drogue, lui avait parlé de Curt. « Je l'ai détesté parce que je l'aimais tellement que c'était devenu insupportable, que mes sentiments étaient tellement fort qu'ils me faisaient mal. » lui avait dit l'artiste. « Et maintenant ? » lui avait-il demandé. « Maintenant, j'ai juste appris à supporter l'intensité de mes sentiments. Mon amour n'a pas changé, en plus de dix ans. » Voilà quelle avait été la réponse de Tommy, qui pour l'occasion avait repris ses mimiques de jeunesse et était redevenu Brian. Voilà le but ultime de l'interview qu'Arthur devait à présent écrire. Et lorsqu'il regardait Curt, affalé sur le canapé, torse nu, en face du ventilateur, une bouteille de bière luisante d'humidité posée à côté de lui, concentré sur ses textes, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Décidant qu'il avait assez travaillé pour la journée, il éteignit son ordinateur et alla prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir. De toute manière, il n'aurait jamais pu écrire ça en ayant Curt à ses côtés, même s'il avait conscience que reculer le problème ne le résoudrait pas pour autant. Il y avait tellement de problèmes et de questions en suspens avec Curt qu'il n'était plus à ça près.

Le lendemain soir, lorsqu'il rentra, Curt était absent. Il en profita pour se mettre directement sur son manuscrit, avant qu'il ne rentre.

Taper les mots de Brian lui fit mal, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il avait dû rendre parfaitement le désespoir du chanteur, son désir d'avoir de nouveau le rocker à ses côtés, son amour inconditionnel… Et il eut peur, de nouveau. Peur que Curt lise le livre lorsqu'il sortirait. Peur de sa réaction à ce moment-là. Comme pour en ajouter à son angoisse, le chanteur rentra à peine avait-il fini de taper son passage. Il enregistra son document et éteignit l'ordinateur.

Curt était ivre. Il était dans le même état que quelques mois auparavant, avant qu'il ne revienne de Los Angeles. Ça faisait un moment qu'Arthur ne l'avait pas vu dans un si sale état. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé, tenta de lui poser la question mais Curt éluda par un grognement. Arthur se contenta de lui faire l'amour sans plus lui poser de questions. C'était sa manière à lui de lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, pour l'aider, pour l'épauler, sans jamais le juger et qu'il pouvait se confier s'il en avait envie. Il ne le forcerait pas.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il partit travailler, Curt contenait son mal de crâne en fumant à la fenêtre, comme à son habitude, et ne mentionna pas l'incident de la veille.

En se rendant au journal, dans le métro bondé, Arthur réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour boucler correctement ce passage de la vie de Tommy. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir su suffisamment laisser ses sentiments de côté pour avoir le courage de creuser le sujet quand il aurait dû le faire. C'était cependant trop tard pour revenir en arrière et il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Une fois au journal, il appela la boite vocale et y laissa un message en disant à Tommy de rappeler sur son numéro professionnel.

Quelques jours plus tard, le chanteur l'appela. Arthur le questionna surtout sur une question de chronologie des évènements. Au final, la star lui avait parlé de tout, mais dans le désordre le plus complet et, bien qu'il ait réussi à ordonner la majorité des évènements, il en restait toujours quelques-uns, les plus privés, ceux dont la presse n'avait jamais parlé à l'époque, qu'il n'arrivait pas à placer correctement. Tommy dut faire également un effort de mémoire pour parvenir à lui indiquer exactement quand tout cela s'était produit.

Lorsqu'ils raccrochèrent, Arthur avait noté quelques anecdotes supplémentaires dont le chanteur venait de lui faire part et avait une linéarité satisfaisante pour pouvoir écrire.

Le soir, de retour chez lui, il profita à nouveau de l'absence de Curt pour consulter toutes ses notes en s'étalant sur la moquette, replaçant le tout dans une ordre chronologique avant de séparer de nouveau les parties par thème pour les placer dans la trame de son livre. Il y ajouta ensuite quelques détails issus de ses souvenirs et s'attela à la tâche. L'interview qu'il avait rédigée quelques jours auparavant n'était que l'introduction qu'il avait prévue à toute cette partie « vie privée » de l'artiste.

Au téléphone, il avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur le caractère de Curt, sur la façon dont le percevait Tommy, soi-disant pour rendre le personnage plus crédible. Il espérait ne pas lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille. Même s'il était impossible que Tommy le soupçonne de connaître personnellement Curt mais il préférait se montrer prudent. Il ignorait comment la star prendrait le fait que non seulement il connaissait son ancien amant, mais qu'en plus, il savait où il se trouvait durant la tournée et que par-dessus le marché, il couchait avec. Au final, il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir posé toutes ces questions. Il avait ainsi pu en apprendre un peu plus sur Curt. Ce n'était pas des choses qu'il aurait pu retranscrire en mots mais c'était un sentiment général, quelque chose de flou qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir correctement mais qui lui donnait une vision d'ensemble sans pour autant lui faire décortiquer la personnalité du chanteur avec des mot froids, comme l'aurait fait un psy.

Arthur attendit avec impatience que Curt rentre. Il avait hâte de lui poser des questions. Cependant, il allait devoir la jouer fine pour ne pas se faire prendre au piège. Il écrivait sur Tommy Stone, pas sur Brian Slade. Comme Curt n'ignorait pas qu'il avait découvert la vérité, il pensait pouvoir faire passer ça sur le simple compte de la curiosité. Ses papiers étaient dans le tiroir de son bureau fermant à clef et son ordinateur verrouillé par mot de passe. Jamais Curt ne pourrait découvrir la vérité avant le jour de la sortie du livre.

* * *

Finalement, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, comme ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Curt lui avait un peu parlé, sans pour autant qu'il ait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il avait découvert. Il n'avait pas avoué pour les séances de scarification sur scène mais ce n'était pas important. Arthur ne lui avait pas trop parlé de Brian, la pente était trop glissante à son goût. Il s'était contenté de demander à Curt de l'aider à assembler les morceaux de puzzle de l'après Brian et tout son séjour en Allemagne. Il n'avait pas parlé du canular, ni de l'interview qu'il avait retrouvée dans les archives où Curt apparaissait aux côtés de Jack. Il s'était contenté de lui demander un récit de son expérience en Europe, leurs allées et venues entre Paris et Berlin, de lui raconter les villes, l'ambiance, sa vie, ses souvenirs, bons, mauvais. Curt avait pris son air nostalgique mais avait pu lui en parler sans que cela soit apparemment trop douloureux pour lui. Arthur n'avait pas pris trop de risques. Contrairement à ce qu'il savait pour Brian, Curt avait plus ou moins réussi à tourner la page sur Fairy et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, il n'avait plus la même appréhension à parler de son ex-producteur qu'avant son séjour à Los Angeles.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé là-bas, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était le fait d'avoir un appartement qui l'attendait ici, à New York, qui avait aidé Curt à se défaire de l'emprise tentaculaire de Fairy sur lui. Et il n'en était pas peu fier.

Arthur était heureux que les choses aillent mieux avec Curt depuis quelques temps. Il sentait qu'il y avait toujours un problème de fond et que tout n'était pas réglé mais il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à penser à eux comme un vrai couple. D'accord, Curt continuait d'aller voir ailleurs mais Arthur lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il le pouvait alors il ne se sentait pas le droit de le lui reprocher. Même si ça lui faisait mal à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, Curt tentait de le cacher et ne lui en parlait jamais. Cependant, il savait, à chaque fois qu'il sortait, si oui ou non il avait partagé le lit d'une autre personne. Soit il sentait le sexe, soit il sentait le savon. Ce n'était pas bien difficile.

Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser. De toute manière, il n'en avait pas vraiment le temps tant il était accaparé par son livre. Fin août approchait à grands pas et il s'était promis de terminer avant.

Ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait souvent de s'endormir devant son écran.

Ce soir-là, il était presque une heure et demie du matin et déjà, il sentait ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. Pourtant, il voulait terminer de taper le passage sur lequel il travaillait. Il détestait laisser son travail en plan, en plein milieu d'une interview ou d'un passage de narration. Au moins terminer l'idée qu'il avait en tête.

D'un geste énervé, il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, puis les remit et avala quelques gorgées de la bouteille d'eau posée à côté de lui. Il inspira profondément et se remit à taper.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le sommeil l'avait emporté sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il n'avait pourtant fermé les yeux que quelques secondes, juste les temps de les reposer un peu, ils le brûlaient à force de rester des heures à fixer l'écran. Le journaliste n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de dormir, son esprit vagabondait, entre la limite floue des rêves et de la conscience. Il repensait à ce qu'il devait écrire, à Brian, au temps qu'il avait passé avec lui, à certains regards que lui avait lancé le chanteur et qu'il n'avait pas su interpréter sur le moment. Débridée de ses chaînes, son inconscient lui soufflait la réponse qu'il avait refusée de voir. Il y repensait. Tommy, Brian. Une main sur son épaule, un verre qu'il lui tendait en lui frôlant les doigts, certains regards, certaines paroles sous l'emprise de la drogue. Il lui avait fait des avances. Une partie d'Arthur, la partie pas tout à fait endormie, refusait de l'admettre, l'autre, en revanche, lui criait que c'était le cas. Son instinct qu'il avait refoulé durant ses interviews, trop mal à l'aise de devoir cacher au chanteur qu'il avait retrouvé Curt, son instinct qui lui disait maintenant qu'avec cette hypothèse, ce point de vue, l'attitude de Brian envers lui s'expliquait complètement. Lui qui, adolescent, n'avait rêvé que d'une chose, s'était retrouvé devant le fait accompli sans même avoir le courage de l'admettre.

Pendant quelques minutes, il retourna cette théorie dans sa tête, les yeux fermés à la frontière du sommeil, faisant un effort conscient pour ne pas mélanger ce qui s'était réellement passé de ce que son imagination ajoutait. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, son esprit partait dans tous les sens. Il travaillait toujours mieux ainsi, juste avant de dormir. C'était généralement là qu'il élucidait des problèmes, sauf pour Curt. Conscientes ou non, ses réflexions à ce sujet résistaient à toute séance de brainstorming.

Lentement, il sentit deux bras autour de lui, qui s'étaient glissés autour de sa taille. Il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier si c'était vrai ou si c'était seulement l'œuvre de son imagination.

– Tu dors, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Curt.

Arthur voulut protester que non, qu'il ne dormait pas, qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait écrire, mais tout ce qui s'échappa de sa gorge fut un grognement inarticulé. Curt rit doucement, il se moquait de lui.

Arthur suivi les bras et posa ses mains sur celle du chanteur, nouées sur son ventre. Elles étaient chaudes alors que lui, à force de taper au clavier, les avait glacées. Il chercha à les glisser en dessous pour les réchauffer. Curt s'en rendit compte et entoura ses doigts frigorifiés de ses paumes brûlantes. Arthur soupira d'aise, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

– Tu vas te tuer à la tâche.

– Mais non, parvint-il à articuler.

Curt se rapprocha encore de lui, jusqu'à poser son menton sur son épaule. Arthur pencha un peu la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il était bien. De plus, il savait que le passage qu'il était en train de taper concernait exclusivement Tommy et ne faisait que décrire les conditions de leur hébergement dans l'avant dernière ville qu'ils avaient visité. Rien pour attirer l'attention de Curt.

Le chanteur joua un moment avec ses doigts, jusqu'à les réchauffer, puis passa à la ceinture de son pantalon. Arthur grogna pour le principe. Il remonta ses doigts et les noua atour des poignets de Curt. Le chanteur commença doucement à réveiller une érection dans son pantalon. Arthur laissa sa tête aller en arrière. Contre sa mâchoire, il sentait le souffle chaud de Curt, qui ne l'excitait que d'avantage.

Puis, soudainement, le corps de Curt le quitta et il sentit le fauteuil tourner. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et rencontra l'espace d'un instant le regard malicieux du chanteur, avant que celui-ci ne se mette à genoux devant lui et défasse sa ceinture, lui ouvre le pantalon et le lui descende sur les cuisses. Il resta figé de surprise.

_[censure, environs 360 mots]_

Curt s'occupa de lui, ne lui laissant aucune seconde de répit. Il jouit en retenant son souffle.

Lorsqu'il pensa à respirer de nouveau, il ouvrit grand la bouche et aspira de longues bouffées d'air. Il avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Curt resta à genoux en face de lui, l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Pour un peu, Arthur aurait juré qu'il se foutait de sa gueule. Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, le chanteur se releva et l'observa remonter son pantalon. Arthur ne savait trop quoi dire ni comment se comporter. C'était la première fois que Curt agissait de la sorte. La première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative, la première fois qu'il le touchait de lui-même. Arthur ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait pris énormément de plaisir.

– Bon, maintenant, tu n'es plus en état de travailler, constata Curt d'un air narquois.

– A qui la faute, grogna Arthur pour la forme.

– Arrête de discuter et amène-toi, lui intima Curt en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Arthur aurait bien refusé mais il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes acceptent de le porter. Il suivit Curt jusque dans la chambre sans protester tellement son cerveau ne parvenait plus à fonctionner. Il imita le chanteur lorsque celui-ci ôta ses vêtements et se mit au lit. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir nus tous les deux, la chaleur corporelle de l'autre les faisant vite étouffer dans des vêtements. Et puis ils avaient constaté que c'était de toute manière beaucoup plus pratique pour le sexe.

Littéralement lessivé, Arthur s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprit que lorsque Curt le retourna d'un geste sûr. Autoritaire mais pas violent. Il se retrouva donc à plat ventre sur le matelas, au milieu du lit, la chaleur de Curt dans son dos, au-dessus de lui. Il tenta de se tourner pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand le chanteur se colla à lui de tout son long. Il était brûlant. Arthur sentit son souffle contre sa nuque, son poids contre son dos. Il retint son souffle. Curt se saisit de ses poignets et les lui maintint en place de chaque côté de l'oreiller.

_[censure, environ 300 mots]_

Curt le prit pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ce retournement de situation fit totalement perdre les pédales à Arthur.

Lorsque le chanteur le relâcha, il n'eut pas la force de bouger. Il se contenta de dégager son visage pour pouvoir respirer puis s'endormit comme ça, la main de Curt posée sur son épaule, leurs jambes entremêlées, sa chaleur contre son dos.

* * *

Arthur ouvrit un œil pour voir que son réveil indiquait neuf heures du matin, le referma et entendit un grognement derrière lui. Il se retourna, Curt s'éveillait doucement. Le chanteur grimaça en entrouvrant les paupières alors que la lumière filtrait déjà sous les rideaux. Il les referma aussi sec. Arthur s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Il s'installa confortablement et Curt se rapprocha de lui, se pelotonnant à la manière d'un gros chat. Il était trop tôt pour se lever. Arthur ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à somnoler jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla pour de bon, il était onze heures passées et Curt n'était plus dans le lit. Il le trouva à la fenêtre, en train de fumer, la bonne odeur du café emplissant peu à peu la pièce. Il le salua brièvement puis fila pendre une douche. Heureusement que c'était son jour de repos.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir avalé une bonne tasse de café brûlant que son cerveau accepta de se remettre en marche. Curt était sous la douche, il entendait l'eau couler. En se resservant une tasse de café, il s'installa à son ordinateur. Pour donner le change. Généralement, le chanteur ne le dérangeait pas lorsqu'il travaillait et il pourrait ainsi réfléchir tranquille.

Arthur avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et ne parvenait pas à en trouver la raison. Il chercha un incident qui aurait pu déclencher ce comportement chez Curt mais, malgré ses efforts, ne réussit pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il y songeait encore après le déjeuner, lorsque Curt sortit et qu'il se retrouva seul dans l'appartement.

Il laissa tomber son ordinateur et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Faire la sieste le tentait énormément. Il était vraiment épuisé. Tout en détendant ses muscles et en se laissant aller, il guida la dérive de son esprit sur ce qui le tracassait. Il se sentait bien, immobile, les yeux fermés, presque en train de s'endormir, c'était le moment idéal pour laisser son inconscient prendre la main et guider ses réflexions. Il laissa les informations se recouper, tisser des fils qui s'entremêlaient, vague fouillis organisé. Chaque action, interaction provoquait un nouveau croisement, une nouvelle ramification. Au sein de toute cette toile d'information, les fils tracés par Brian revenaient souvent. Un peu trop souvent.

Arthur ouvrit grand les yeux, parfaitement réveillé. Curt l'avait substitué à Brian, lui avait fait ce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire à la star. Une boule d'angoisse lui serra la gorge et il ne put s'en défaire de la journée, pas plus qu'il ne put se remettre à écrire. Il ne pouvait plus travailler sans avoir l'image de Curt faisant l'amour à Brian qui s'imprimait au fond de son cerveau.

Curt, par contre, se comporta normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, Arthur le sentait préoccupé. Il tenta de le faire parler au dîner mais le chanteur éluda rapidement. Arthur n'en dormit pas de la nuit, une peur constante lui tiraillant l'estomac.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il n'avait pas réussi à chasser ces dérangeants pensées, même si Curt n'avait pas récidivé. Il rentra ce soir-là après le boulot en flânant un peu dans les rues. Il ne se sentait pas pressé. Une sorte de climat tendu s'était installé sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre comment, ni surtout comment le faire partir. Une fois à son appartement, aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte. Curt n'était donc pas là. Arthur entra, accrocha son manteau dans l'entrée et posa son sac près de son bureau. Sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer quoi, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère était différent. Il alluma le plafonnier pour y voir plus clair. Quelque chose le gênait, quelque chose n'était pas à sa place mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi. Puis soudain, un détail le frappa. Les quelques affaires de Curt qui traînaient toujours au salon n'étaient plus là. Une peur s'empara de lui. Sans réfléchir, il fonça à la chambre et alluma les lumières.

Vide.

Totalement vide.

Il ouvrit les placards, fouilla la salle de bains, fit cinq fois le tour de l'appartement, regarda partout où il le put et ne rencontra que du vide.

Toutes les affaires de Curt avaient disparu.

Il était parti.

Pas un mot, pas une lettre, ni sur le frigo, ni sur la table de la cuisine, ni sur celle du salon, ni sur son bureau et pas plus sur la porte d'entrée. Tout ce qu'il restait de Curt, c'était des bouteilles de bière vides posées sur l'évier. Un pack complet.

Arthur se retrouva au milieu du salon, seul dans cet appartement qui lui semblait tout à coup bien trop grand pour lui. Un vide l'envahit peu à peu. Il ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pas quoi penser. Il se sentait juste vide. Vidé de toute énergie, de toute volonté.

Calmement, il alla se faire un thé à la cuisine, alluma son ordinateur le temps que l'eau chauffe. Machinalement, il sortit la clef du tiroir de la poche de son pantalon, l'introduisit dans la serrure, ouvrit, sortit ses papiers en cours, les étala sur le bureau, alla récupérer son thé et s'installa pour travailler.

Il écrivit jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent, jusqu'à ce que sa vision se trouble et que sa nuque soit douloureuse. Il éteignit alors l'ordinateur et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Arthur alla travailler à peine était-il sortit de sa douche. Il passa une journée comme toutes celles qu'il avait passées auparavant, avant qu'il ne retrouve Brian, Curt. Une fois installé, il sortit son agenda privé, celui qu'il ne consultait que rarement, et le feuilleta à la recherche du mois de septembre. Tommy était rentré aux Etats-Unis. Depuis trois jours. Arthur ferma les yeux et rangea l'agenda. Ça n'avait pas traîné. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait étouffé toute volonté de réagir. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il avait toujours su que tout ça n'était que temporaire. Que Curt finirait par se lasser, par le laisser. Il y avait souvent songé, s'y était préparé. Tout était normal. Pour lui, tout allait reprendre comme avant. Les choses allaient redevenir comme elles avaient toujours été et cette aventure n'aurait été qu'une agréable passade dans sa vie. Il devrait en conserver précieusement le souvenir mais ne pas s'y accrocher.

Il ne quitta pas son bureau avant le soir. Personne ne s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir prendre de pause, c'était dans ses habitudes lorsqu'il travaillait intensément. Le soir, sa gorge ne s'était toujours pas dénouée. Il alla se coucher sans rien avaler et dormit d'un sommeil agité.

La journée du lendemain passa de la même manière, ainsi que le surlendemain. Tout s'enchaînait avec une morosité grandissante. Arthur avait l'impression que son quotidien était devenu plus terne, plus fade. De gros cernes se creusèrent sous ses yeux. La crise d'hypoglycémie qu'il fit au bureau, alors qu'il était en train de récupérer les nouveaux sujets que Lou avait laissés en consigne à la standardiste, alarma un peu ses collègues. Il les rassura mais fut tout de même contraint d'avaler quelque chose. Il manqua de tout rendre dans la minute mais se contint. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Lou n'était pas là, heureusement, à cause d'un gros sujet particulièrement important sur l'économie qui l'avait attiré pour une semaine en déplacement à quelques centaines de kilomètres. Arthur n'aurait pas aimé que son patron le voit dans cet état. Cependant, il faisait remarquablement illusion puisqu'à part ses mains tremblantes pour manque de sucre, personne n'avait rien remarqué. A chaque fois qu'il se forçait à sourire, le vide en lui grandissait, glacial. Il l'ignorait royalement. Ce n'était pas important. Il allait s'y faire, s'habituer, s'adapter, comme il avait toujours fait. Presque rien ne l'atteignait, lorsqu'il le voulait. De l'instant où il avait décidé de ne pas regretter d'être parti de chez lui, et même si l'image de sa mère essayant de rattraper le bus lui revenait de temps à autre, il avait cessé de regarder en arrière pour avancer. Il n'en avait pas souffert. Il ne souffrirait donc pas du départ de Curt. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. C'était normal.

Le temps lui paraissait à la fois interminablement long et à la fois, il filait à une vitesse folle. Arthur se levait la matin, avec des gestes machinaux, se préparait, partait travailler, se contentait de faire le strict minimum toute la journée tout en restant professionnel, rentrait le soir, avalait un café bien fort, se mettait à travailler, éteignait l'ordinateur aux alentours de deux heures trente, dormait sur son ancien lit devenu canapé. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la chambre. Non seulement il n'en avait pas envie mais il ne voyait pas non plus l'intérêt d'avoir un si grand lit pour lui tout seul. Il n'avait pas changé les draps ni touché la poubelle. Les odeurs d'alcool persistaient mais il se prétextait une flemme insurmontable à chaque fois qu'il était question de tout jeter.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, sans qu'il voit la lueur du jour une seule fois.

Il partait tôt, rentrait tard, s'épuisait physiquement à la tâche et travaillait encore plus le soir pour ne plus avoir la force de penser. Et il se sentait très bien ainsi. Une vie réglée à l'avance, pas compliquée, sans surprises, sans heurts, sans choix à faire.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Tommy et ne lui en avait pas donné non plus.

Au fond de lui, il savait très bien pourquoi il n'appelait pas. Mais il refusait de l'avouer. De se l'avouer. Officiellement, il jugeait son livre encore trop peu avancé pour être présenté au chanteur. Et il n'avait même pas recontacté l'éditeur. Il était tellement fatigué que la moindre petite difficulté, la moindre petite chose à faire lui paraissait un obstacle insurmontable.

Lou était rentré et s'était rendu compte de sa baisse de régime. Arthur ne lui avait strictement rien expliqué, le rédacteur en chef ne comprit pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire et lui accorda un planning un peu plus allégé, croyant que c'était la surcharge de travail qu'il lui avait imposé à son retour qui l'avait mis sur les rotules. Arthur n'avait pas protesté, c'était tout juste s'il avait réagit. Il se laissait porter, prenant les choses comme elles venaient.

Le journaliste rentra donc ce soir-là, affrontant la pluie torrentielle avec la plus grande indifférence, tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait rien à faire le lendemain. Depuis que Curt était parti, il ne prenait même plus la peine de se lever lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Il passait ses journées au lit, à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil, sans rien faire, sans même penser. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se levait le lendemain, il était toujours aussi fatigué.

Comme à son habitude, il s'installa à son ordinateur et se mit à taper des mots qu'il savait sans suite, sans cohérence logique. Ecrire lui changeait un peu les idées, alors il s'y forçait, tous les soirs. Il ne prêtait même plus attention à ce qu'il était en train de taper. Les passages qui l'angoissaient d'avance lui paraissaient totalement plats et s'en voulait presque de leur avoir accordé autant d'attention. Il était en train de machinalement laisser aller ses doigts sur les touches lorsque, soudain, la clef tourna dans la serrure. Il sursauta et se retourna.

Curt se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, trempé jusqu'aux os, son sac sur une épaule. Le journaliste le fixa un long moment, trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le chanteur referma la porte derrière lui et lui fit face.

– C'est fini… commença Curt.

Le cœur d'Arthur s'emballa comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis deux semaines, la peur lui tiraillant l'estomac au point de lui en donner la nausée. Il savait que c'était fini mais se l'entendre dire par Curt lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné.

– … Avec Brian, c'est fini, souffla le chanteur.

Le temps s'arrêta pour Arthur.

– Je reviens…

Curt marqua une pause.

– Si tu veux toujours de moi.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Arthur n'avait entendu que ça, malgré le fracas de la pluie contre les vitres.

Lentement, il se leva, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et s'approcha doucement de Curt. Il prit son visage froid et humide entre ses mains, lui caressa les joues de ses pouces et posa son front contre celui du chanteur en fermant les yeux, fort. C'était vrai, il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il pouvait le sentir, contre sa peau, réel, vivant, là.

Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids avait été ôté de ses épaules mais en même temps, ça faisait mal, si mal… Comme si la violence de ses sentiments le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il se recula pour poser ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde sur celle de Curt puis reprit sa position, front contre front. Il ne parvenait pas à empêcher ses doigts de bouger, de caresser les joues, les tempes, du chanteur. Il tremblait. Ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau, il le sentit derrière ses paupières closes et serra fort pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elles se frayèrent tout de même un chemin sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Sa gorge se noua, ses mâchoires se crispèrent, il serra les dents, son menton trembla. Par traîtrise, un spasme le secoua. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre mais résistait de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait.

– Hey… appela doucement Curt en posant les mains sur ses bras.

Arthur lâcha prise. Il empoigna Curt et le serra contre lui, à l'étouffer. Une convulsion le secoua de la tête aux pieds, puis une seconde, et bientôt, il se retrouva à étouffer ses sanglots dans le cou de Curt, les doigts crispés sur son blouson de cuir. Il avait honte mais ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher, à refermer les vannes. Toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées depuis deux semaines prenaient enfin leur liberté, lui arrachant la gorge sur leur passage. Il n'entendit pas Curt tenter de le réconforter, il ne sentit que ses mains dans son dos, qui le caressaient doucement.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça puis Arthur accepta de relâcher Curt, glissa ses mains sur sa nuque et l'embrassa avidement. Le baiser avait un goût salé.

Les mains du journaliste descendirent le long des pans du blouson et il l'empoigna pour le tirer à lui dans un premier temps puis, d'un geste brusque, le rejeta par derrière les épaules de Curt.

Le sac s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Arthur acheva de débarrasser Curt de sa veste puis l'abandonna à terre sans ménagement. Il le saisit par le col sans cesser de l'embrasser et le tira à lui. Il recula jusqu'à la chambre, entraînant Curt à sa suite tout en le déshabillant. Il allait lui faire l'amour. Il allait lui faire l'amour comme jamais il ne lui avait encore fait, il ne lui laisserait pas de répit jusqu'au lendemain, le ferait jouir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse, il lui ferait passer l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Arthur, épuisé de ses longues semaines de travail acharné et de l'angoisse permanente qui ne l'avait pas lâchée, ne se réveilla pas lorsque Curt se leva. Ce dernier alla tout naturellement se faire un café, reprenant ses habitudes comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté l'appartement. En retournant dans le salon, une tasse encore brûlante à la main, son attention fut attirée par l'ordinateur, toujours allumé, et le chantier de papiers qui régnait sur le bureau d'Arthur.

Le journaliste ne s'éveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Il arriva dans le salon les cheveux en bataille et l'air encore tout à fait conscient. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, et les frotter comme il le faisait n'arrangerait rien à la chose. Il réalisa à cet instant que Curt était assis à son fauteuil et le fixait d'un air étrange. Soudain, il comprit que le chanteur avait profité de son sommeil pour regarder ce qu'il écrivait. Il paniqua.

– Tu m'as menti, se contenta de constater platement Curt, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

– Je… bafouilla Arthur.

– Comment as-tu fait ? le coupa le chanteur, une feuille à la main.

Arthur réalisa avec horreur que c'était une de ses feuilles de notes, celles où il avait consigné tous les détails complémentaires qu'il comptait ajouter pour pimenter un peu l'histoire, issus de sa propre expérience.

– Comment aurais-tu fait pour savoir tout ça ? reprit Curt. Il n'y a qu'un moyen, Arthur, pour que tu saches autant de choses, parce que tout ça, tout ça, ce n'est ni Brian, ni moi, ni Mandy, ni Shannon, ni personne qui aurait pu te le dire.

Sa voix n'était qu'un grondement issu de sa gorge. Arthur soupira.

– J'y étais, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

– Tu étais là tout le temps, renchérit Curt.

Arthur se contenta d'opiner. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Curt le regarda en silence.

– Tu étais là au concert de mort du Glam Rock et ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

– Quel intérêt ?

C'était sincère. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas vu l'utilité. Curt ricana en secouant la tête.

– Toi, tu es un sacré phénomène. Un sacré phénomène, répéta-t-il.

Arthur ne bougea pas, attendant la suite. Il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Curt, si le chanteur lui en voulait réellement ou non.

– J'avais raison, tu es un stalker.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Etait-ce de l'amusement ou du dégoût ? Allait-il repartir maintenant qu'il avait découvert ça ? Il était trop fatigué pour y penser encore.

Curt reposa la feuille sur le bureau, se leva en direction de la cuisine, en revint avec deux tasses de café, en fourra une dans les mains du journaliste et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

– Maintenant, va falloir que tu t'expliques, fit-il en lui désignant la place à côté de lui.

Arthur vint s'asseoir sans rien dire. Il n'osait même plus le regarder en face. Ils sirotèrent leur café en silence.

– Alors ? interrogea Curt au bout d'un moment.

– Alors quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

– Rien.

– Comment ça, « rien » ?

Arthur le regarda sans comprendre.

– Premièrement, tu m'as menti en me baratinant comme quoi tu écrivais sur la tournée de Tommy Stone. Deuxièmement, tu m'as menti il y a sept ans à ce concert.

– Comment ça je t'ai menti il y a sept ans ? s'étonna Arthur.

– En te faisant passer pour un touriste ! s'exclama Curt. J'étais persuadé que tu n'étais qu'un gars comme… comme tous les autres, là sans trop savoir pourquoi, par hasard ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu faisais partie de l'équipe !

– Tu ne m'as rien demandé ! s'insurgea Arthur. Et puis je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe !

– Arrête ! Tu étais avec ce groupe, les « Flaming Creatures », non ?

– Et alors ? En quoi c'est un crime ?

Curt leva les yeux au ciel comme si c'était évident et qu'il se scandalisait de la stupidité d'Arthur. Au final, il n'avait pas l'air de réellement lui en vouloir, tout du moins l'espérait-il. Le chanteur le fixa un moment avant de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

– Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Brian Slade ?

Arthur avala difficilement sa salive.

– Depuis… depuis le début. Avant même que… avant que tu ne te produises avec lui sur scène. J'étais… un fan.

Curt ne répondit pas, il semblait pensif.

– Et tu… reprit Arthur, serrant la tasse entre ses mains pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler. Quand tu as dit que… que c'était fini, tu…

Il ne parvint pas à achever sa question. Curt le regarda, les sourcils froncés. La veille, Arthur ne lui avait pas demandé d'explications, à la vérité, il n'y avait même pas songé, tant il était soulagé de le revoir, mais à présent, il voulait des réponses. Curt avait tout de même disparu sans donner de nouvelles pendant plus de deux semaines. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais tranquille tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas expliqué.

– C'est fini, je ne veux plus le revoir, expliqua Curt comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Arthur attendit la suite, priant pour qu'il continue de lui-même car il se savait parfaitement incapable, dans l'état où il était, de lui tirer les vers du nez. Pas sur ce sujet-là.

– Je l'ai revu, avoua Curt. On a… discuté.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, Arthur frissonna.

– Il… Il n'a jamais admis le changement. Il voudrait revenir en arrière. Mais ce n'est plus possible. Plus maintenant.

Le chanteur marqua une pause et reprit :

– Il… il s'est accroché à… à une époque, à un fantasme. Je ne suis plus comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir jamais été comme il pensait que j'étais…

Arthur déglutit.

– Et toi ? croassa-t-il.

– Et moi… soupira Curt. Moi, je me suis pris la réalité en plein dans la gueule.

Il ricana, acerbe.

– J'ai été stupide, durant toutes ces années. Je…

Il releva son visage vers le journaliste.

– Je me suis accroché à son souvenir comme si le temps n'avait pas eu d'influence sur ce qu'il était.

Curt se pinça les yeux et soupira.

– Je ne veux plus ça, je ne veux plus… je ne veux plus souffrir pour « ça », tu comprends ?

Arthur opina. Il comprenait. Il avait espéré depuis le début que Curt le réalise à son tour. Il était soulagé.

– Alors j'ai décidé de tourner la page. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me décider mais maintenant c'est fait. Pas de regrets, conclut-il.

Finalement, ils passèrent la journée à traîner dans l'appartement, à y faire un peu de rangement, un peu de ménage. Arthur s'était laissé aller et n'avait rien touché ou presque depuis le départ de Curt. Ce dernier avait remarqué les bouteilles de bières toujours sur l'évier et s'était contenté de les jeter sans rien dire. Il n'asticota pas Arthur sur son sens déplorable du ménage. Lui-même était loin d'être maniaque mais, vivre à deux, c'était différent. Il veillait toujours à ranger et nettoyer derrière lui pour ne pas importuner son colocataire. Il avait expliqué ça à Arthur lorsqu'il avait emménagé avec lui.

Arthur lui fit promettre de ne rien révéler concernant le livre et lui expliqua les circonstances exactes de son écriture. Il lui jura qu'il serait le premier à l'avoir, avant même sa sortie. Curt promit, lui demanda simplement de lui raconter. Il lirait le livre, sans doute, mais il préférait nettement la version contée par Arthur.

Le journaliste retourna travailler le cœur plus léger et l'esprit relativement en paix. Il était aussi nettement moins fatigué et s'était redécouvert un appétit qu'il avait perdu. Malgré tout, il appréhendait toujours de rentrer chez lui le soir, de peur de trouver une nouvelle fois l'appartement vide. Pas une fois en deux semaines, Curt ne manqua d'être présent à son retour et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Cependant, le chanteur semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Evidemment, il n'en parla pas. Arthur ne chercha pas à savoir. Sans plus se poser de questions, il profitait de ces instants que le chanteur lui offrait. Un jour peut-être Curt s'en irait avec un autre, une autre, mais il ne voulait pas y songer. Tout ça lui paraissait bien lointain.

Son livre était presque terminé. Les choses lui donnaient l'impression de rentrer dans l'ordre.

* * *

Mi-septembre arriva et une vague de froid s'abattit sur New York. La température chuta brusquement et une pluie glaciale se mit à tomber sans discontinuer jour et nuit. Le chauffage n'avait pas encore été mis en route dans l'immeuble et malgré les demandes répétées des habitants, il ne serait pas enclenché avant à la fin du mois, au plus tôt.

Arthur souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer avant d'aviser la tasse de café encore chaude à côté de lui. Il l'entoura de ses doigts et soupira de bonheur. La différence de température était telle qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était brûlante. Cependant, il devait continuer à travailler et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de taper au clavier avec des gants. Il se sentait déjà handicapé par le gros pull de laine qu'il était obligé de porter.

Il soupira et se remit au travail. Les corrections, les dernières corrections à apporter… et le livre serait terminé. Il en voyait enfin le bout et n'en était pas mécontent. Tommy avait donné son accord quelques jours auparavant pour la première version du manuscrit, avait apporté quelques détails complémentaires et donné sa bénédiction à Arthur. Depuis que Curt était revenu, il avait activé les choses et avait repris contact avec l'éditeur. Celui-ci attendait qu'il ait fini ses corrections et lui envoie le manuscrit. Arthur ne relâchait pas ses efforts. Il avait accumulé pas loin de cinq cent pages et n'en était pas peu fier. Evidemment, maintenant qu'il se relisait, il râlait tout le temps après ses bourdes diverses et variées mais dans l'ensemble, il savait que le livre était bon. Il anticipait son impact sur le public et ne s'en réjouissait que d'avantage.

La seule ombre au tableau restait Curt, qui se murait dans un mutisme de longues heures chaque jour. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose durant tout ce temps qu'il passait seul, dans la chambre ou bien dehors, à marcher au hasard dans la ville. Il n'écrivait plus. Il ne buvait plus non plus, ou tout du moins, dans des quantités raisonnables. Arthur aurait payé très cher pour savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé avec Brian.

Le journaliste s'arrêta de rêvasser et se remit à lire ce qu'il avait écrit, profitant qu'il n'avait rien à corriger pour l'instant pour cacher ses mains frigorifiées sous son pull. Derrière lui, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il ne se retourna pas. Il s'était promis d'arrêter de surveiller Curt de près, d'arrêter d'être un poids pour lui, pour ne pas l'étouffer. Il se reporta donc à sa tâche. Un frisson glacé le secoua de la tête aux pieds et il grogna. C'était désagréable. Il avait froid et détestait travailler dans ces conditions. Et il avait d'autant plus froid qu'il était fatigué, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son humeur. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il se sentait souvent au bord des larmes pour des raisons futiles et détestait ça.

Le chanteur était pieds nus, aussi ne l'entendit-il pas arriver. Soudainement, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et le menton de Curt se posa sur son épaule. Arthur tenta de tourner la tête, d'un air interrogateur, mais tout ce qu'il vit du coin de l'œil fut le bout du nez de Curt, rougi par le froid. Il se reporta donc à son écran, que semblait fixer son colocataire. Rien de passionnant, il était banalement en train de corriger un passage concernant le concert à Atlanta.

Peu à peu, il se sentit mieux, avec Curt collé contre son dos. Le chanteur portait lui aussi un pull chaud et doux. Les manches étaient un peu trop longues et lui masquaient les mains, ne laissant dépasser que le bout de ses doigts. Instinctivement, Arthur pencha la tête en avant pour poser ses lèvres dessus. Ils étaient chauds. Il frissonna de nouveau. Lentement la chaleur corporelle de Curt filtra entre les mailles de son pull et vint le réchauffer. C'était agréable. Il adorait ce genre de moments, qui n'étaient que trop rares à son goût. Mais c'était normal, ce n'était pas comme si Curt éprouvait quoi que ce soit pour lui, il n'avait pas à lui faire de câlins. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. De temps à autre, il lui arrivait d'oublier mais à chaque fois qu'il y songeait, une tristesse soudaine l'envahissait. Un vide, un manque. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir Curt pour lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller à apprécier trop cette tendresse, ne pas se laisser aller pour ne pas devenir accroc. Il avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'il adviendrait s'il se laissait aller. C'était agréable, il devait s'en contenter et ne pas espérer plus. Il ferma les yeux comme pour contenir l'agitation de ses pensées, calmer la tension.

– Je t'aime, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Arthur sursauta. Son cœur rata un battement avant de repartir de plus belle dans une cavalcade effrénée. Il voulut se retourner vers Curt mais le chanteur ne desserra pas sa prise autour de lui. Il était prisonnier.

Avait-il rêvé ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Curt, son regard droit devant lui. Il tremblait légèrement, ses yeux étaient un peu trop humides. Arthur resta figé devant ce spectacle. Pouvait-il y croire ? Il était ailleurs. Son cerveau refusait catégoriquement d'avancer. Les mots prononcés par Curt résonnaient dans sa tête. Il était à la fois vide de tout et empli de milliers de pensées s'entrechoquant. Il avait l'impression de perdre pied, de se noyer. Ça faisait mal.

Curt ferma les yeux. Soudainement, la pression autour des épaules d'Arthur se fit moins forte. Le chanteur laissa glisser ses mains sur ses bras tout en s'éloignant. Arthur ne comprenait plus rien. Il était trop secoué pour simplement penser à réagir.

Il se sentit tirer en arrière, son fauteuil roula, l'éloignant du bureau. Curt se plaça devant lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ses genoux de part et d'autre de ses cuisses et s'assit sur ses jambes. Par réflexe, Arthur noua ses mains autour de la taille du chanteur.

– J'y ai réfléchi et… je suis désolé, murmura ce dernier en posant son front contre celui du journaliste.

Arthur ferma les yeux.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir…

Un souffle, contre sa joue. Arthur resserra sa prise autour des reins de Curt, plongea son visage au creux son cou. Il y faisait chaud. L'odeur de la peau de Curt le rassurait. Il serra. Curt fit de même autour de ses épaules. Une main appuya sur son crâne, lui caressa les cheveux, gratouilla sa nuque.

– Je suis désolé, répéta le chanteur.

Arthur sentit un baiser, contre sa tempe. La première fois que Curt l'embrassait. Doux, tendre. Quelque chose au fond de lui se battait. Un reste de doute. Par-dessus, coulait une douce euphorie, une joie, la première depuis longtemps, depuis toujours lui semblait-il. Elle brûlait. Le soulagement peut-être, les nerfs qui lâchent, sûrement. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, un tremblement agita ses épaules. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal mais en même temps il était tellement heureux. Il voulait y croire.

Curt l'embrassa de nouveau sur la tempe, le berçait doucement. Peu à peu, la tension qui ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis des mois s'estompa. Il était bien. Le froid n'était plus un problème.

Arthur n'avait pas besoin de répondre à Curt. Il ne lui dirait pas qu'il l'aimait. C'était trop cliché. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Sa réaction lorsqu'il était revenu avait été plus que suffisante. Un aveu brut, à nu. Il respira profondément, de soulagement, de bien-être.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, Arthur savourant la caresse que Curt continuait sur sa nuque.

Ils allaient sans doute devoir discuter, peut-être, ce n'état pas obligatoire. Arthur sentait que les choses étaient à plat. Sûrement y aurait-il des disputes, c'était inévitable dans toute relation. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur, parce qu'à présent, il pouvait dire qu'ils formaient un couple.

Finalement, ils avaient fait l'amour, avec une douceur inhabituelle, bien au chaud sous la couette. Si à présent ces moments-là pourraient leur arriver, ils savaient néanmoins qu'ils aimaient jouer, lutter un peu, une épreuve de force avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, et que l'aveu de Curt ne changerait rien.

Au fil des semaines, lentement, leur relation s'équilibrait. Arthur laissait Curt prendre le dessus de temps à autres. Le chanteur savait quand son compagnon avait besoin de se faire réconforter après une dure journée, de perdre le contrôle. Arthur le sentait aussi pour Curt. Ils se complétaient relativement bien et pouvaient passer des heures à discuter avec emphase sur des sujets variés, même si celui qui mettait Curt dans tous ses états était indéniablement l'art, la musique en particulier. Arthur s'en amusait beaucoup.

Il avait également repris le travail avec un entrain et une sérénité qu'il lui semblait n'avoir jamais connus. Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait plus peur. Lou le félicitait pour son travail et en avait fait un pilier important du _Herald_. Tout semblait s'arranger pour le mieux. Il priait tous les jours pour que cela dure. Lui aussi avait besoin d'un peu de repos après toutes ces montagnes russes émotionnelles.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Arthur reçut un appel au bureau. L'éditeur était d'accord pour préacheter le livre. Le journaliste raccrocha, un sourire lui déchirant le visage en deux et bondit sur ses pieds. Il ne tenait plus en place. Il dévala les escaliers et sortit pour s'aérer la tête, pour faire retomber son hystérie. Une fois calmé, il remonta dans son bureau et avertit Tommy de la nouvelle. Ensemble, ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous avec l'éditeur dans l'après-midi même. Le livre paraîtrait comme il l'avait souhaité, après les élections.

Le soir, avant de rentrer, Arthur passa acheter une bouteille de bon vin et prit le dîner chez un traiteur. Ses revenus n'avaient guère augmenté mais tout cela valait bien un petit extra.

Il annonça la bonne nouvelle à Curt. Ce dernier le félicita puis prit un air mystérieux et lui avoua que lui aussi avait une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui. Arthur le regarda avec, au fond des yeux, la curiosité d'un enfant de dix ans. Curt ne put masquer son sourire face à ce regard. Arthur le pressa et, bien entendu, il fit durer le suspense autant qu'il put.

Finalement, il consentit à parler.

L'album qu'il avait enregistré à Los Angeles avec Jack Fairy avait été mis en vente et marchait plutôt bien. Il touchait des royalties confortables.

Tous les deux spéculèrent combien la vente du livre pourrait rapporter à Arthur, tout en restant raisonnables dans leurs estimations, et parvinrent à la conclusion que, bientôt, ils pourraient déménager. Un appartement plus grand, dans un quartier plus tranquille où ils pourraient vivre, ensemble, sans avoir à craindre regards désobligeants et représailles si l'on apprenait qu'ils étaient gays.

* * *

Le six novembre 1984 était un jour important. Tous deux étaient dans le salon, affalés sur le canapé, à regarder les résultats des élections. Arthur avait obtenu sa journée, Lou se chargeait personnellement de l'article concernant le futur Président, quel qu'il soit.  
Reynolds fut réélu avec une majorité écrasante, plus de 85% des voix. Arthur s'y attendait, Curt s'en fichait. S'en suivirent les interviews de diverses personnalités, dont l'incontournable Tommy Stone. Curt ne tiqua même pas, ne se détourna pas du poste de télévision, resta parfaitement neutre. Voir Tommy à l'écran ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Sans doute avait-il réellement tourné la page comme il l'avait dit. Arthur enregistra l'interview pour la retranscrire. Il allait demander à l'éditeur de la rajouter en postface du livre.

Il travailla toute la nuit pour le lui rendre le plus tôt possible. Cependant, lorsqu'il l'appela le lendemain, il rencontra un mur de grognements. Le livre était prêt à partir à l'impression. C'était juste à temps. Arthur demanda à Lou s'il pouvait s'absenter quelques heures, lui promettant qu'il rattraperait le soir même. Son parton lui donna l'autorisation de bonne grâce et Arthur sauta dans le premier taxi qu'il put arrêter. Une heure après, il remettait le texte à l'éditeur et l'accompagna chez l'imprimeur. Il assista, avec des yeux émerveillés à toute la chaîne de fabrication du livre. L'intégration des quelques pages supplémentaires ne prit pas beaucoup de temps et il eut la chance de pouvoir attendre d'avoir l'épreuve entre les mains. Il en tourna toutes les pages, religieusement. Derrière lui, l'éditeur observait et notait toutes les imperfections à corriger. Arthur demanda à garder le livre ; l'homme lui accorda. Ce n'était qu'une épreuve, même pas reliée, s'il la voulait comme papier à mettre dans la cheminée, il pouvait. Arthur éclata de rire. Au contraire, il avait prévu de la garder précieusement. La toute première épreuve de son tout premier livre. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sentiment d'excitation qui lui faisait battre le cœur à cent à l'heure.

Le soir, après avoir récupéré ses trois heures d'absence, il rentra à l'appartement encore tout excité. Il avait enfermé les pages volantes dans une couverture souple en cuir se refermant avec un lacet. C'était assez joli et donnait un côté authentique à la chose. Au dîner, il le remit à Curt avec un sourire. Il lui avait promis qu'il aurait le premier exemplaire et il était du genre à tenir ses promesses.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, tous les journaux annonçaient la future sortie du livre. Tommy avait trouvé un expert en marketing et l'avait mis sur le coup, dans le plus grand secret, avec pour consigne de faire sortir le livre au public directement en oubliant les usuels critiques, journalistes ainsi que toutes les personnes qui seraient en droit de l'attendre en avant première. Il voulait que le peuple américain soit le premier au courant.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'il se passa lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, les exemplaires se retrouvèrent sur les rayons de toutes les librairies et points presse du pays. La ruée vers l'or. Arthur n'en avait pas espéré autant. Personne n'en avait espéré autant. En une journée, tout était en rupture de stock. Les presses tournaient à plein régime et l'éditeur avait obtenu de son imprimeur qu'il le passe en priorité. Le lendemain, de nouveaux exemplaires étaient revenus en bonne place et toutes les chaînes de télévision avaient fait un reportage sur le sujet. Arthur les avait regardé, tremblant, derrière son écran. Curt, le voyant si inquiet, s'était glissé derrière lui et l'avait prit dans ses bras. Arthur s'était un peu détendu mais se rongeait les ongles.

Les critiques étaient bonnes. Les journalistes étaient surtout éberlués de la sortie totalement imprévue de ce livre, quelques semaines après les élections. Heureusement, fort peu de gens connaissaient Arthur Stuart et l'éditeur avait pour consigne de ne rien dévoiler sur lui à la presse. Les demandes d'interview fusèrent donc vers Tommy Stone et les reportages déjà passés quelques mois plus tôt, à l'apparition de la rumeur le reliant à Brian Slade, furent rediffusés.

Le lendemain, au journal, tout le monde regarda Arthur de travers. Il aurait pu se sentir mal mais au contraire, il s'en amusa énormément. Lou l'accueillit avec une coupe de champagne et le félicita. Ses collègues s'offusquèrent de ne pas avoir été mis au courant, Lou s'esclaffa d'un rire tonitruant avant même qu'Arthur ait pu répliquer. Il les envoya balader et l'affaire fut close. Tout reprit normalement. Quelques uns de ces collègues tentèrent bien d'extirper des informations à Arthur mais celui-ci demeura muet comme une tombe. Il avait eu de la chance, avait été là au bon moment, au bon endroit. Ce fut tout ce qu'ils apprirent, ce qui du reste n'était pas faux.

Cependant, la semaine qui suivit fut relativement stressante pour Arthur et Curt. Lorsque ce dernier, en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, se fit éblouir par un flash et se trouva nez à nez avec un journaliste venu interviewer Arthur, ils comprirent qu'il y avait eu des fuites. Arthur haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité : un de ses collègues au _Herald_ avait diffusé son adresse personnelle. S'il aurait pu s'en énerver, il n'en fit rien. Ça allait se calmer, il en était sûr.

Quelques articles cependant parurent dans la presse, avec une photo de Curt à la porte de l'appartement d'Arthur. Ce dernier s'inquiéta alors de la réaction de Tommy mais Curt le rassura. Il avait dit au chanteur qu'il vivait chez lui depuis peu. Qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la tournée.

Tommy ne lui en avait jamais parlé et Arthur se demanda s'il lui en voulait. Encore une fois, Curt avait la réponse. Il s'était arrangé pour que Brian ne mélange pas vie professionnelle et vie privée. Arthur n'avait donc rien à craindre de ce côté là.

Du reste, dès que Tommy accepta de se montrer en public et donna ses premières interviews au sujet du livre, les journalistes se désintéressèrent de son auteur et Arthur retrouva une paix relative.

Tommy assumait parfaitement ses propos. Il assumait parfaitement ce livre. Il assumait l'avoir commandé. Et il se fit renier par le Comité de Soutien aux Artistes. Sa fortune personnelle étant assez confortable, il organisa seul l'enregistrement de son nouvel album et en informa la presse. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore idée des retombées que pourraient avoir ce livre sur sa carrière. Seul l'avenir le leur dirait.

* * *

Arthur ne vit pas passer le mois de Novembre, trop occupé à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de Tommy, à s'assurer que personne ne se trouve derrière sa porte lorsqu'il partait travailler et qu'aucun journaliste n'essayait de le piéger, soit au _Herald_, soit lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Il tomba donc des nues lorsque Curt l'emmena, un week-end, visiter les quelques appartements qu'il avait eu le temps de sélectionner. Il manqua même de l'embrasser en pleine rue.

Ils se décidèrent pour un petit appartement, au dernier étage d'un immeuble (avec ascenseur), possédant une vue splendide sur la ville, deux chambres, un grand bureau qui serait sans doute scindé en deux et un séjour confortable. Autre avantage indéniable, le loyer restait dans leurs moyens. L'agencement était tout ce qui leur plaisait, il était ensoleillé, donnait une impression d'espace. Ils avaient envie d'emménager tout de suite.

Ils ne le firent pourtant que quelques jours plus tard, le temps de régler les formalités.

A présent, ils étaient dans _leur_ appartement. Ils se sentaient chez eux.

Arthur s'était encore trompé de ligne de métro pour rentrer chez lui. La force de l'habitude. Il fit demi-tour avec un soupir désespéré. Lorsqu'il regagna enfin l'appartement, une bonne odeur de nourriture vint lui chatouiller les narines. Curt l'accueillit avec un sourire. Il était assis à la table du salon, tout un tas de papiers devant lui, un stylo à la bouche. Le journaliste posa son manteau et vint l'embrasser, puis il se glissa derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

– J'écris.

– Nouvel album ?

– Je ne sais pas encore.

Curt se retourna et fit s'asseoir Arthur sur une chaise à côté de lui.

– J'aimerai que tu écrives pour moi, lui demanda-t-il.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Comment ça ?

– Je voudrais que tu écrives avec moi, que tu sois mon parolier, répéta Curt.

– Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je sais pas ! s'exclama Arthur.

– Pourquoi ?

– Enfin, je suis journaliste, pas parolier ! Je ne sais pas écrire de chansons !

Curt sembla à la fois déçu et perplexe. Arthur s'en voulait de le rejeter ainsi mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas ! La poésie n'avait jamais été son fort et il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de comment écrire une chanson.

– J'aimerais qu'on travaille aussi ensemble, marmonna Curt.

Arthur soupira, se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Curt répondit à son baiser.

– Si tu veux. On va trouver une solution mais je ne peux pas écrire de chansons. Je ne sais pas faire ça.

– Tu as déjà essayé ?

Arthur lui jeta un regard ennuyé puis fut bien obligé d'avouer que, oui, dans sa jeunesse, il s'était essayé à écrire quelques textes mais que tous avaient été parfaitement mauvais.

Curt n'insista pas plus. Ils dînèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Ce ne fut qu'après, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux confortablement installés devant la télévision que Curt lui proposa quelque chose. Quelque chose d'innovant, quelque chose de génial. Quelque chose qu'ils nommeraient plus tard « _Chronicle of brilliant shadows_ » et qui serait un livre, un livre un peu particulier, un livre musical.

Arthur en écrirait les textes, Curt les chansons, ils enregistreraient un disque et sortiraient le tout.

Ils passèrent la nuit à parler du projet, sans même songer à aller se coucher. Ils en parlèrent toute la semaine, ainsi que celle d'après.

Peu à peu, leur idée prenait forme.

Arthur sentait le renouveau, l'équilibre s'installer. Un équilibre fragile, qu'il se battait pour maintenir. Curt faisait de même. Ils avançaient bien ensemble et ne songeaient même plus à se quitter, même plus à Brian ou Tommy, même plus à tout ça. Leur appartement était devenu leur bulle, leur cocon. Ils s'y sentaient en sécurité et depuis qu'ils avaient allié leurs deux esprits créatifs, ils étaient plus productifs que jamais.

Lors du déménagement, Arthur avait retrouvé la broche que lui avait offerte Curt. Il avait longuement hésité sur le sort qu'il allait lui réserver.

Ce soir-là, il rentra avec une bonne nouvelle. Il avait parlé de leur projet autour de lui et un producteur l'avait contacté. Curt n'était pas un artiste facile et aucun producteur n'en avait voulu jusqu'à présent. Cependant, cette fois semblait être la bonne.

Avant de rentrer, Arthur passa chez le bijoutier où il avait déposé la broche quelques jours auparavant, ainsi que chez un caviste.

Une fois rentré à la maison, il commença par ouvrir la bouteille de champagne, puis annonça la bonne nouvelle à Curt. Enfin, il ouvrit sous ses yeux une petite boite en velours rouge.

A l'intérieur, brillait l'éclat de la pierre, scindé en deux médaillons complémentaires.

Fin.


End file.
